A Diamond In The Ruff
by Bunzilla894
Summary: After returning home, Zuko finds a broken and beaten Katara in his fathers bedroom. Taking her under his wing, their relationship grows and blooms into something magical, but can this love survive the war and other insane events! Being edited and improved, and hopefully finished shortly! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: A Gift

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FOLLOWING STORY:

It's been a couple of years since I last updated this story, or many of my other ones, and having just finished my freshman year of college I thought editing and finishing my stories would be a good way to spend my summer. Please bare with me as I do my best to bring these stories to a whole new level. Thank you!

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 1 A Gift

Zuko Pov

There was a knock at my bedroom door, who could possible want me this early in the morning. The sun had just begun to rise in the east and being a fire bender I was up right away. Climbing from the bed, I pulled on a red shirt that had been laying on my floor. It took me all of two strides to reach the door. When I pulled it open, there stood the one person I did not want to see, at least not first thing in the morning. "What do you want Azula?"

"Well good morning to you too, dear brother." Azula said sarcastically with a false smile on her face. She was wearing her black trimmed red sleeping robe. Her hair was pulled into one slick ponytail, I never say her with her hair down. Her feet were bare and you could tell she intended on spending the day relaxing at the palace spa. "Father wants to see you in his chambers, now."

"About What?" I asked turning away from her to throw on an outer robe.

"How am I to know brother? He just said 'make sure Zuko comes to my chambers this morning I would like to discuss something with him.'" she said in a manly voice trying to interpret our father. I could only nod, and wonder what my father could possibly want. Before she could say anymore I went out the door and walked quickly down the hall, my father's room took up the entire upper west wing of the palace. As I walked out of the room, Azula hollered after me, "Ow careful Zuzu, father might still be breaking in his new gift from me."

My father's doors were huge, gold trimming but mainly ebony colored. The doorknobs themselves were solid gold. I was no longer accustomed to such extravagance having traveled as a peasant for the past couple of months. I knocked on the massive doors and waited for a response. When I heard none I decided to just peek inside and see if he was asleep or if he did not hear me. When I pushed through the doors, I glanced around the room, it was only lit by the light of the rising sun through the curtains. This room served as a sitting room to entertain guests, and leaving the actual sleeping quarters completely private. I had to cross through this room, and the doors to the actual sleeping chamber were wide open, and I could easily peak in. His room is much like mine only larger and the bed is much more grand. When you enter through the door to you right is a grand fire place, with intricate carvings and gold trim. At the foot of the fire place sat an enormous leather chair. On the left is a vanity and make up area that is only used to put my fathers hair into place, that space would normally serve the fire lady. Next to the grand fire place is two doors. One leads to the royal bathroom and the other leads to the massive closet. The bed is two king mattresses and very plush, only the finest blood red silk sheets are permitted for this bed. It is a canopy bed so it has four massive black marble posts that reach up towards the ceiling. When I began to walk towards the bed I noticed how the sheets rose and fell as if some one were still asleep in them.

When I peer down at the sleeping figure in the bed I expected to find my father, but noticed the person was female. The woman was not one of my fathers concubines. I was pretty familiar with his favorite ones, having witnessed them departing from his chambers many times before. This woman is beaten and burned as if sleeping with my father was some form of torturous punishment. She is completely nude only most of her thin figure is covered by a thin red sheet. She has tan skin and thick wavy hair. The sheet bends to the form of her hips and petite waist. Her wrists were chained to the post of the bed so she could not leave. Her face has high cheek bones, her lips are swollen from a bruise that is forming over them. One corner of her mouth hosts a thin trail of dried blood. She has a petite nose, some dried blood is under it, and her eyes are shut tight, but one is swollen and purple. I recognize this girl from somewhere, but I can not put my finger on it. Then as if in a dream Blues eyes fill in my head. The blues eyes pop up in my mind hosting many different emotions some angry, happy, sad, and concerned. Then it hits me right in the face and I whisper her name, "Katara" my voice is laced with disbelief. I felt a wrench in my gut and almost wanted to get sick on the floor. This could not be her, no way, but of course it was. She was the girl who had offered to heal my scar and I threw it right back in her face. She openly offered me kindness and trust. I had betrayed her and fought her at my sisters side. I had allowed my sister to shoot her best friend with lightning, in order to return to this place. Everyone in the fire nation presumed that he had died at my hand, but I knew better. This girl has healing abilities she probably saved him, with her special water from the north, the water she offered to me. So why is she here and not with him?

Then the door to the bath room swings open revealing my fathers figure. He stepped into the room with only a red towel tied around his waist. Three young servant girls trail after him carrying away used towels and dirty clothes. His hair is damp and water is running slowly down his chest. I grit my teeth, holding back every thought that has flooded my mind. How he could do this do this girl? She may be the enemy, but this is the most dishonorable thing a man can do to a woman, let alone young girl. Then again how could he burn me, my uncles voice seemed to sing in my mind. "Hello son, I did not know you were coming to visit me" He said his eyes holding surprise, as if he did not expect to see my present in his chambers.

"Azula said you wanted to see me" I answered trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"Oh yes I wanted to show you who Azula captured and gave me as a gift." He said nodding towards Katara's sleeping form. "It appears she was the Avatars water bending teacher as well as his girlfriend, but I am sure you are more acquainted with her than I am."

"Yes I know, her name is Katara. She is only 15 years old and already she is a master, having studied under the finest water bending master in the Northern Water tribe. She also travels with her brother and a blind earth bender master who is younger then even she." I said stating all the things I knew about her. My father just nodded his head, seeming to absorb each new piece of information.

"Yes well, as you can see I have had my fill with her, she has been of great use for the past few evenings. Now I've grown tired of her, and since you know her so well what do you suppose we do with her?" He said removing the towel from his waist and grabbing his pants out of the closet. He slipped them on quickly and turned to me for a response.

"You want my opinion?" I asked turning his words over in my head looking for a catch.

"Yes my son, Azula told me how you had slain the avatar in Ba Sing Sei. Seeing how easy it was for you to choose his fate, why not choose the girls?" I just stared at him and thought of the right thing to do. One part of me said to just kill her and spare myself a head ache later. The other part of me said that she showed me kindness and forgiveness, so why couldn't I return it. Then my uncles voice came in my head, 'save her zuko, you never now that you may receive in return.'

"Since you had your fill of the water peasant father. May I have an opportunity to have my fill with her?" I asked with out thinking, maybe I should think this one through first that uncle part of my mind thought.

"I did not know you were into that sort of thing son" He said with a confused look on his face, testing my words. He pulled on his fire lord robes and adjusted them so they look proper.

"I am not, I am just curious is all, and why let something so beautiful go to waste? If you no longer need her I would love to take up her availability." I said plainly

"But What about Mai?" He asked confused

"Oh...I am not interested in her. She shows her affection towards me, but I simply do not return the favor." I said plainly and it was true, when Mai kissed me on the boat ride home I felt no spark, my body did not respond to her affections. I simply do not have feelings for her.

"I see" He said sitting at the vanity and a servant girl pulling his hair into a top knot and inserting his golden flame. "Well thank you for your assistance son, now I have a meeting to attend. Take her and do as you please call her a gift, but if she is still here when I return I will simply have Azula kill her."

"Yes father" I said bowing to him as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with Katara once again. When I heard his retreating foot steps fade away, I went up to the bed again and look down at Katara. A single tear had escaped her eyes, but still she remained unconscious. Looking beside the bed, I found a the key as well as a cup with powdered residue on the lip. My father was smart and gave her a pregnancy prevention drug. His public image wouldn't be tainted by a bastard water tribe child. When she was unshackled, I could see more burns, bruises, and cuts decorating her arms. I pulled off my outer robe and spread in out on the bed beside her. I pulled away the sheets and lifted her slim body onto the open robe. I put her arms through and tied the sash securely around her tiny waist. When she was fully clothed I easily lifted her up into my arms bridal style and carried her to the door.

I walked through the halls quickly and quietly. I avoided places I knew that would be crowded with people. I did not need someone seeing me carrying a half nude, beaten, and burned girl. I would not be blamed for what my father did to Katara. When I pushed through my door, I laid her on the bed and made sure not to jostle her to much. I went into the bathroom attached to my room and grabbed a wash towel and a big bowl of water. She did not move from where I had laid her. I crossed the room back to her side and dipped the towel into the water. I began to clean her head, arms, and legs. I would not touch any where else on her until she was awake and asked me to. I cleaned her wounds carefully and made sure not to hurt her any more than she already was. I started at her feet and worked my way up until I came to her face. I wiped the blood from under her nose and from the corner of her mouth. She had a gash on her forehead which I cleaned carefully. When I turned away to get more water. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned around and looked at her face. Her eyes were open, but instead of the anger I expected she pulled me close and buried her face into my arm and started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2: Grateful

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 2: grateful

Katara pov

I can feel something smooth and warm being carefully rubbed on my face. When I become more aware I realize that my whole body is screaming in pain, especially my pelvis. I remember perfectly well what happened to me, I just don't want to think back to it. I feel the warm fabric moved away from my face, when it does I open my eyes slowly. I expected to see Ozai there to hurt me more, but all I can see is a new set of amber eyes. These are kind and sad, around the left gold eye is a scar and I know who it is. I do not know what possessed my body, but I reached my hand out and took hold of his arm. He looks back at me in shock, he looks into my eyes and I can not help, but break into tears. My body is reacting faster than my better judgement. I just want to be held and told that everything will be okay. Than my mind catches up with my body. I pull away quickly and look to see where I am. I am in a new room, smaller and different from the one I had been assaulted in, but still with the red, gold, and black theme colors. My hands fly to my body, there is a silk fabric wrapped around me. When I look down I see it is a man's robe. I look back at Zuko and notice he is in pants, boots, and an undershirt he is missing his robe. He must have taken his off to cover me. "Where am I?" I ask finally finding my voice, it is hoarse and more gruff than normal.

"Your in my room, in the fire nation palace." He answered quietly taking his eyes off me and looking at his shoes. His voice is quiet and careful, speaking slowly. He looked back up at me and reach toward my head with the towel, he dabs at my head and I hiss in pain. I reached up and touched something sticky on my forehead. I pull my hand away and my fingers are covered in blood. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly and hands me the towel.

"Do I look okay?" I said angrily, dabbing the blood away from my forehead. I feel my pain and sadness bubbling into anger.

"No I mean, what did he do to you?" I just stare at him and start to cry again, "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He said quietly probably regretting asking.

"Um..Do you have a bathroom I can use?" I asked looking down at the towel in my hands. If I was in a proper state of mind, I would be fighting him right now, but at this point I need as much help as I can get.

"Sure, its right through that door, do you need help?" He asked holding out a hand to help me up.

"No I am okay, thank you" I said confused at his kindness, Zuko the man who had chased us around the world was being nice to me. I got up on shaky legs and almost fell to the floor right away. Luckily Zuko stood waiting and caught me before I hit the floor.

"How about I help you to the bathroom and you can do your business on you own, than when you come out I will help you back to bed." He offered

"Okay" I said plainly, this offer seemed the most ideal for the situation. We walked together his hands on my hips holding me up. When we got to the door I took hold of the wall and turned to look at him, "Zuko, Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I just feel responsible for what my father and sister did to you" He said turning and walking back towards the bed, "go to the bathroom already" He added bringing back some of the old Zuko in his voice. His bathroom was red and all the trim, the sink, and the toilet was gold, the giant tub was black. The world is suffering, while these people live in the lap of luxury. After I relieved myself, I took the chance at water to heal my injuries. My legs were easy to get healed, but the burns and bruises on my wrists took a while and when I was done with them I had a small scar on the back of my hand that was in the shape of a crescent moon. I healed my arms quickly and I had to look in the mirror to heal my face. When I looked at my face, I did not see me. I saw a weak little girl who got raped and beaten by a man who wanted to destroy the world. Not wanting to see the face anymore I picked up the brush that lay beside the mirror and threw it full force at the mirror, it shattered completely. I picked up a shard and sat with my back against the wall. I held it to my wrist, about to slit it and end it right then and there. I felt darkness fill every sense, only consumed by grief and anger. I would have done it, but the door flew open and Zuko rushed in knocking the shard from my hand. "Katara, what are you doing?" He said kneeling down to be at my eye level. Every emotion was fighting for control of me, I just wanted to go on a rampage and kill anyone in my way if it ment getting away from this place, and back to my friends. But surely I would die if I attempted to fight my way out of the palace.

I started to cry again, I felt so hopeless and lost. Zuko watched my eyes waiting for my next move. I jumped towards his chest and held on to him, I wanted to feed off of his strength, as long as I've known him he seemed to never want to give up. Zuko never let a hopelss situation keep him from achieving his goal, and right now he was the only one I had to turn to so I was going to take advantage of it, "I keep seeing him, over and over again. He hurts me over and over again."

"Shhh, it is never going to happen again Katara, you will never go through it again. I know we are not friends, but I've seen the beauty that is in your soul and no one should ever try to destroy that beauty. And I do find it sickening when a man does that to a helpless woman." His words fed my sobs and his shirt was getting wet from the falling tears. "Okay, I want you to calm down okay. And I promise to never let him do that to you again." He said into my hair as I leaned into his shoulder, my arms around his neck and I sobbed as hard as I could.

"It doesn't matter if it happens again or not, Zuko. I am damaged no man is ever going to want me." It finally hit me, the fire nation had finally taken everything from me, my mother, my father, my innocence. "I'm dirt, no man will want to marry me, because I will never fully be his. I will always belong to Ozai." I yelled pulling away and I felt even more helpless at that moment.

"Katara, your not damaged..."

"Don't tell me other wise, Zuko. Why should I trust you anyway? You betrayed me, you could be keeping me here now so you can have your way with me next." I yelled standing up to tower over him. He was the only outlet for my anger and pain, and each word struck him like a lightning bolt.

"No Katara that is one thing that is different than me and my father I would never do that to a woman. I am not that vial." He spat standing over me, he wasn't angry more like disgusted by my accusation.

"Those are just words. You could be saying that now and than you go against your word and me or my friends will get hurt again. Remember Ba Sing Sei, Zuko because I do." I yelled up at him

"I don't have to hear this from you peasant. You should be grateful to me, I saved your life." He said his eyes smoldering.

"Grateful for what? Should I be thanking you for your sister kidnaping me and your father raping me? or how about thank you for betraying me and getting my bestfriend struck by lightning." I said back equally as angry

"No you should be grateful, because while my father was thinking of just killing you, I convinced him to let you live." He said arrogantly

"As what your sex slave? Yeah you are just like him, Zuko" I said trying to hit any weak spot.

"Don't ever say that I am nothing like him, you peasant. I could have brought you back here and raped you, but no, being a good guy I brought you back here and tried to clean up you wounds, and I did not get one thank you." Apparently I did hit a weak spot.

"Fine, THANK YOU!" I yelled at him

"Don't worry about."

"I won't" I snapped

"Fine" He said walking back to the bathroom door

"Fine by me"

"Good"

"Bye" I said as he stormed out of the room

"Bye to you" He yelled back needing to get the last word, than slamming the door behind him. I looked around the room for something to throw so I pick up one of the towels on the floor and chucked it at the door.

"UGH, MEN" I yelled, I sat there panting for a while. That's when my mind cleared of the angry fog I looked around me. I felt so tired and drained both mentally and physically. I had really made a mess of the bathroom, I knelt down by the broken glass. what had I been thinking just ending my life here? What would sokka think of me, or Toph? What would Aang do? I really did need to thank Zuko, if what he said was true than I owed him my life. I treated him so horribly, when all he was trying to do was help me, but why would he help me any way he was mean, arrogant Zuko. _But he wasn't mean arrogant Zuko before when he was tending your wounds, _a voice inside me said. I know I thought back reflecting his words. I really did owe him.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the bathroom. I took a bath and washed all the dirt off my body, but no matter how many times I cleaned myself I still felt dirty. I kept scrubbing until my skin felt almost raw, I focused my bending on my inner womb searching for any change. There was still some of his essence within me, and I was quick to bend it out and discard the horrid substance. I used my bending to heal the remainder of my wounds. The only scar that seemed to remain was the one on my hand. The scar did not look that bad, it reminded me of the moon and Yue and if I thought of it that way I could live with it. When night fell, I looked through Zuko's closet for a new outfit to wear. He only had clothes that fit him so I pulled out a shirt that looked like it had not been worn in a while. It was maroon and had a rip in the collar, but it was fine. I slipped into it and the bottom of it fell to my upper thigh. A little short for my liking, but it was all that was available. The collar pulled over and fell off my right shoulder. The sleeves would have been short on Zuko, but they went to my elbows on me. I climbed into the bed before Zuko could come in. I pulled the covers up and just stared at the ceiling waiting for him to return.

My mind went to my brother and the others and wondering what they were doing at this moment. The last time I saw them we were at the outer wall of Ba Sing Sei, Azula had heard that we were there and she came and attacked I stayed behind to give everyone time to disappear. She thought Aang was dead and taunted me about it. Oh but he is a live and well thanks to the spirit water, but I was not telling anyone that. I wondered if they missed me, I knew Sokka certainly missed my cooking. I smiled at the fond memory of my brother and food.

The door opened slowly and in walked a tired looking Zuko. He carried a bag of something in his hands. He passed by me with out a word, "Hello" I said trying to strike a conversation. He just nodded his head to acknowledge my presents, then threw the bag in my lap. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black silk pajama pants. He walked into the bathroom to change. While he was in there I looked through the bag, he had brought me an apple, some berries, and a container of noodles. I had not realized how hungry I was until I saw the food. I tried not to eat to quickly, but the flavors of the food made me want more. When he emerged he was wearing just he pants, his out fit from the day folded neatly in his hands. I looked at his chiseled chest and muscular shoulders and the food almost fell from my mouth. He was gorgeous, not that I would ever tell him that. I stopped my staring and looked in my lap to continue eating. He carried it to the hamper and placed them in. He came back to the bed and sat down on the other side. Laying back with his back against the wall, he reached out a took a handful of the berries. I flinch when he reached towards me to grab the fruits and he frowned at my reaction. He pulled away and ate them quietly beside me, waiting for me to finish. When I finished, I let out a small yet embarrassing burp, "sorry" I said putting my hand over my mouth and blushing like mad.

He just let out a roar of genuine laughter. I had never heard him laugh and his laughter made me begin as well. His laugh seemed to comfort me and relax me. "Kidding me that was nothing" He said as he laughed some more "I remember once, Uncle drank an entire tea pot of tea by himself and he burped for a good minute" he let out another batch of laughter.

"I would believe that" I said laughing with him. "Sokka made it a tradition, that when ever the food is good we all have to burp around the camp fire." I added, while Zuko began to laugh again.

We laughed a little while longer, and when he stopped Zuko wiped away a tear from his good eye and said, "I have not laughed like that in a long time."

"I have never seen you laugh" I said honestly, "It's really nice."

"Yeah I am not a big fan of laughing, but when I saw your face I could not stop myself." He said chuckling at the memory. "Alright all this laughing has made me tired." He added rolling over so his back was to me.

"Wait Zuko" I said putting my had on his bare shoulder

"What?"

"What if they expect something? Like you know..." I said confused

"Don't worry no one comes in my room, unless I say okay. If anyone says anything I will take care of it. We are not going to do anything you or I do not want." He said simply

"Really, that's really nice of you." I said laying back down beside him.

"Yeah, because that is me, Mr. Nice guy." He said sarcastically with a yawn.

"Hee, okay goodnight" I said rolling over, he bent he candles out so the room went dark, "Hey Zuko"

"Yeah?" He said tiredly

"Can you leave one of the candles lit" I whispered, I just smiled when the small candle on my side of the bed re-lit.

"You know you aren't responsible for what you father and sister did to me. I really am thankful for what you did for me. You're a really good person, maybe this time we spend together, will give us a chance to be friends?" I said quietly, lying on my back I waited for a response, but did not get any. He must have fallen asleep, so I followed and fell asleep quickly, anticipating the nightmares that may come.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Daily Affairs

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 3 Nightmares and Daily Affairs

Zuko lay awake after he heard what Katara had said. No one had ever said anything so genuine to him, except his mother, and uncle. He played the words over and over in his head. There was no loop hole like many of the things his father or sister told him. He rolled over and looked at Katara sleeping form. She was facing him and in sleep she looked like an angel in the dim moon light. The sheet hugged her curves securely, and he could see them rise and fall with her breathing. Her one arm was under the pillow, while her other arm was on top of it beside her head. Her face was so relaxed and calm. Her lips were pulled into a loose smile, that probably meant she was having a good dream. Zuko began to listen to the sound of her breathing, It came in slow even rhythms. He match his breathing with hers and soon he fell prey to sleep. His dream was different from any other he had, had recently. This one started off with him sitting in the royal chamber, he wore the fire lord royal robes and his hair was pulled into a stylish top knot. He looked in a mirror and realized he was dressed as the fire lord. The door to the bathroom swung open revealing a woman with a watermelon belly. "Good morning my love." She spoke as she stepped out of the shadows. The women was no ordinary woman, she was Katara. She was dressed in the fire lady traditional robes. Her hands rested protectively over her belly. She wattled up to him and planted a kiss right on his lips. Zuko felt himself heat up at the sign of affection.

The doors to the royal suit flew open revealing a little boy, with blue eyes, but light skin and black hair. He ran to Zuko, who instinctively picked the small child up, "Daddy" the small boy cried as he hugged his father. Zuko could not help, but smile. His uncle was there too, standing beside Katara and patting her belly.

Then the dream began to change. Zuko appeared on the battle field, Ozai was across the field fighting the avatar. While Azula stood before him, her blue fire blazing in the palm of her hand. Zuko looked down beside him. There lay his uncle, Katara, and the small boy. All with their eyes frozen open, but glazed over with death. Ozai struck the Avatar with a lightning bolt and the boy fell. When Azula launched a huge wave of fire at him. Zuko lay on the ground beside his dead family and looked up at the sky, it was the day of Sozen's comet. Ozai stood over his son with his arm around Azula, they both let out a shrill evil laugh. Zuko began to scream and he woke with a start. He glanced around the room, it was black in most areas, but the light from the windows cast over the bed. He looked to his left and Katara still lay beside him asleep. Her loose smile gone and a look of fright was on her face. She began to toss and turn, then she shot straight up and yelled "NO!" Her eyes were not open and her fingers clung to the sheets. "NO, NO, NO" She yelled over and over again. The vase on the night stand beside Zuko, shattered and the water inside, froze into a long sharp icicle, it pointed right at Zuko's neck.

"KATARA! Wake up, please it's just me Zuko" Zuko said not being able to move, with the fear that he might be skewered by the pointy object. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed hold of her hand. He squeezed it softly. Katara stopped yelling and she popped open one eye. When she realized where she was she opened the other. She relaxed and looked down at Zuko, but was shocked to see him pined to the bed by an icicle hovering above his face. She melted it and flung the contents out the window.

"I am so sorry, Zuko." She said when he sat up. He looked at her his gold eyes smoldering softly. He put his hand, the other still holding her hand, on her cheek and wiped away the tears that had been falling.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, looking at her with concern

"It was just a nightmare, but it was about the raping. I saw him over me, he kept doing it again and again. No matter how many times I cried. It seemed so real, Zuko. It was real, it happened to me." She said putting her face in his chest and started to sob, "It would not stop, the pain will not stop."

"Shhh, your okay, I promise you will be okay." He said smoothing her hair with his hand. He slowly laid back down. Her head on his chest, her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her close. She continued to sob into his bare chest, but he did not mind. She needed a friend right now and that was all he wanted to be. When her sobs died down, he rubbed her back gently, "Katara?"

"Yes" She said in a tired voice

"If you have another nightmare tonight, do not be afraid to wake me up, Okay. This is not something you can go through alone. I want to help you through this." He said quietly

"Zuko, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked looking up into his gold eyes.

"I want to make it up to you for what I did in Ba Sing Sei, I also want to gain your trust. You seem like a nice person and a good friend. You're here in a foreign land by yourself, you will need all the help you can get." He said explaining to her and to himself all the reasons he was doing this. His uncle's voice began to play in his head, 'very good, Zuko. Protect the girl, keep her safe.'

"I don't trust you, but I am grateful for your help." Katara said rolling away from him and slowly beginning to fall back asleep.

That night Katara woke four more times, because of nightmares, each time Zuko would hold her close and let her cry. He would whisper soft words and praises to her and just try to help her through it. The hours of the night ticked by and Katara and Zuko gave up on sleeping. They just laid together and talked. Katara did not understand it, but she found herself speaking freely to Zuko. He was supposed to be her enemy and she found herself confiding in him more than anything.

The sun began to rise and Zuko knew it was time for him to rise. There was a quiet knock on his door and Katara just looked at Zuko with a confused, scared look. Zuko rose and threw on a shirt from the floor. He was quick to answer the door. Katara remained on the bed, sitting up and craning her neck to here what the person wanted. Zuko thanked the person and came back in carrying a red robe that appeared to be meant for a woman. "What is that for?" Katara asked when Zuko handed her the robe.

"My father wants us to join him and Azula for breakfast" He explained going to the closet and pulling out a robe for himself. Katara looked closer to at the robe in her arms. It was blood red, with gold trimming. There were simple flame designs on the sleeves and on the bottom of it. She pulled it on and noticed that the collar was low cut and the bottom only ended above her mid thigh. The material hugged her curves and she felt very exposed wearing it. It was clearly something the palace concubines wore. She looked at Zuko to get his opinion, but he just stared at her with a look of shock on his face, "What?" She asked and he snapped back into focus and looked down at his feet. The thin material of her robe made her breast seem very perky. He could not help but stare, definitely not something to do with a girl your trying to get to trust you. A slow blush appeared on his pale face, he walked over to the wardrobe in his room and pulled out an old shirt, he tore it into long strips and he handed it to her.

"You can use that for breast bindings until I can take you to buy some." He said not looking up to meet her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and ran into the bath room. He stood outside the door waiting for her to come back out. She opened the door slowly and looked at him with a content smile, feeling less exposed. He was able to look at her now without his eyes wondering to her breasts. He was happy to make her feel more comfortable. He held out a hand for her to escort her out. She smiled at his gentleman attitude and took it kindly. They walked together through the massive palace. Katara looked around the palace as if she were a kid in a candy store. Never had she seen such an extravagant place, it again made her stomach turn. Zuko watched her happily, but worried that when she saw his father how she would react.

They passed through an open set of doors and entered what was the dinning hall. There was an extremely large table in the room, that appeared to seat fifty easily. Ozai sat at the head of the table, Azula at his right naturally. Both watch as Zuko escorted Katara in, Azula held an evil smirk on her face. Before nearing his father and sister, Zuko whispered to Katara, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I think so, but any sign of trouble you will get me out of here right?" She asked quietly looking up to his amber eyes.

"Of course, I promised to protect you remember?" He said with a soft smile and she smiled back with a nod and turned to look at the awaiting party. Zuko led Katara to an awaiting chair and pulled it out for her. She sat slowly and whispered a thank you to him, he sat down on her right. Zuko made sure to put himself between Ozai and Katara.

"Good morning Water bender" Azula said addressing Katara with a wicked smile.

"Good morning" Katara answered plainly looking into Azula's cold stare.

"How was your evening, son?" Ozai said with a wink as he looked from Zuko to Katara. He gazed at her with what looked to be a look of hunger. Zuko felt Katara tense at his side. Zuko reach next to him and took hold of Katara's hand to comfort her.

"It was good father." Zuko said as he began to eat his food. Katara followed his example and began to eat slowly. She was uncomfortable eating in the presence of a man who was eyeing her as if he could eat her. She felt Zuko squeeze her hand and she looked over at him and noticed he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him and sat up straight at the boost of confidence. Ozai watch his son with the water bender.

"I see you two have grown rather close, but I must remind you Zuko if you get her pregnant I would have to step in." Ozai said just as Zuko took a sip of water. The water shot out of his mouth and across the table all over Azula. She glared at her brother and steamed the water off of herself. "Our family does not need any bastard spawns running around."

"What?" Zuko and Katara said together, and Zuko stepped in, "Father we have no intent on having a baby. Believe me, it will not happen."

"That is good to here, son. I would hate to have to kill your little whore." Ozai said as he saw Katara gasp at his words. She looked down into her lap and dug her nails into Zuko's hand to signal she wanted to leave. Zuko let out a wave of smoke out of his nostrils.

"We should be going, father. You have many meetings today anyway." Azula said standing up.

"I believe you are right my daughter. We should be going." Ozai stood and began following his daughter out of the room. "Good day son, and good day water bender." He called over his shoulder.

Katara almost launched herself out of the chair to attack the son of a bitch, but Zuko held her back when he noticed all the liquids in the room freeze. When Zuko no longer heard their foot steps, he rose from his chair, his hands on Katara's shoulders. She let out a sigh to calm herself and rose to stand beside him. They walked hand in hand back to him room. She laid down face first on his bed and screamed into one of the pillows.

Zuko leaned against a far wall and watch as she let out her frustrations on the pillow. Then when she was done, she sat up and looked up at him. "Your father is mean" She said plainly, trying to remain calm.

"Well I could have told you that." He said, "Next time he does that I promise you can soak him."

"Thank you, so what are we doing today?" She asked tilting her head to the side. In all honesty she wanted to get away from this palace, knowing that the dragon that had hurt her was lurking around every corner.

"I don't know, I thought maybe I could bring you to the village and we could buy you some new clothes. I don't mind it or anything but, I am sure you are tired of borrowing my clothes." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She jumped up off the bed and went to leave, "Lets go." This chance out of the palace could help her get her mind off of everything. He grabbed a sack of money off his dresser and ran after the water bender, who was suddenly very happy to hear about getting out of the palace.

At the entrance of the palace, Zuko called for the palanquin. Katara watch as a set of men carried up a big chair, she looked at it with confusion. Zuko climb onto the pillowed base and reach out a hand to help Katara up. Katara sat beside Zuko, the men lifted the chair and began to walk. Katara scooted closer to Zuko so she would not fall off. The veil around the palanquin kept roving eyes from starring at the people riding inside. Katara had never ridden in one and she felt bad for the men who had to carry them. If it had been up to her they would not have ridden in it.

Down in the village, Katara hopped out of the palanquin as quickly as she could. In no way was forcing four men to carry you around on a heavy wooden platform okay. Zuko stepped out and walked with his head held high. He dismissed the men, so he and Katara could explore freely. Katara loved to see how the people bustled about and bought various items. She loved the smell of the exotic foods and spices. She found a cute shop that sold robes. Each robe had a different color or decoration. The shiny materials and gems really caught her eye. She looked through the robes as Zuko leaned against the far wall and let her do her thing. He was never one for shopping even when he traveled with his uncle. She came to him with a single robe, "I think I will get this one" she said holding it up to him. He looked it up and down, the robe was a dull red and had black trimming. It was plain with no decoration. The collar was high and the bottoms looked to fall to the floor.

"If that is what you want." Zuko said, "if there is anything else you want go ahead." He finished holding up the sack of money.

"Are you sure I don't want to be a burden." Katara said unsure, he just answered with a small nod.

"Can I help you miss" The store clerk asked.

"Umm..." Katara said, but Zuko cut her off

"Yes, we are looking for a couple of robes for her." Zuko said gesturing to Katara, "Preferably in different colors and designs."

The store clerk nodded and led them to a rack with different robes hagging on it. She tossed three different ones into Katara's arms and dashed to the other side of the shop coming back with about five more. She handed them all to Katara and pushed her into a dressing room at the back of the store. Zuko took a seat in a chair outside the changing room door.

Katara stepped out in a bright yellow robe. The color did not go with her skin at all and Zuko thought it was just plain ugly. Katara tried on about ten others that the clerk had thrown at her. She decided on taking two blue robes, two green ones, and three red ones. The clerk added a pile of pajamas to the clothing pile. When Zuko was not looking the clerk passed a couple sets of panties and breast bindings to Katara, who took them great fully. The afternoon wore on and when Katara tried on the final robe she stepped out and looked over to Zuko for approval. Zuko stared at her and his mouth hung open. The dress was the exact same color as her eyes. It was long sleeved and had a low collar. The bottom hit the floor and the whole thing was decorated with tiny dark blue gems. The trim on the sleeves and the collar was pearl white. The fabric hugged her curves accentuating them. She did a little spin and smiled softly at him, "Well?" She said taking him out of his thoughts, which had become a little dirty.

"I say you take it." Zuko said nodding his head at her. She smiled a little bigger at him and walked back into the dressing room.

"It is very kind of you to buy so many new clothes for your girlfriend, your highness" the store clerk said smiling up at Zuko.

"Oh, well she isn't my..." He started but was cut off when Katara came out with an arm load of clothes. Zuko took them from her with out complaint, and handed her the money sack to pay. Zuko left the shop to get some air, his arms weighted down by a mountain of shopping bags. Katara walked out a second later and said a quick good bye to the kind shop lady.

"Ready" She said as she hopped up to Zuko's side.

"You know I am kind of tired lets get back to the palace and grab some lunch" Zuko said as he tried to lift all of the bags. Katara let out a giggle and took hold of some of the bags to help him. Together they staggered through the streets trying to carry all the bags, laughing as they went.

~~Fully edited for your enjoyment! Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Deserve You

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 4: I don't deserve you

Zuko pov

Once we arrived back at the palace, I was exhausted and hungry. The servants were quick to grab all the bags from us and take them to my room, which I was thankful for. Katara seemed to having an internal battle with herself, I knew I needed to do something to distract her. I brought her to the kitchen where I introduced Katara to Lei, the palace cook. Lei was a big older woman, her grey hair was always in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were brown and she had a huge wart on her nose. She was a short and stocky little woman. Lei was mean looking, but when you got to now her she was the sweetest lady. Lei reminded me of a female version of Uncle.

"Lei, this is Katara a friend of mine." I said looking to Katara to make sure I did not say that wrong. Katara smiled warmly at the older woman, who smiled back. I looked back at Lei and with a hand gesture I said, "Katara this is Lei an very dear friend of mine."

"It's very nice to meet you Lady Katara." Lei said with a small head bow as a sign of respect.

"It's a pleaser Lei and please just Katara. I don't like being so formal." Katara said sincerely.

"How about some lunch? Zuko I know how you like my home made Cajun Dumplings ." Lei said going over to the container she had just put on the counter. I looked around the palace kitchen, it had change so much from when I would come here as a child. Lei had repainted instead of the normal gold, red, and black. She had changed the color to purple and the light color made the place look huge. All the trimmings, the stove, and anything else in the kitchen was white. I liked the change a lot. In a corner of the Kitchen was a small table that could seat four. Normally no one sat there and it was just decoration, but my late night had me exhausted. I walk over to the table and plopped down in a chair. Katara looked at me with her head turned to the side, I nodded towards the chair beside me offering her a seat. She walked over quietly and sat down, folding her hands into her lap. Lei walked over quickly carrying a large tray. She placed it on the table quietly, and with a small bow returned to her duties.

On the tray sat two glasses of lemonade, two bowls of soup, a small bowl of fire flakes, and two apples. My mouth began to water at the sight of food. I had not eaten a lot at breakfast, I was to busy making sure my father behaved himself. I was sure Katara was hungry too, she barely touched her food at breakfast. We both ate quietly. I took a sip of the soup and Katara followed. She blew on it to cool it and took a sip, I saw her eyes pop open.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused

"This is really good. I could never make anything this good." Katara said taking another spoon full. The cloud that seemed to hover over her throughout the day seemed to dissipate, and I witness her starting to relax.

"It takes years of practice, Miss Katara. I believe by the time you're my age you will cook just as well. Even though you probably wont need to, if you are to be fire lady." Lei said with a soft smile. Her words made both Katara and me drop our spoons into our soup. Katara began to cough and my eyes popped open. I found myself moving further from Katara, just to give her space and keep her comfortable.

"Oh we aren't together." I said

"We are just friends" Katara said after me, "We have a lot of history between us, some good and some bad."

"Oh, my fault I thought you two were together. I have never seen you like this around women before, Prince Zuko." Lei said with a blush.

I did not say anything back I just looked down into my soup. It was true I had never been this happy and talkative since my mother left. After her disappearance I had become mostly silent, the only time I really spoke up was at that damn war meeting and that is how I got my scar. I guess Katara was saving me, much like I had saved her. I looked over at Katara and caught her looking at me, she looked down at her food quickly and a blush crept up both of our faces.

Then there was a big thump on the table. Lei had dumped a bag of flour on the table and was looking at me and Katara with a funny look on her face. "Well if you two do not have any plans this afternoon I need some help making dessert for the dinner party tomorrow."

Katara smiled and rolled up her sleeves, "Sounds fun, how about it Zuko?" I smiled back at her as I saw the happy shine in her eyes. I rose from my seat and rolled up my own sleeves. Lei excused herself from the room, and Katara and I were left alone to take care of the desserts.

"Alright lets get started." Katara said taking the recipe card from Lei and gathering each ingredient. I had never cooked in my life so this would be very interesting. Looking around the room, I noticed an open bottle of fire whiskey next to the spice rack. Grabbing it, I happily took a few swigs. Katara raised an eyebrow at me, and reached out for the bottle. We both took turns drinking out of the bottle, and a happy buzz settled over the both of us.

Some where in the process of mixing the ingredients I got flour on Katara. Katara looked at me with an evil grin on her face, she threw a handful of flour at me, then I turned into an all out war. Our faces were all covered with flour when Lei came back into the kitchen. She put an end to our flour war and I got a chance to look at the damage I inflicted on Katara. She looked like an old woman. The flour stuck in all the crevices on her face and her normal chocolate hair was a dusty brown. I bet I looked just as funny. Lei quickly chased us out of the kitchen after that saying she did not need us making a game out of anything else in there. When she found the bottle of fire whiskey on the chair beside us she just shook her head. Tired of our antics, she chased us from the room with her broom. I felt like a young kid again being scolded for acting up.

Katara's Pov

Lei reminded me of Gran gran, and I found myself calmed by her presence. The warm soup that sat before me reminded me of warm stew on cold nights back home in the south pole. Zuko must have brought me here as a way to calm my mind. I knew he noticed me today, everytime I started to think about what happened he would do something to cheer me up.

When I heard a thud on the table, I looked up startled. Lei looked at us, and gestured to the bag of flour sitting on the table across from us. "Well if you two do not have any plans this afternoon I need some help making dessert for the dinner party tomorrow." She said with a warm smile at us.

I looked over at Zuko, and found him looking a little startled. I'm sure the prince had never been asked to get his hands dirty in such a way. I was going to enjoy watching him attempt at cooking. I grabbed the recipe card from Lei, and moved to quickly to find the bowls and ingredients we would need.

I was so consumed looking for the ingredients that I had not noticed Lei leave the room. I stood back at the table start mixing the recipe. Of course when I looked up again Zuko had a bottle of fire whiskey lifted to his lips. I watch as the golden liquid poured into his mouth, and how is adams apple moved as he swallowed. Just that subtle action made me drawn to the prince before me. Then the memories flashed into my mind, and I found myself wondering how I could be attracted to the son of the bastard who rapped and beat me?

Then I remembered that, he was the same man who had burnt and banished his very own son. The man had taken away, Zuko's mother just like this nation took away mine. Zuko never let any of it keep him down. He fought everyday to get what he wanted. I found his strength enchanting, and inspiring.

When he turned back to me, I just smiled and reach out for the bottle. The substance felt like fire going down, but it cooled when it hit your gut. In no time, I found it going to my head, and when Zuko got flour on me I could not resist getting back at him. Of course this fun was short lived when Lei re-entered the kitchen and caught us in the act.

Before I knew it we were stumbling through the halls as fast as we could. I found myself laughing the whole way, and When Zuko ran into Azula, I could not help but chuckle harder. I did not realize a few swigs of Fire whiskey could affect the mind so much.

Zuko's Pov

We raced back to my room in a hurry to clean up. We raced passed Azula, Mai, and Ty lee, who watched us go by with confused looks on their faces. What made me laugh more was when I bumped into Azula and smeared flour on her face. Katara giggled quietly as she ran behind me. I ran through my door, I quickly entered the bath room. I could not hold in my laughter when I saw my own face. I was paler than usual and my hair was sickly gray. You could only distinguish my scar because it was a couple shades darker that the rest of my skin. I grabbed a small towel off the towel rack and washed off the flour. I could not believe it, but the flour had managed to get into my ears even some in my nose. When I exited the bathroom Katara was waiting for use of the bathroom, she wore one of my old bathrobes and I am pretty sure she was nude under it. In her arms she had a stack of new clothes. She walked around me and entered the bathroom. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a simple shirt. I had no plans on going any where tonight so I was not going to put on another fancy robe. When I was full dressed, a servant knocked on the door signaling the arrival of our dinner. I had requested our meals be brought to my room, so Katara would not have to be upset about seeing my father again.

The servant exited quickly and quietly. Katara walked out slowly her hair hanging wet down her back. She wore a simple spaghetti strap night gown, red of course. She still had my bath robe drapped on her shoulders and pulled it closed when she found me looking. Her feet were bare and made the tiniest taping sounds as she walked across the room. "Where should I put these?" She asked holding up a wet towels she had used.

"Oh just drop it by the door. The servants brought us dinner." I said pointing to the tray of food on the night stand.

Katara placed the towels in a neat pile next to the door, where I had put my dirty clothes. She crossed the room and slid onto the bed pulling the tray onto the bed with her. I looked out my window to see the time of day. The sun was beginning to set and I began to feel myself slightly drained. The fire whiskey had not yet faded from my system, and I was sure it did not leave Katara's.

"Are you going to eat or what?" Katara said holding up a piece of fruit for me. I smiled and took the offered treat from her. I walked around the bed and sat down on my side.

"Are you still feeling buzzed?" I asked her with a smirk when I saw her sway

"No, I'm fine..." She said with a goofy grin, "I feel just fine"

"Have you ever had a drink before?"

"I've sipped, but no I've never had this much to drink" She said giggling, I just smiled at her happy to find her in a relaxed mood.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked her as I took a bite of the straw berry in my hand.

"It doesn't matter to me really." Katara said as she picked up her glass of tea. I did not say anything, but I notice how Katara kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye as if she wanted to say something to me.

"What?" I finally said

"I was just wondering is all" She said looking back down at the food in her hand

"and what is that?" I told her wanted to know more.

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened to your uncle...you know...after Ba Sing Sei." She said looking away and speaking quietly while she said it. I could tell she was afraid I might explode at her question, which I would have if I was the old me.

"Azula had her agents lock him up in a prison here in the capital." I said remembering what Azula had told me.

"Oh I see" She said looking up at me carefully

"I really do miss him though," I said then added "That is one of the thing about what I did in Ba Sing Sei that I regret."

"What are the others?" She asked carefully

"You really want to know?" I asked looking at her, she gave me a small nod and I answered, "There is only one more and it was turning my back on some else."

"Who?" She said carefully again I could see in her eyes that she really wanted to know.

"You" I said looking into her eyes.

"Me?" She asked tilting her head in confusion, "Why would you regret turning your back on me, a peasant."

"You aren't just a peasant Katara, your smart, kind, caring, and basically the opposite of everyone I have ever met in my life. You offered me friendship, kindness, and healing and I threw it back in your face." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Zuko" I heard her say "you did what you felt was right, like you did when you saved me from your father. Never look at your past as a mistake, but rather as learning from a situation. I guess I could use that advice myself, huh?" She said putting her hand on my arm, her cold palm against my warm arm.

I looked up and into her eyes, I looked for any hint of a lie in her words, and could find none. For some reason her words made more sense to me than anything uncle had ever tried to tell me. I did not know what it was I felt, but I felt something for this girl. She showed me kindness and compassion, we were trying to find ourselves and we leaned on one another for support. I could not understand her ability to trust me even after what I had done. When I had turned my back and nearly caused her friends death. I wanted so badly for her to say three words that I knew would kill me.

She gave me a small smile. I saw something in her blue eyes, but not for long as I felt myself inching closer to her. I could feeling her soft breath on my face, when she closed the gap between us. It was amazing what I felt. It was like swallowing fire and ice at the same time. Her lips hit mine cause what seemed like fireworks. I could never tire of kissing her. Whenever I would move she would follow. Our lips did a dance of passion and understanding. I had never felt this with anybody, not even Mother or Uncle.

She pulled away slowly as she let out a happy sigh and began to catch her breath. I looked down at her as if I was frozen. I could not think or speak, my mind was set on what just happed between us. She came back at me crushing my lips with hers, with a lot more fire and passion. She rose up on her knees so I had to lift my head to remain in contact with her lips. She put both hands on my shoulders and I laced my arms around her small waist. I tried to slow us afraid of where this would go. I did not want to push her and lose her.

"No" She said sitting up and pushing me away from her. "No, We can't" She stood up from the bed and went to stand in front of the window across the room.

"Listen Katara, I know this is hard, but I would never push myself on you" I said standing up and walking behind her. I placed on hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. I looked down at her and saw her eyes filled with tears, one escaping her right eye. I was quick to wipe it away carefully, then stared her straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

"I can't. We can't, it would not be right" She said crying harder

"How would it not be right?" I said confused, "I care about you and I know for sure you care about me so..."

"Your right I do care for you a lot, but I don't trust you. You've been and awesome friend and you have supported me with your strength. However, you should realize how much emotional baggage I carry with me." She said crying harder

"What do you mean?"

"I would never be yours. I would always belong to your father. My best friend is the avatar, the one person who is destine to destroy your father. We are polar opposites, and nothing good could come of us developing feelings for one another."

"Katara you are the most pure person I know. You put others before yourself so much. I did not know I care so greatly for one person, but spending this time with you opened my eyes so much. I love your strength Katara, even after everything destiny has thrown at you, you keep on moving." I said admitting my feelings

The whole time I spoke she shook her head no, "A strong woman does not allow anyone to get the best of her, I have been broken and damaged. The woman destined to have your heart should not be broken, She should be wholesome and good. I can not be that, I'm far too damaged." She said turning and walking to the bathroom, slamming the door before I could say anything else. I stood in my spot for what seemed a life time. I finally gathered the courage to walk to the bathroom door. I pressed my ear to the red door and listened carefully. I heard her inside crying, it was not a soft cry it was a cry of agony. I know it was the rape that had her acting like this, and I knew it would be hard. So all I could do now was help her and hope that one day she would accept me. Right now though, I had no clue how to help her. The only person I knew who could help me was locked in a cell in the prison.

Then that was the place I had to go. I pulled out my royal cloak and scribbled a note on a piece of paper for Katara. I exited my room and walked as quickly and quietly as I could to the palace prison. Hopefully, I would get the help I needed to help Katara.

~~Hey everyone I just wanted to say this is the point where I am going to start to incorperate more of the original plot line of the show. So in the next chapter I am going to have Zuko visiting his uncle. I can't wait to post it, but until then please read and enjoy, and also leave me some reviews. Thanx Bye, Bunzilla894


	5. Chapter 5: Iroh, Oma, and Shu

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 5 Iroh, Oma, and Shu

Zuko Pov

The night was dark and chilly, but I walked quickly to the prison. The cobble stone ground rubbed against the silk of my cloak making a soft sound, the only sound that was heard in the night. The prison was carved into a mountain side and looked like a run down dump. Guards walked freely through the complex, not paying much attention to their duties. I only had trouble with one, and was quick to put him in his place. "I am going in for a visit, your going to stay out here and keep watch, and no one is to know about this." I had barked at him as I pinned him against a wall. I turned from the frightened man and made my way to uncle's cell.

His cell was exactly how I would expect it to be. It was dark and cramped as well as stinky and depressing. He sat in the far corner of his prison, he did not look anything like the clean cut uncle I knew. He hair and beard were a mess from not being cleaned properly in a while. Even when we were refugees he tried his best to be fairly hygienic. The fire and laughter that used to sing in his eyes was almost extinguished by his time spent in this hell hole. I felt a strain in my chest at the sight of the man I truly considered as a father. I wanted to break down and cry, but something inside me said that he did this to himself. If he had just joined Azula as I had he would not be in this mess. He was the one who never abandoned me, but as soon as I wanted to return home he turned his back on me.

Something inside me took over and I spoke, "You did this to yourself you know...we could have returned together...you could have been a hero."

He gave me no response, and turned away from my words. One word from him is all I needed, but he shut himself off from me. That angered me for some reason that he would just turn his back to me, "You have no right to judge me, uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Sei, and you are a fool for not joining me."

Still no words came from him, he just seemed to absorb every word I said. It angered more that he refused to give me a response. His rejection was cutting deeper that I thought it would "Your not going to say anything," I roared at him, before throwing a chair against the wall and shooting fire at it. All I wanted was my uncle, but I knew what I had done was unforgivable I was angry with him, but also with myself.

"You're a crazy old man, your crazy, and if you weren't in jail you would be wasting away in the gutter." I slammed the door behind me. What made me think I could waltz in there and tell him all my problems and he give me some advice about a cloud with a silver lining, like old times. He probably would never speak to me again, it looked like I was on my own with the Katara problem.

I walked through the prison and stormed back to the palace. I relaxed when I approached my bedroom doors finally. Why did I feel so confused? I wanted to talk to my uncle about my problems, but at the same time I wanted to hate him for not joining Azula with me. I wanted him to forgive me, and help me settle this knew uneasiness within me. I hated when life got complicated. I shook my head of the thought, and pushed through my doors. The room was black and I lit a small fire in my palm for light. Walking over to the bed, I noticed Katara had fallen asleep. I looked at her while she slept, she seemed so calm and angelic. Her skin seemed to shine by the light of the fire. Her hair was let out of it's usual braid and was cascading over the pillows. Her hands hugged the pillow to her head, and she had visible tear marks going down her cheek. She had been crying while I was gone, and for some reason I felt horrible about it for not being here.

I shrugged out of my robe and left on my pants. I pulled my feet out of my pointed-toe boots. I stretched the remaining kinks from my back and climbed under the covers with Katara. I knew tonight I should anticipate another episode of nightmares.

~~The Next Morning

To my surprise the night went by without any disturbances. I rose with the sun as normal for me, and pulled on my best robe. I had meeting with my father to attend, which I was sort of dreading. I had not noticed when I got up, but Katara was already awake and dressed. She sat in a chair by the fire place in my room, reading a book off the shelf. She looked up at me once with a slight nod as a good morning. I noticed she was wearing one of the robes I had bought her. It was red and white with fire orchids running along the sleeves and collar. It was one of my favorites, it made her look very grown up and very pretty. Her hair was pulled into a half top knot.

"I have a meeting to attend today, so you can hang out around the palace." I said looking at her for a response.

"Alright, are there any areas in the palace I am not allowed to go in" She asked as if she were anticipating a set of rules. The cloud that had gloomed over her yesterday, was back again today. I needed to do something to lighten her mood even when I was away in a meeting. I did not need her mind turning over those horrid memories over and over again all day, it would not be good for her recovery.

"Umm, no I guess not. If you want I can ask Ty Lee or Lei to come and spend the day with you" I offered, Ty lee may have acted like a minion to my sister, but she was the best person at brightening a person's aura.

"That would be nice, but I don't think Ty Lee likes me to much." Katara said looking in her book again

"I am sure she would be fine with it, anything to keep her aura pink." I said shaking my head at Ty Lee's infatuation with pink. "I will have one of the servants call on her and she can come and get you. You deserve a 'girl's day'"I said air quoting it, remembering when my sister and her friends would have girl's days when we were young.

"That actually sounds really good right now." She said then snapped her head up to look at me, "I haven't had a girl's day since Toph and I hung out in Ba Sing Sei. Oh, Not that I am tired of hanging out with you, Zuko."

"Haha, I know so I will send a message to Ty lee and she should be here shortly. But right now I have to go. I will have Lei bring up breakfast for you too." I said looking out side at the sun for the time. I was late, with out thinking I threw my hair up into a top knot and gave Katara a peck on the cheek all in one motion. I froze where I stood and looked at her to see if that was ok. She was staring wide eyed at me, and a blush crept up her face as well at a small smile.

(Now it Switches to Katara POV)

After Zuko shut the door I let out a small laugh at his action. It was fine with me of course we kissed yesterday, but small gesture of affection could be good for my recovery. I still felt bad for leading him on, then pushing him away. It was true though I did not deserve him, he deserved someone who could fully belong to him. I sat staring out the window and began to day dream. It began with me walking around Zuko's room cleaning, then he came in with a small baby crying in his arms. He shooshed it and I quickly took it from him. The small baby quieted as soon as he was placed in my arms. I looked down at him and noticed he looked exactly like what I thought Zuko would look like as a baby. Then the little one opened his eyes to reveal two blue orbs. My breath hitched in my throat. For some reason this day dream made me so happy to think that I would have Zuko's baby, but still it was wrong for I could never be with him.

A sharp knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts. I marked my page in the book I had just been reading. I quickly walked to the door and smoothed the wrinkles out of my robe. I opened it slowly, there stood a very happy Ty Lee, holding what looked to be my breakfast. "Umm...Hello" I said hoping to strike up a conversation with the girl

"Hello Water bender, ow I am sorry I don't know your name. See Azula, Mai, and I always refer to you as Water Bender so yeah sorry about that" She said in a happy melody walking into the room and placing the food on the table by the chair I had just been sitting in.

"Oh no, its fine but my name is Katara" I said holding out my hand as a formal introduction, "and your Ty Lee right?"

"Yes I am" The girl said spinning in a circle her braid almost hitting me in the face. "Oh yeah Lei had me bring up your breakfast so as soon as you finish eating we can go to the spa and have some fun" She said giggling again.

"Oh umm great" I said as I sat in the chair again and began to eat some fruit from the tray. Ty Lee sat across from me and watch as I ate. "Would you like any?" I offered feeling uncomfortable from her staring. Eating openly in front of the woman who incapacitated me so many times before.

"No thank you, so you and Zuko huh" She said turning her head to the side towards the bed.

"Oh umm no, He is just a really good friend right now" I said looking down with a blush and putting my hand on the cheek he had kissed.

"Right now?" She said raising her eyebrow and looking accusingly at me. "You know you like him, never deny your feelings it clogs your aura." She said wiggling her dainty eye brows at me

"I do not"

"You so do, or else why would you blush when ever I ask about him" Ty Lee said with a laugh and I looked down I had never been called out before for having feelings I wasn't even aware of, "Its okay by the way, he seems a lot happier now than he did when he first got here, and it is all because of you," She said trying to sooth my embarrassment.

"Really? But I thought you would hate me for kind of stealing your best friends crush from her." I said remembering Mai

"You mean Mai right? I know she likes him, but they have nothing in common believe me. Mai is my best friend, but she is to boring for Zuko." She said sitting back in her chair, "I've known Zuko since before I can remember, He deserves a woman with as much fire and drive as he has."

"Oh okay" I said as I finished my last bite of food

"Okay now that your done lets get out of here" Ty lee said jumping up with excitement.

The Palace spa was incredible. We began our spa day in the steam room. The polished marble sparked in the candle light that lite the room. It was incredible I felt so relaxed after. When Ty Lee and I sat in a giant mud pit, it reminded me of the time Toph and I visited the spa. Ty lee was nothing like I had expected. Sure she was happy and hyper all the time, but she was also a good listener and never made me fell unwelcome. We say in the mud pool soaking, when Azula came into the pool.

"Good morning ladies" She said smirking at us, I expected Ty lee to ignore me at that point and declare her allegiance to Azula.

"Good Morning Azula, this is Katara" She said introducing me, she seemed happy to have two enemies relaxing together in a spa.

"I know, Ty Lee" Azula said settling in a spot across the pool from us. I felt her heat up the mud bath a little more.

"So Azula I was just telling Katara about the dinner party your dad is having tonight" Ty lee said striking up a conversation.

"Yes, it is really going to be something, water bender. Have you ever been to a dinner party?" Azula asked me

"Um yes, several. Mostly in the earth kingdom though." I said smiling at her

"Oh that is surprising, but being the avatar's girlfriend would give a peasant those opportunities correct?" She said tilting her head

"I am not his girl friend, he is more like a brother to me, and I am not a peasant. My father is chief, so I am technically princess." I said correcting her, even though I did not trully see myself as that.

"Well honey, your little village does not have much power so technically no your not a princess, peasant." She hissed at me for correcting her. She blew smoke out of her nose, like I had seen Zuko do so many times before.

"Alright, it was a just a statement, Azula. No need to lose your head" Ty lee said trying to sooth her friend

"Very true Ty Lee, so I was talking to Mai today and she is very upset about Zuzu hooking up with a water bender." Azula stated plainly as if she could careless.

"Well if it makes him happy, Zula" Ty lee said quickly.

"Well I don't see how hooking up with a peasant could make anyone happy. No offense" Azula said smiled hoping to hurt my feelings.

"No...nontaken" I said looking down at the mud. "I think I had enough mud for today" I added standing and wrapping a towel around myself. I was not going to remain in the presence of a girl who hated me, and berated me at every chance she had.

"Katara you do not have to go" Ty Lee said in a soft voice, the worried expression on her face was genuine

"No Zuko will probably be looking for my soon any way" I replied shaking my head.

"Well I will at least come with you" She said standing up to put on a towel.

"No really stay and enjoy your time" I told her.

"Yes Ty Lee stay, we have not had enough time to chat yet" Azula said quickly "Beside I am sure Katara has some peasant ritual to perform."

I exited the tub and walked over to the showers to rinse off the mud. While rinsing myself, Azula's words came back into my head. She was right that was another reason why I could not be with Zuko. Sure in the south pole I was sort of a princess, but that did not count in the real world. Out here I was a peasant, not worthy of the fire prince's heart, I didn't even deserve his protection. I climbed back out of the shower and bent all the water off of me and out of my hair, before pulling on my robe.

I pulled my hair into a bun and walked out as quickly as I could. As I walked through the glistening hall ways of the palace, I tried to remember where the library Zuko had showed me was. I roamed through the halls and finally I found it towards the center of the palace. I pushed open the doors and entered a huge library, though no as big as the spirit library.

It had tall open windows, that the sunlight poured in from. There were plush red couches and cushions all over the place. A roaring fire place, was set on the wall opposite of the windows. I roamed the aisles of book. All from different corners of the globe. I was surprised to find a couple from the southern water tribe. I picked up a book that was a pale green and read the title, 'the story of Oma and her Shu'

I remembered that story from the caves, but it would be fun to read it again. I brought it over to a couch sitting facing the windows. I looked out and noticed it had a perfect view of the turtle duck pond. I opened the book and began to reread the story of Oma and Shu. This book put it into much better detail than the sign did in the caves. I was nearing the end when I felt my eyes begin to get heave. They slid shut and I faded into a soft sleep. I began to dream, and it was the most beautiful dream. It was about the baby from my day dream, only he was full grown and was telling a group of children a story about two new lovers. It was called fire and ice, and was about how two people from opposite feuding elements fell in love and together they helped end a very long war. The man telling the story wore the fire lord crown and robes. When he finished telling the story a frail old couple shuffled out of the palace. The old man had sliver hair and the goldest eyes that seemed to almost glow. The little old woman, looked almost exactly like her gran only around her neck hung my necklace. I looked closer at the man again and he had a large scar covering his left eye. It hit me like a lightning bolt and I was jolted out of my dream. I looked around me and it appeared I had been sleeping for a while. I looked out the window and the sun was beginning to set again. I leaned back in the chair about to go back to reading my book, when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly and noticed Zuko standing beside me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hi, what are you reading?" He asked looking the book in my lap

"The story of Oma and her Shu" I explained handing him the book

"Oh I read this one, back before I was banished though." He said flipping through the pages, "Even in a world where they were polar opposites, their love was pure and wholesome."

I gazed into his eyes as he spoke and knew that he wasn't just talking about Oma and Shu, "So I am hungry, how about you?"

"Yeah" I answered with a smile, ignoring the flutter in my heart.

"Great" He said grabbing my hand and helping me out of the chair, I left the book on the table beside the chair and together we walked out of the library.

~~Hey so this is the next chapter. I don't really have much to say about it. Oh and if I had not said it yet, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. So yeah I hope you read and enjoy! Also leave me some more reviews. Sorry not a lot of Zutara in this chapter, but I wanted to start bringing in some of the other characters. Oh and I have been thinking of changing the title! Bye


	6. Chapter 6: What a Romantic

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 6 What a Romantic!

Zuko took hold of Katara's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of their room. He began to pick up his pace and she was quick to follow. He led her through the labyrinth of hall ways. He pushed open the front entrance of the palace.

"Where are we going, Zuko?" She asked confused. She got no reply only a smirk appeared on the prince's face. She smiled quietly knowing he would not lead her into any danger. He saved her after all. They walked up a hill a good distance from the palace.

"Wait here" Zuko said as they almost reached the top. He came around her and put both warm calloused hands over her eyes. "Okay start walking"

She took slow tentative steps in the direction she was originally going. When she felt her feet reach flat land, Zuko removed his hands from over her eyes. She looked before her and saw a blanket and picnic basket set up. _How sweet of him to set us up a picnic, was he trying to be romantic _she thought to herself. He walked around her and sat on the blanket looking over the hill, to the sea. The sun was seeming to dive under the water. It was the most breath taking oranges and reds. It reminded Katara of Zuko's fire. She sat beside him quietly.

"It's beautiful isnt it?" She finally said, Zuko turned his gaze from the sun set and looked at her. She looked remarkable, the golden rays of the sun seemed to make her eyes pop. He could not help but stare.

"Yes, you are" He said with out thinking, then he realized what he said when she starred back at him in shock, "I...I mean...Yes beautiful" He smiled hoping to cover up his embarrassment

"So why are we eating out here?" She asked tilting he head to the side, trying to avoid any awkwardness

"I thought you would like to eat and watch the sun set. I also thought...you know...that it would be...romantic." He said looking at his hands as a blush crept up his cheeks

"Prince Zuko... a romantic?" She asked with a smirk in his direction, "well I love it" She said leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. When she pulled away she laid a kiss on his scarred cheek. Zuko jumped back, when she kissed him it felt like an electric current had shot through his body, but it did not hurt it was just surprising. As he gazed in her eyes his confusion fell away when he saw the guard she had put up was lowered for him. She was finally opening up to him. He leaned back in and kissed her on the lips with no hesitation. He waited for her to pull back, but she leaned in more and wrapped her arms back around his neck. They stay like that making out as if no one else in the world mattered, as if their history was long forgotten.

Zuko was the first to pull back, "You look so beautiful in this color" He said looking at the robe she was wearing. A slight blush rose to her cheeks

"Thank you, you know you would look really good in blue" She said with a giggle at imagining Zuko in the harsh tundra wearing all blue. She could imagine the contrast of his ebony hair against the blue and white color scheme of most water tribe outfits.

She did not realize she had been starring long, until he snapped his head in her direction and stole another kiss.

"Ahem" came a voice. Katara and Zuko snapped apart and glared at the intruder who happened to be Azula with Mai standing behind her. "Zuko, may I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we are busy" He said dipping his head back down to claim Katara's mouth.

"Katara would you be a dear and wait over there with Mai" She said gesturing to Mai who was standing a few feet away, glaring at the younger girl.

"Sounds very important" Katara said getting up despite Zuko's protests. She walked slowly towards Mai looking at Azula out of the corner of her eye. As soon as Katara was out of ear shot Azula spoke.

"So I hear you have been to visit your uncle fatso in the prison tower."She said raising an eye brow. Zuko rose to his feet in a split second glaring down at his shorter sister.

"You got that guard to tell you" He snarled at her

"No I got you to tell me just now, dumb, dumb" She said with an evil grin

"Alright you caught me, now what do you want" He said softer than before

"Surprisingly, nothing, for once I am actually looking out for you. If father hears you are visiting uncle he will think you are going against him. Father is already afraid your little water bender is carrying you child. Just be careful zuzu" She said warning him, she glared at him for a second longer than turned on her heels to leave. "Let's go Mai"

Mai glared at Katara one last time and trailed Azula. Katara ran back over to Zuko and sat beside him.

"What was that all about?" She asked looking at him

"Oh nothing she is just being Azula" He said glumly

"Okay I see" She said with a laugh, "So what's in the picnic basket?"

"Oh I forgot about that" He said reaching for it and pulling out its contents, a bottle of apple cider, fruit, and a big block of cheese and bread.

"Yummy strawberries" Katara said jumping forward and grabbing a handful. Zuko let out a ful genuine laugh, causing her to laugh as well.

"You did not just say 'Yummy Strawberries'" He said poorly mimicking her girly voice with his masculine one.

"Yes I did Mr. Macho, I happen to be hungry and strawberries sound really good right now"She said laughing at him and taking a big bite out of a strawberry

"Save some for me" He said, she threw a small straw berry at him hitting him in the face. "Thanks, but I thought you were a water bender not a straw berry bender?"

"Haha"She said sarcastically eating more of the available food.

They finished their meal quickly enough, and Katara began to pack up. Zuko helped her out and wrapped his arms around her. "You can find your way back to the palace by yourself right?"

"Sure I guess, but where are you going?" Katara asked picking up the folded blanket and picnic basket.

"I have to go do something real quick leave the picnic basket I can return it to Lei when I get back" He said plainly

"If your sure" Katara said handing him the basket and turning to leave, "See you later"

"Bye" He said as he watched her descend into the night. When he could no long see her figure moving in the distance, he walked quickly to the prison tower on the other side of the giant hill. He carried the picnic basket easily along with him. The guard from the other night was there and Zuko was able to pass him with out trouble. He pushed open the door leading to his uncle's cell.

"Uncle" He said to announce his presence, "I brought you some Komodo chicken I know you don't really like it, but at least it beats prison food." he finished pushing the basket through the steal bars.

He knelt down beside the bars and spoke again, "I will admit, I have everything I always wanted, but there is still something that feels wrong. The truth is I have a feeling the avatar is alive, and to top it off I'm falling in love with the water bender who travels with him. I don't know if loving her is right though, I don't know if I chose the right side. Please uncle I need your advice, I am so confused." Zuko said looking down at the floor than at his uncle's back. Still no word was muttered from the old man.

"Fine I will solve my problems by myself. Waste away in this shit hole for all I care." Zuko snarled as he stormed from the prison cell.

Iroh sat in his little corner and let out a tear that had built up.

Zuko stormed back into the room he and Katara shared.

"What's wrong?" She asked from the chair she sat in the corner of the room.

"Nothing I'm going to bed turn out that light." He barked, she looked at him with a look of shock on her face. He had not spoken to her that way since Ba Sing Sei and it really hurt.

"Did something happen to you?..."She waited for a response but none came, she stood from her seat and climbed into bed beside him, even though she was still in her day robe. "Zuko...What's wrong...please tell me" She asked gently placing a hand on his back

"You wanna know what's wrong I went to see my uncle he would not say one word to me. He thinks I am a traitor. What it worse I think the Avatar is alive and I would ask you but you would lie to protect your so called boy friend" He said sitting up and glaring down at her.

"This is what that is about, First Aang is not my boyfriend he never was and will never be. I love him as if he was a baby brother..." She said but was cut off

"Yeah right I saw the way he looked at you every time I attacked you."

"Yeah you knew how much he liked me, but did you ever think that I did not feel that same way." She said placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

He pulled away and looked away from her, "How many times do I need to say it Zuko, Aang is love him like a brother. You are such a frustrating and infuriating fire bender, Your lucky I care for you so much."

"Prove it" He spat out with out thinking, the look on her face was pure shock.

"You know I can't do that Zuko." She said looking into her hands

"Yes you can, you say you will always belong to my father, but guess what he forced himself on you. You did not give your consent so technically you will never belong to him. I am nothing like him I would never force myself on you. Please Katara understand that" Zuko said standing up and walking into the bathroom. Katara watched him go and stared at the closed door until she heard the bath water begin to run. She let out a sigh and rose from her place on the bed. She crossed the room to her pile of newly bought clothing. She slipped on a baby pink night gown with spaghetti straps and cotton candy blue and white orchids painted along the bottom. She slid into the sheets and put her back to Zuko's side.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room, only lite by a single candle on his side of the bed. He bended out the small flame before climbing beneath the sheets. He laid on his back, folding his hands on his stomach like he would do as if he were in his coffin. He had never felt like this before he was in love with her, that crazy water bender that laid beside him. However, even if she shared these feelings she would always choose the avatar over him. He finally had everything he wanted, but now this beautiful girl had to come in and ruin it all. He was a bout to close his eyes, when Katara rolled over and pushed herself up on one hand. He looked to see her leaning over him, her lips coming to him. He pulled back from her and she looked hurt at first, then she tried again. She laid a soft kiss upon his lips and he gave into it, but would not push her into anything else. Her cold hand slide beneath the sheets and traced the form of his six pack. A shiver shot up his back, he knew this would just fuel the chaos within his mind.

~~WARNING CHILDREN HERE COMES A ZUTARA LEMON!~~


	7. Chapter 7:Lemony Goodness

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 7 Lemony goodness

Zuko Pov

She slipped over me, her legs straddling mine. She leaned into me kissing with such fury, she moved her hands down my stomach, I felt jolts of excitement run over the spots she just touched. Then her hands slowed until they reached the strings holding my pants up. Her hands stopped as quickly as they had begun and she pulled away from me. "I am sorry, Zuko. I thought I could do this, but I can't it still hurts to much"

"Is it what my father did to you?" I asked as she rolled off of me and sat with her back to me. I watched as she nodded her head slowly.

"Are you afraid I will do the same to you?" I asked trying to get her to speak to me.

"Of course not Zuko" She said quickly as her head snapped back around the look of shock in her eyes, as if she were surprised I would even ask that.

"You know I would never hurt you like that right?" I asked "I only want to do this with you because you are the only person I would ever want to share this with" I added trying to reassure her.

"I want to believe you, but as much as I love you, not all the trust is there yet..." I quickly cut off her words,

"Than that is where we will start" I told her looking into her tear glazed blue eyes. "Kiss me."

"I don't think this is the time..."

"I want to prove to you I'm who I say I am. I want to show you there is nothing you could do, nothing you could say that would make me hurt you that badly." I told her looking sternly into her eyes. I could see in her eyes she was analyzing each one of my words.

"But..."

"Katara" I murmured, "let's do this for both of us." I spread my arms wide and after a moment she leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. "Oh, come on. That's not your best shot." She trailed her mouth from my neck to my jaw. A sizzle of sensation rippled down the place where her mouth just was.

I felt it, this wickedness, this wanting...it was like seeing my inner fire for the first time, rich oranges, sizzling yellow, deep red. I knew she was ready, she wanted this. Katara lifted my hands to the straps of her night gown, only I moved my hand back to my sides.

Katara Pov

_He won't do it. He wants me to._ The thought raced through my mind when his hands slide away.

In my life, I had never undressed for a man. My own father had not seen me naked since I was six. I gave him a small nod and slid from the bed I stood before him. My night gown going to my knees. Shy and fumbling, I fudged the straps of my silk night gown, it slide down easily, landing in a soft pile on the floor. I was shelled in a thin pink under wrapping. My nipples stood erect and ready through the fabric. My cheeks blushed under Zuko's gaze, his golden eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of me. _Am I really that much to look at?_ I removed the bindings easily and I did not take my eyes off of his. I tried to make my movements seem seductive, while on the inside I was just telling myself to hurry up and make him mine. As the bindings fell the sparkle to almost burn brighter. I reached across the bed and took him of both his wrists. I pulled hi hands towards my chest to hold the weight of my breasts in his hands. I surprised myself by moaning in delight, the heat of his hands making me feel hot and moist in a place I never felt before. His thumb flicked at my nipple in a steady beat, almost matching my heart beat. My breath hitched and I almost cried out. I placed a hand behind his head and slowly, entangling my fingers in his hair, lowered his head, for him to take my breast in his mouth. while he toyed with the other using his hand. I arched my back in pleasure, I could do this forever. After a long while he pulled away and looked up at me. I looked at him with confusion, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

In response, I pushed him down so he was laying on his back again, and kissed a trail up his belly to his chest and all the way to his lips. My mouth traveled back down, my tongue memorizing every bump of his abs, Only stopping at the spot where his black pants tented. My hands pulled to untie the string that held them in place. Finally I realized my curiosity, I had never seen the male sex. I did not get to see anything or explore when Ozai raped me. I pulled them out of my way to feel the full plum-purple weight of him in my outstretched hands. I stared curiously at his package, it was odd but beautiful at the same time. He had to be about eight inches long with how high that thing stood, the ebony hair curling around it. I blushed even more if that was possible. Out of curiously I lowered my head to it and gave him a slow seductive lick along his shaft. I could feel him shiver, it felt good to have him under my control for once. I pulled it into my mouth as far as I could. I moved and sucked and licked causing him to squirm and moan, but also growl with such ferocity and passion. It made me laugh that I had found something that made him squirm. To bad I could not use it on the battle field if I ever had to fight him again.

I pulled away and looked up at his face. He did not look angry or mean or sinister like Ozai. He looked happy, and almost love struck. I smiled at him shyly and crawled up to his face. I lowered my lips to his and he met mine happily. I could feel his fiery passion burning inside.

"Let's do this for both of us" I repeated his words. Together we reached between his legs, pulled aside my underwear, and gently fit together harmoniously. _He fills me_, I realized it with wonder, at the same moment I could see Zuko's thoughts in his eyes, _So this is what has been missing. _He laid me on my back and allowed me to adjust to the foreign object inside me.

We moved in rhythm and I felt such sensation. It was unlike anything, I was quick to learn his movements and copy them. Together we would pant and groan, but never would he hit me or curse at me. He made love to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He slowed and looked deep into my eyes at one point.

"Katara I am going to come, I need to know if that is what you want?" He asked almost afraid to.

"Yes...do it...make love to me" I panted not believing my own words. This moment meant so much to me, I did not want it to end. With a few more thrusts and groans I felt a heat race through me lower half. I felt so good and wonderful. He collapsed beside me breathing heavily as I was. He wrapped his arms around my middle and allowed me to bury my head in his chest. I let my mind wonder. Finally I beside to ask him something.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm" He asked sleepily

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, you are my first" He answered in a proud tone.

"What will we do if I...you know...get...pregnant" I asked quietly, so much so I thought he did not hear me until he spoke.

"We will cross that road when we reach it love." He whispered into my knotted hair and gave me a small kiss on the head.

"Zuko?"

"Yes" He said sounding a little grumpy

"I love you..." I whispered pouring every emotion into it, tilting my head up to see his face. He gold eyes popped open and he looked down at me with an indescribable look.

"I love you too, Katara" He said smiling down at me. I moved up and planted another kiss on his mouth. His tongue began a war dance with mine. Our kiss became longer and more passionate. He pulled away first, with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Careful Zuko, you may find yourself in a relationship with a water bender." I said with a smirk laying my head on his chest

"I'm game" He said a wide smirk on his face and he pulled me closer.

~~Hey this is my first Lemon ever I read a whole bunch to get some ideas for mine. Please review this chapter is basically one big lemon. I am sorry it is so short I just really wanted to post this! The next chapter will be just as awesome I promise! So please read and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Ember Island Part 1

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 8 Ember Island part 1

Katara Pov

After that night, I found Zuko and I had a new level of comfort with one another. At night before bed we would sit together in front of his fire place and read a book or talk about the days events. Zuko had such a calm disposition when he was not obsessing over the avatar or returing home to the fire nation. I found myself falling for his irristable charm, and calm thoughtful personality.

Two Weeks into our new found relationship Ozai announced that Azula, Zuko, Ty lee, Mai, and I were to go on a vacation to get away from palace life. Ty lee, Azula, and I were the only ones looking forward to the vacation. Mai said nothing and only sent dirty looks to Zuko and me. Zuko complained, but with a little persuasion on my part, he agreed to tag along. Before our lovely departure, Ty lee called me to her room.

"Hey Ty lee what do you need?" I asked walking into the room, that was sugar coated in pink.

"Oh Katara, I was packing my things and I realized you probably don't own a bathing suit. So I went through my old ones and I found a few that would fit you perfectly." She said throwing a small bag at me. "There are five in there and if you need more just tell me."

"Umm...Thanks Ty lee" I said looking at the small bag in my hands. In all honesty I had just planned on wearing my under wrappings, but this would be just fine. I turned to leave when I bumped into Mai.

"Oof ...I am so sorry" I said quickly but she glared down at me

"Maybe you should watch were your going you little whore." She barked at me, behind me I heard Ty lee gasp.

"Mai!" She said quickly, reprimanding her friend

"Save it Ty Lee, I am not about to let this little gold digging tramp think she can walk in here sleep with Zuko and expect everything to be okay." She snapped, "You are probably only sleeping with Zuko to get pregnant with his bastard and turn into the fire lady." She said jabbing her finger into my chest. Her words were slicing through me like her swords would. I wanted to scream at her, but found myself silenced.

"MAI!" a booming voice came from the door way, I looked around Mai and there stood Zuko. His head held high making him look mighty and fierce. The look on his face told me he had heard every word.

"Zuko" She said plainly as if she had done nothing wrong.

"I should have your head for saying something like that to her." He yelled, but I cut him off

"It's fine, Zuko. She obviously just wanted to get my attention and I refuse to give her the satisfaction." I said raising my head and glaring towards her, then crossing the room to stand beside him.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking down and into my eyes, he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Yes, can we just go get ready" I asked quietly

"Yes" He said as he guided me to the door, I looked over my shoulder at Mai who was glaring daggers at me. Zuko led us back to our room, I place my bag of bathing suits with my other bag.

"So what is it like on ember island?" I said breaking the silence

"When I went as a kid, it was wonderful. But that was back when my mother was still with us. It has been a long time since I was there." He said

"Well than I will take your word for it." I said kissing him on the cheek, there was a quick knock on the door and in walked Azula.

"Hello brother dearest" She said plopping down on his bed

"What do you want Azula" He said with irritation in his voice.

"I am not here to see you brother. I am here to see your lovely girlfriend" She said looking at me with evil in her eyes. Zuko tensed beside me as he waited for her to continue. I felt a little scared. She reached into the bag she had thrown on the floor. "I came in here before to speak to Zuko and found this on the bed. It is has your name on it, Katara" My eyes widened at hearing her use my name.

"Thank you" I said reaching out and taking it from her. It was a small white box, I went to open it but it was locked. "It's locked" I said looking up at Zuko

"Maybe it is not supposed to open, but still it is beautiful" Zuko said looking down at it, "Who is it from?"

"I don't know there is no card or anything"

"Oh secret admirer" Azula said sarcastically, "Careful Zuzu someone is trying to steal your girl" She said walking out of the room. Zuko glared after his sister, than moved to his suit case.

"We should finish packing" He said quickly realizing the time. I was already packed, so I tied it shut and Zuko grabbed our bags and we ran to the dock to meet the others, I still had the jewelry box in hand.

We reached Ember island by midday. Lo and Li were waiting for us when we arrived. I had never met the old women, but they seemed like any other old women. Their home was very unique I could tell you that much. I walked around and looked about, that is when Zuko came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "It smells like old lady in here"

I could not suppress my giggles and had to agree with him. Ty lees voice brought us over to a corner in the living room. "Who are these beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell" One of the twins said

"Its Lo and Me" "It Me and Li" They both said at the same time, and behind me I heard Zuko make a gagging noice. I gave him a playful slap on the arm, before covering my mouth to hide more of my laughter.

Zuko took hold of my hand and we followed Ty Lee to the bed rooms. "I love the sea shell bed spread" She said laying back on the bed.

"Are you serious, it looks like the beach threw up all over" Mai said glumly. Her boring attitude was really making me mad, but I just rolled my eyes and sat on the bed on the opposite side of the room. Zuko followed me and I leaned my head tiredly on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I watched as Mai's sour face turned even more sour.

Li and Lo walked in with Azula behind them, "We now you were forced to come here this week end, but ember island is a magical place." Li said

"Keep an open mind" responded Lo "Give it a chance"

"It can help you understand yourselves and each other" Li said after her sister, Lo picked up a smooth rock sitting on a table in the center of the room.

"Ember island has a way of smoothing out the most jagged edges" Lo said smoothing her hand over the rock. I listened carefully to the old women, while Mai and Azula over in the other corner kept yawning.

My gaze snapped back to Li and Lo when they started to clap their hands, "Time to hit the beach" they yelled and pulled open their robes, revealing their old wrinkly bathing suit covered bodies. I threw my hand over Zuko's face and I heard him let out a soft laugh at my reaction. When Li and Lo left the room, I removed my hand from Zuko's eyes. Azula and Mai followed Li and Lo to their room.

"Katara are you going to wear one of those bathing suits I gave you" Ty Lee asked happily

"Bathing Suits?" Zuko asked giving me a look of lust

"Yes I was going to wear one," I told Ty lee, then turned to Zuko and began pushing him out the door, "but if you do not leave I will never be able to put one on."

"I got it, I am out" He said turning and leaving the room faster than necessary.

"You two are soooo cute together" Ty lee said giggling, making me blush. I pulled out my bag of bathing suits and looked through it for my favorite.

~~Hey everyone, so this is the next chappie I should have the second half up by tomorow or later this week. Spring break is this week so I will get a lot more chapters u! YEAH! K bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Ember Island Part 2

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 9: Ember Island part 2

Katara Pov

While Zuko and the others went outside to set up the umbrellas and beach blankets, I took the time to pick out a bathing suit. At least that is what I told the others, something about the jewelry box seemed fishy. I wanted to know what was inside it, and this was my first moment alone since we arrived. I pulled the box from where I had stashed it in my bag. I looked at the box there was no key hole. Only an engravement on the front that was exactly like the carving on my necklace. I pulled the blue string from around my neck and looked at the pendant hanging from it. I place the stone face down on the engravement and like magic, I was able to lift the lid. Inside the white box it was lined with blue velvet, a small water bender figure stood before a small mirror in a water bending form. After a few moments, a small melody began to play, and I recognized the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

I allowed my eyes to travel through out the box. It had different compartments to store different items of jewelry. In one of the compartments was a small folded up piece of paper.

"Katara!" I heard Ty Lee yell from down stairs. I closed the box quickly and hid it back in my bag. After securing my necklace back around my neck I pulled out a bikini top and bottom from the bag. I did not bother to look at the details on it, I only strapped it on and left.

I joined the others quickly and noticed that Mai was laying under one of the umbrellas. Even on a hot day at the beach she still had not abandoned her black attire. She wore an all black bathing suit and over which she wore a long black transparent robe. I just shook my head and walked past the gloomy girl. Azula stood watching a group of teens playing volley-soccer ball. Ty lee to no ones surprise was in the process of flirting with half the males on the beach. Speaking of male, mine just so happened to be staring at me with a look of hunger.

Zuko Pov

After Katara pushed me out of the room, I helped Li and Lo carry their massive amounts of beach stuff to the spot. I was already in my red swim trunks and felt a little scared when I saw the reaction I got from most of the women on the beach. Even though their attention was appreciated, there was only one girl I wanted to see. She just so happen to be taking to long to get out here. When I noticed Ty lee was already outside, I walked over to her and said, "Ty lee, where is Katara?"

"She is still changing I think. I can go get her if you want" She said happily bouncing up and down.

"Fine and tell her to move it" I said a little annoyed at Katara's tardiness. I walked back over to where Li and Lo had set up the drink cooler. I pulled out a ice cold flask of lemonade. It tasted wonderful in the heat of the day, but when I looked towards the house I forgot all about the lemonade. Katara was walking towards our area in a navy blue bathing suit, or rather bikini. It was the same style as Ty lee's white one, but Katara did not over accentuate it. The color looked amazing on her. She walked over to were I stood and gave me a soft smile.

"You...you look...amazing" I finally stammered out.

"Thank you" She said looking down at her feet with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask her quietly, she just looked at me with a look of mischief and sprinted out towards the water. I took off after her, she was quick and before I knew it she disappeared in the waves. I went in after her, looking all around me. I felt uneasy, because we were in her element even though I knew she would not hurt me.

I felt something cool twist around my calf and pull me beneath the water. Coughing slightly I reemerge and she pops up right in front of me a spits a stream of water at me. I splash her with water. We continue our game, I have never had this much fun in water before. When we are soaked and tired we retreat from the water, and lay down on the blankets Li and Lo laid out for us. She lay on her stomach breathing heavy and I the same, I lift my left arm lazily and plop around her waist. The warmth of the sun radiates down on us and to me it feels wonderful.

"Hey beach bums we get next game." Azula said snapping me out of my comfort zone. Katara looked up to see what she was talking about. I saw my sister pointing to another group of kids playing volley-soccer ball.

"I'm game," katara said jumping up to go play. Ty lee was up in a second running after her. I got up and brushed the sand off of my stomach. I looked around and saw a bunch of other girls watching me and I began to blush. Apparently katara noticed and came back to me rapping her arms around my waist sending a glare back towards the other girls. I couldn't help but smirk and place a peck on her lips. I loved kissing her, it gave me a sense of pride knowing she loved me so. I heard Ty Lee let out a sigh of approval and saw my sister roll her eyes, while Mai glared at Katara.

We got into position on the court and that is when I noticed azula was treating this game more like a war battle. I had to laugh at that one, only my sister would treat a simple game like a training session. Katara watch competitively as the girl with the pigtails served the ball.

Just as Azula guessed we crushed the pigtail girl and her team. This made my sister relatively happy for the moment. Ty lee and Katara did a funny victory dance, and Mai just looked bored as usual. When I wasn't paying attention two guys walked up to Ty lee and Katara and invited them to a party. I was walked up to Katara and wrapped my arm around her waist to show she was my girlfriend. The two guys looked at me with arrogance as if they had no clue who I was. I felt a bit annoyed at that and when I went to say something to them, Katara stopped me, "We would love to attend your party, that is all of us would" She said gesturing to our whole group including Mai.

"Great can't wait" The one with the pony tail said smiling at Katara. I felt a growl raise up into my throat and katara stopped me again placing a hand on my bare chest. The guys walked away after that with dumb grins on their faces. Ty lee grabbed my sister and dragged her in the house to pick out an outfit for the evening. Mai followed them glumly, while Katara and I helped pack up the blankets and umbrellas.

"You look excited" I said noticing the smile on her face.

"Yeah I love going to parties. This is going to be a lot of fun" She replied smiling at me.

"I guess" I said

"You guess?" She asked raising an eye brow at me. "Zuko, we are going to have fun, and when I say we I mean us" She said placing her hand on my chest looking at me happily.

"if you say so Katara" I said grinning down at her.

"You know I always get my way" She told me wrapping her thin arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss. Her lips tasted like the sweetest sugar. When she pulled back, I had to lick my lips to keep her taste in my mouth. She picked up a big pile of blankets and I picked up what I could and we walked back to the shore house.

Katara Pov

I raced back to my room after I dropped off the blankets with Li and Lo. Ty lee was not in our room when I got there. She must have been helping Azula and Mai get ready. I took that as my chance to read the note in my jewelry box. I pulled out the box from where I had stashed it on my way out, and pulled my necklace off from around my neck. The box opened and I pulled out the small white note. I was very curious as to what it was. The paper unfolded was about half the size of a normal sheet of paper, and the note was fairly short:

Katara,

DBS 1 month, B re-D, ouy ssim ew.

S.A.T.

I read it a few times over, but still could not under stand what it meant. I heard someone walking outside my room and threw it back in the box and slammed the lid. There was a knock on the door and I called a quick "Come in" before throwing the box under my pillow.

In walked Ty lee, "I thought you could use some help getting ready" She said and she walked over to my bag of clothes. She pulled out a short red belly shirt with one strap, and a red skirt. "Oh these are so cute." She said happily holding them up.

"I don't know" I said looking at how revealing they would be.

"Just try it, Tara" She said using her new nickname for me.

"Alright" I told her shaking my head.

Of course the outfit looked great on me and Ty lee would not hear any if, ands, or buts about it. So I caved in and wore it, Ty lee pulled my long brown waves into a top knot, allowing the lower half to hang free. I picked out a pair of gold sandals and admired myself in the mirror.

"Tara, that necklace is pretty and all but it does not go with your outfit at all." She said looking at my mother's necklace around my neck.

"Are you sure?" I said putting my hand over it, she nodded then handed me a slim red choker to wear in it's place. I reluctantly pulled the blue necklace off and walked over to my bag I opened the zipper and tucked the necklace in secure. I clasped the new necklace around my neck and together Ty lee and I left the room.

Zuko and the others were already waiting for us, all dressed to impress. I let my confusion over the note go and decided to enjoy the rest of my vacation.

~~Hey people here is the second half of Ember Island. If you do not understand what the note says I will explain it in the next chapter! Please review! Thanx bye


	10. Chapter 10: Parties are Boring

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 10: Parties are boring!

The party was exactly how Katara could imagine it. Their were teenagers of all ages every where, talking, dancing, being normal teens. She would never attend events like this if she were still with the others. They would be on appa right now running from some more fire nation soldiers. The first thing she did after they walked through the door was go dance. Of course that meant she had to drag Zuko behind her. Zuko who despised dancing stood in place while his giddy girlfriend danced in circles around him.

"Come on Zuko!" She said breathing heavily, "This is so much fun"

"Sorry but No" He said plainly

"Fine Mr. Boring, Go sit in the corner and be boring with Mai" Ty lee taunted dancing beside Katara

"Fine" He said sounding a little annoyed, he turned no his heal and began walking towards the glum looking Mai. Katara just watched him go, shacking her head at his moodiness.

Zuko sat down beside Mai and did not say anything. "This party is boring" Mai said trying to start conversation with the boy she had been crushing on since she was six.

"All parties are boring" He responded not looking at her.

"Everything is boring" She said looking at him

"If that is what you think" He answered, all he got as a response was a huff from the young woman beside him. He sat in silence beside Mai, watching his graceful girlfriend glide across the room with Ty lee beside her. At one point guy walked up to Katara and seemed to ask her to dance. Katara's eyes found Zuko and he read her answer clearly. Removing his nails from his palm, he watched as the rejected young man walk away from Katara. He let out a small chuckle, and Katara grabbed hold of Ty lee's arm and together they walked over to where Mai and Zuko sat.

"May I have this dance?" Katara said holding out her hand as a slow song began to play. Zuko had to smile at her effort to get him out on the dance floor. She gave him a little puppy dog pout and he was forced to give in. He grasped her out stretched hand and together, Katara leading, they walked to the dance floor. Ty lee let out a small giggle as she watched Katara instruct Zuko.

The steps were simple and graceful. Katara guided him around the dance floor like a wave guided the sea. They move with stunning grace, their movements seemed to mimic that of steam. Katara felt her safest with him powerful hands wrapped around her tiny waist. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes she allowed herself to feel their movements and smell his alluring must. Zuko felt her relax in his embrace and he could not help but smile. Her smell came off the top of her head hitting him in the face, making him take deep breaths as if it was a drug. He could not seem to get enough.

To both of their dismay, the song came to its end, and just as they were going to dance another, someone tapped Zuko's shoulder. He turned to see Chan standing behind him, smiling hungrily at Katara.

"I was wondering if I could cut in?" He asked holding out his hand.

"It's up to Katara" Zuko said boldly

"How about it...Katara?" Chan asked emphasizing the fact that he used her name.

"I don't..."

"Oh come on, one dance would not hurt, would it?" Chan asked

"Well I don't think so..."

"And I promise to give you right back, not a moment after the song is over." He added

Katara looked up into Zuko's eyes, than back at Chan, "Alright" She answered holding out her hand. Chan took her hand in his over sized one, it felt nothing like Zuko's. His was warm and inviting, Chan's was cold and rough. Katara found herself crushed against Chan's chest. He smelled of cheap after shave and over powering cologne. Katara held her nose away to get fresh air.

"You know Katara, my father is an admiral in the fire nation navy. I could buy you what ever you wanted" He said as if he were king shit.

"That is very impressive Chan" Katara said not amused

"I could also take care of you in ways scarface, never can" He said sliding his hand from her waist down southwards.

Katara's hand caught his and forced it back up to her waist.

"I am sorry chan, but I am very loyal to my BOYFRIEND" She said sharply

"Oh but believe me he can not deliver like me" He said putting his hand on her ass again, his grip on her hand had tightened. The hungry look he was giving her sent a chill up her spin.

"CHAN!"

Two minutes before...

Zuko retreated from Katara and Chan, turning his back on them. Mai walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Zuko, lets dance just once" She said

"I guess" He responded, she crushed herself against him. Katara's body was soft and comforting against him, Mai was skinny and it felt like he was dancing with a skeleton.

"Zuko, you know I have had feelings for you for a very long time, right?" Mai asked looking at him

"Yes Mai" He responded quietly

"And I just want you to know that I would do anything for you...and I do mean ANYTHING" She said with lust in her eyes. Her pale bony hand slide from his shoulder onto his chest.

"I am sorry Mai, but I am completely loyal to Katara" He said pulling away

"Not from what I can see" She said pointing towards Chan and Katara, Chan had her pressed against him, his hand on her buttocks. She had a look of fear in her eyes. I could almost see the memories flashing before her eyes. We did not need an ass like Chan ruining all her progress.

"CHAN!" Zuko yelled rushing away from Mai. Zuko pulled Chan away from Katara like lightning, Katara stumbled back. Zuko put himself between Katara and Chan.

"What's you fucking problem man?" Chan said angrily stepping towards Zuko. They were nose to nose, each sending glares towards the other.

"That is my girlfriend you ass" Zuko yelled pushing Chan away from him.

"Zuko...its fine...I am...fine" Katara said trying to calm Zuko down. She put her hand on his arm noticing the sudden rise in his temperature.

"THAT'S IT YOU AND ALL OTHER FREAKS OUT!" Chan said as his friends walked over to back him up.

"I was leaving anyway" Zuko said grabbing Katara's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Wait Zuzu, I think I want to take a party favor home with me" Azula said smirking a little. She did a swift kick and knocked over a ceramic vase. Ty lee took the hint and did a back flip on to a rafter on the ceiling, knocking down all the glass chandeliers. Katara took out a water wip made sure every guest got wacked on their way out to door. Mai and Azula kicked out some windows as Zuko took out the table and a scorched a couple couches. Chan stood frozen in his place, screaming and crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried when Zuko lit his father's favorite area rug on fire.

A few minutes later, Azula, Ty lee, Mai, Zuko, and Katara all walked up the beach back to Li and Lo's shore house with huge smiles on their faces. Chan of course was back at his house still freaking out.

Before they entered Li and Lo's house Zuko said, "Well that party was boring"

Mai responded plainly, "All Parties are boring"

~~ FINALLY UPDATED! REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANX BYE 3


	11. Chapter 11: Returning Home

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 11: Returning Home

Katara Pov

When we arrived back in the palace, Ozai was there to greet his children with open arms, which surprised me. When he pulled Zuko into a hug I saw his eyes flicker to me and fill with lust. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, and I felt myself cowering at his scrutiny . Ty lee who stood beside me, saw the look he gave me and took a step towards me as if to block his gaze from me. I know I had not been friends with Ty lee long, but it was very nice of her to protect me from Ozai's unwanted attention.

Zuko walked back to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist he led me back to our bed room. Kissing me with fiery passion he closed the door behind us. I pulled away with a chuckle.

"ZUKO!" I said as I turned my back to unpack the bags that lay on our bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck and pushing aside my robe to reach my shoulders.

"Zuko, I want to accomplish unpacking tonight." I told him gesturing to the mountain of clothes laying on our bed.

"Fine" He replied with a chuckled before going to unpack his own bag. I went through my cosmetics bag that Ty lee had packed for me, which contained make up, my toothbrush, and month cycle clothes. Thats when it hit me, I had not received my month cycle. I dropped the my toothbrush and hair brush on the bed, and felt my eyes widen in shock.

"No" I whispered to myself

"What's the matter, Love?" Zuko called from inside the closet where he was hanging up his robes.

"N...Nothing...I just remember I left something in Ty lee's bag." I said walking towards the door. I all but ran through the halls of the palace. I turned down a hall and ran right into Mai.

"Watch where you're going, peasant" She shrieked, that is when I noticed she had her hand on the fire lord's bed chamber door.

"The fire lord requested an audience with you?" I asked

"YEAH, lets go with that one" She answered rolling her eyes and opened the door only to disappear behind it. I walked the rest of the way to Ty Lee's room with a look of disgust.

"What's cooking good looking?" Ty lee asked from her place at the vanity when I walked in.

"Huh...oh nothing" I said shaking the thought of Mai and Ozai together. Ty lee looked back at me through the mirror with an eye brow raised.

"Okay" She said as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Actually...Ty lee in general how do Fire Nation women find out their pregnant?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"What Katara...I did not hear you" She said turning around to look at me

"How do you know if your pregnant" I asked quieter still looking at my feet

"Well if you miss your cycle, you start throwing up, you eat more, and towards the middle of pregnancy you start to get fatter. Why?" She asked smiling softly at me

"Oh no reason" I said looking from her to myself in the mirror, my eyes falling on my abdomen.

"Katara...you don't think your...Oh MY GOSH...YOU DO!" She shrieked as she jumped up and hopped over to me and hugging me close. "Oh sorry forgot for a minute" She said letting go and smiling down at my belly.

"What No...Ty lee" I said trying to deny it, than I started to cry. I walked over and sat on her plush hot pink bed. "What am I going to do? What if it's the fire lord's? What will Zuko say?"

"Katara you do not know for sure yet. Let's wait a little while and find out. Than you can tell Zuko. The you and Zuko can raise the baby and live happily ever after" She said coming over and hugging me.

"But Ozai said if Zuko got me pregnant he would have to intervene. Even worse i dont know whether Zuko or Ozai is the father. either way I can't let Ozai kill the baby, even if I am pregnant." I said remembering the morning we had breakfast with Azula and Ozai.

"Katara don't worry, We will take care of it until the time comes, but you atleast have to let Zuko know what is going on. He has the right to know, you guys are kind of fearing now." Ty lee said almost motherly.

"I know" I whispered looking down at my hands. Ty lee held me closer and I cried into her shoulder. We sat there, me crying out my heart on Ty lee's shoulder for a good half hour.

"Come on I will go with you back to your room" She offered, "you shouldn't put this off longer than necessary."

"Ok" I said through a hoarse voice. We walked side by side in silence through the dark halls. When we walked past Ozai's room, Mai was walking out with her robe tied loosely around her waist, her hair astray, and she had a scorched hickey on her neck.

"MAI?" Ty lee gasped looking her friend up and down.

"What...Don't judge me Ty lee" Mai said storming away from us.

"I have to go talk to her. Are you going to be okay from here?" Ty lee asked

"Yeah... go give her hell" I told Ty lee as I turned back towards my room. I walked the last few steps and they seemed to take every thing out of me.

I pushed the door open and saw the lights were dimmed. Zuko was under the covers already, his swift snore the only sound in the room.

"ZUKO?" I whispered, but got no reply. I closed our door with no noice, changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers. I looked at Zuko, his scar side was towards me as he lay on his back. His breathing was even and he looked so peaceful. I smiled softly than while I laid a hand on my stomach I allowed myself to fall asleep.

Sure enough that night my dreams would be plagued by images of tiny babies who looked like Zuko. For some reason those dreams did not give me fear, but rather pride.

~~Hey Everyone Yes I made Katara get pregnant, but that is only to make this story more interesting. My original plan was to keep the story on the same lines as the show, but after thinking about it I plan to add a lot more drama into this story! Thanx for reading and please REVIEW! FYI Sorry it is so short! 3 Bunzilla894


	12. Chapter 12: Funny Behavior

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 12 Funny Behavior

Three weeks after the last Chapter

Zuko Pov

When I woke up the next morning I found my arm slung around Katara. I smiled softly at seeing how peaceful she was. I lifted my hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She began to stir and I smiled when her ocean eyes opened to stare up at me.

"Good Morning" I said with a soft smile, she stretched and let out a small groan before sitting up and looking at me again.

"Good Morning" She said happily, I leaned in to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took that as a sign to continue. I untied her robe and slide my hands inside. Moving my hands up and down her side, sending shivers through her body. She let out a moan and ran her fingers through my hair. I pushed her down so that she was laying on her back and I straddled her hips. I kissed down her front and gave each of her nipples a tweak. Than she sat bolt up.

She pushed me off of her and ran to the bath room. She slammed the door before I could say a word. I was at the door in seconds and I could hear faint sounds of her throwing up.

"KATARA! Let me in..." I said banging on the door, the notices was blocked out by the sound of her throwing up.

"No go back to bed Zuko I'll be fine" She replied gasping, that was it with one swift kick I had the door open, she was knelt down by the toilet, her hair like a curtain around her face as she emptied her stomach. I walked to her side and pulled her hair behind her head. I rubbed her back with my other hand and whispered comforting words to her.

With weak hands she tried to push me away, but was either too busy puking or crying to really push me away.

"You will be alright, Love. This little bug will go away soon" I said rubbing her back. I hated getting the fire flu, and I could tell she had it for sure. "The flu only lasts 24 hours you will be better by tomorrow"

"Your probably right" She said as she stood up and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. When she was done and cleaned off I picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed.

"You lay here and rest" I said pushing her hair out of her face. "I have a meeting today, but I will send Ty lee in to take care of you"

"Umm...Okay" She said rolling over so her back was to me

"I love you tara" I whispered in her ear before laying a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too" She murmured back as I walked to the door. I walked through the halls wondering how Katara could have gotten the fire flu. Fire nation citizens only caught the flu during the winter months. Since it was the end of spring it felt odd for her to catch the flu now.

"HEY ZUKO" Ty lee yelled as she did a cartwheel towards me.

"Hello Ty lee" I said plainly

"Where is Katara on this fine morning?" She asked as she tilted her head and stared at me with a look of excitement on her face.

"She is back in our room. She has the fire flu, I was wondering if you would go sit with her. I have a meeting to go to" I asked trying to be nice

"Alrighty, but are you sure it's the fire flu?" She said looking at me funny

"She was throwing up this morning so what else could it be?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Never mind than" She said shaking her head and turning to walked towards my room, before she was to far down the hall I heard her say, "Boys are so stupid"

I let out a frustrated sigh and went to the war meeting. Through out the meeting the advisors spoke to my father about various topics and through out the meeting I was rarely addressed. Azula spoke freely in the meeting throwing in her two cents every five minutes. I did not speak up, not out of fear, but simply I had no interest in the topic of war. My father paid me no mind while I sat beside him, I felt like an invisible figure forced to attend these meetings.

When the meeting was called to an end, my father stood and asked for an audience with me.

"Zuko, how is your water bender?" He asked smiling greatly at the mention of Katara

"Very good father. She and I have grown rather fond of one another." I told him plainly

"You have not grown tired of her yet?"

"No sir, She is a very kind person." I told him

"Well when you are tired with her send her my way, I hunger for the company of a water bender I once more." As if to add emphasis he licked his lips and that sent a shiver of fear down my spine. "Aw my next appointment is here, please be on your way Zuko" He added as the doors to the war room opened to reveal a woman's figure.

I walked towards the door and as I passed the person I noticed it was Mai. She wore her hair down, her see through robe was tied loosely and you could tell she wore nothing underneath it. I froze at the door and turned to see Mai disappear behind the curtain of fire. Thats when I heard both of them let out sinister laughs. I walked quickly back to my room, trying to shake off the image of Mai and my father. I did not see where I was going and ran into Azula.

"Watch it Zuzu" She said folding her arms

"Azula did you know about father and Mai?" I asked her

"What about father and Mai" She asked looking very confused for a moment

"Well apparently your friend Mai is father's new play toy." I explained

"Mai...HA...Mai would never hook up with father" She said with denial

"Well than you'd be surprised." I said walking away from her as she turned and headed towards the war room. I could just imagine her face when she walked into that room and caught Mai and my father together.

I pushed my door open and saw Katara sitting in a chair by the window reading a book.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as I crossed the room and gave her a slow kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I feel fine now" She said returning the kiss by wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Good, because there is something I want to do that we have not done for some time." I said lifting her up in a bridal style hold and carrying her to the bed.

"I am sorry Zuko, but I am not in the mood for that right now" She said with hesitation in her voice.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused

"No, of course not, its just I don't want you to catch what I have" She said quickly

"It's not contagious, and besides I had it when I was a kid I can't get it again" I said before sucking on her neck.

"Mmm...but honestly Zuko not right now" She said pushing me off her and sitting up.

"Okay if you do not want to" I said looking down defeated

"Zuko I want to...but just not right now" She explained trying to spare my feelings. She grabbed by bangs and opulent our foreheads together, staring into my eyes.

"Katara we haven't...you know...in a long time... I just feel like you don't...want me anymore" I said

"You know I love you Zuko. It's just something has come up" She said turning her Gaze away from mine.

"Please tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. I am so confused" I told her, putting a hand on her chin and making her look back up into my eyes. At the same time she grabbed my other hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It involves this" She said as her hand moved away from where mine was on her stomach.

"What you feel like your going to throw up again?" I asked even more confused, pulling pack to get out of her way.

"No...No...Wait here" She said pulling away and going into the bathroom. She came back out carrying a clean month cycle clothe.

"You have your month cycle?"

"NO...I have not gotten my month cycle" She whispered looking at anything but me. I could tell she wanted to tell something but she was holding back.

"What does that...oh" I said as everything she told me started to fall into place. The throwing up, the missed month cycle, the reason she was acting so funny, Ty Lee, every thing pointed in one direction.

"Zuko...I'm...Pregn" I cut her off before she could finish

"Pregnant" I said it slow and turned it over and over in my head. A slow tear fell down her tanned cheek, and her eyes searched mine for a reaction. I crossed over to her in three long strides and had her protectively wrapped in my arms. If my father found out he would kill her and the baby.

"How long have you known?" I asked her quietly

"About two weeks" She cried into my shoulder.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked trying to control my emotion.

"Ty lee is the one who figured it out for me." She explained, and that explained Ty lee's funny behavior this morning. She began to cry harder into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay tara." I told her

"it isn't okay Zuko!" She said pulling away, "I don't even know who fathered this baby"

"I'm the father, Tara."

"How do you know? you father could be the one who fathered the baby"

"no he could not have because he drugged you when he raped you. Tara when I took you from his bed I noticed he had herbs to prevent pregnancy he must have used them, to prevent having a bastard child."

"So this is your bastard child, that your father has already threatened to kill?" She said with fear in her eyes.

"No he won't be able to Katara we have ways of preventing him from finding out."

"What abortion? I can not do that Zuko. I can not take the life of my baby" She scoffed at me in anger.

"No that is not what I meant. I would never think about that. I was saying we could hide the pregnancy and when it starts to show I can have Ty lee take you some where." I offered

She nodded and went to sit on the bed, she laid her head on her pillow, her hands on her stomach already protecting the life inside.

"Katara, forget about the danger of my father for a minute. Do you regret what we did?"

"No,Zuko. It's just I don't know if I can handle Ozai finding out about this. He will kill the baby, and hurt me again or kill me. He would probably banish you as well." She said the pain evident in her voice.

"and I will do everything i can to stop him." I said climbing on the bed and placing my hand over hers on her abdomen. This was going to be very difficult.


	13. Chapter 13: Mother

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 13: Mother's memory

Katara Pov

Zuko and I sat entwined in one another's arms until there was a knock on the door. He pulled away with an apologetic look on his face. I wiped the tears streaks from my face and smoothed out my dress. I stood and joined him at the door as he spoke to the servant at the door.

"Yes we will be done in a moment, would you tell him that for me?" Zuko asked quietly

"Yes sir" the servant said bowing and walking away from the door. Zuko closed it with a huff and turned around.

"What did he want?" I asked quietly, but Zuko walked right past me to the closet. He started searching through the racks that held both of our clothes. "Zuko?" I said confused and standing outside the closet as I heard his movements stop. He came walking out and threw the concubine robe his father had given me on the bed.

"Put that on" He said walking in to the bathroom, his voice was stiff and I felt myself shrink back from him.

"Zuko, What's going on?" I asked a little scared, as if my hands had a mind of their own they wrapped protectively around my stomach.

He came walking out with his hair pulled into a tight top knot. I hated when he wore his hair like that. He did not look like my Zuko, he looked like the fire nation's Prince Zuko.

"My father had ordered us to join him for dinner in his personal dinning room." He said rummaging through our closet again he pulled out his formal prince armor. He rarely wore it lately.

"Do we have to?" I browned with an eye roll

He let out a small chuckle and came over to me. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes, but this time I refuse to let him say anything against the mother of my child" He said the emotion in his eyes told me he was willing to die to protect our baby.

"Your not going to tell him are you?" I said looking away a little

"No this stays between you, me, and Ty lee until I think of something else." He said letting go of my face. "Now go change so we aren't late."

I hated wearing that thing. I despised the feel of the thin silk on my body, I hated how open I felt. I wanted to be warm and snug in one of my night gowns or robes, anything but this. It clung to my curves and I worried that my stomach would give something away, but I asked Zuko of course, "Do I look pregnant?"

"No, Katara, love you have to remember you won't really start showing for a couple more months. Don't worry" He said kissing my forehead.

"Alright, lets get this over with" I said smoothing out the wrinkles in my robe.

Zuko wrapped his arm around my waist and together we walked to his father's quarters. Ozai's quarters consisted of his bedroom, a living area, his dinning room, rooms for his concubines, and his bathroom. Zuko pushed open the doors to the dinning room, while still holding tight to my waist.

"Brother" Azula said greeting her brother as we entered, "Katara" she spoke my name with venom. She sat beside Ozai on his right hand.

"Azula" Zuko and I said in unison

"Zuko and Katara how lovely of you to join us" Ozai said standing from his seat at the head of the table. He crossed the room to us and took my hand, he gave it a small kiss as if I were royalty or something.

"Katara you look lovelier than ever" He said into my face, and I could tell he was drunk.

"Thank you, sire" I said bowing my head a little.

"Come sit" He said pulling me out of Zuko's arms and towards the table. He seated me beside him on his left side, and Zuko was quick to sit beside me. The doors open loudly and in walked Mai with her head held high. Ty lee walked in behind her, and was quick to take a seat beside Zuko.

"Azula be a dear and move down. I want Mai to sit here" Ozai said to Azula as he eyed Mai hungrily.

"Of course...father" Azula said a look of disgust on her face. Mai practically skipped over to Ozai's side as if she were his pet or something.

The meal began and everyone at quietly. Ty lee complimented Azula and me a couple times trying to make conversation, but it never stuck. Than Azula spoke and got everyone's attention.

"So water bender, I am surprised the Avatar has not tried to rescue you yet" She said looking at me with evil in her eyes. She was trying to get a rise from Zuko or me, I could tell.

"I'm under the impression that my dear friend is dead." I said quietly

"But I thought you were his healer or something like that. Did you not try to hear him before I captured you And gave you to my father." Zuko chocked on his soup beside me.

"N...No I did months have the opportunity..to heal him." I said quickly trying to not look at Zuko.

"What a shame, I saw the way he looked on the battlefield, there is no way he survived without a healer." She said smiling devilishly

I did not answer her, only looked down to feign sadness I did not need them knowing that the water from the spirit oasis had saved Aang's life.

"it is cruel you know. To have a relationship with the fire prince so soon after the passing of your avatar."

"I think Aang would understand I am happy with Zuko" I told her reaching under the table and taking hold of Zuko's hand. He squeezed mine as a sign that he was still with me.

"Yes I suppose your correct to hope so" She said turning back to her food.

"So Mai that is a pretty robe you are wearing where did you get it" Ty lee asked looking at Mai.

"Oh this it was a gift from our very own fire lord." Mai said standing so everyone could see her robe.

"That was Mother's" Azula said from beside me as she looked Mai's robe up and down, she feigned an emotional reaction but her eyes said otherwise.

"WHAT!" Zuko said a look of anger on his face.

"Zuko, Azula, I gave Mai the robe as a gift. No one wears it so why would I just let it go to waste" Ozai said defending himself Sipping his fire whiskey.

"It does not matter father, that robe belonged to mother. No one has the right to wear those robes." Zuko said standing with a look of hurt and dismay on his face. He turned on his heels and walked towards the door.

"I will go talk to him" I said standing and following him out the door. He was in the room by the time I got there. He lay face down on the bed and I just watched him for the first few minutes.

"Zuko?" I said trying to get him to talk

"Don't worry about it Katara" He told me lifting his head slightly so I could hear him.

"Zuko if this is really bothering you than you need to talk about it" I said walking to the bed and sitting beside him. I started to massage his back to calm him.

"It's just she was my mother, those robes are the only part of her that remain in the palace. By him giving them to Mai, it is like he is saying she never mattered. That honoring her memory means nothing" Zuko answered

"But more of her remains in this palace besides just the robes" He sat up a little to look at me with a confused look on his face.

"You and Azula" I said "Your are apart of her and as long as you are alive a part of her lives on."

"Thanks Katara" He said pulling me into a hug. He pulled away and excused himself to go use the bathroom.

When he closed the door a box fell off the desk beside the door. It was my jewelry box, the one with the note in it. I picked it up and as I did realization hit me. The note inside, was a warning meaning that Sokka, Aang, and Toph were still going through with the day of black son battle.

If they attacked as planned, that would mean I had a serious choice to make between the father of my child and my family. Yue help me.


	14. Chapter 14: Daddy Drama

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 14: Daddy Drama

Zuko pushed the bathroom door open and saw Katara standing in the middle of the room with the jewelry box clutched close to her chest. The look on her face told him she was lost in thought.

"Katara" he said walking over to her

"Hmm...oh sorry" She said walking over to the ebony desk to set down the box. She ran her hand over the lid of it as if it was the softest thing she had ever touched.

"Are you okay" He asked coming up behind her and placing both of his hands on her shoulders, "Is it the baby?"

"Oh no, the baby is fine. I think I am just a little hungry." She told him turning around and smiling at him.

"That's right we never got to eat. I will go call for a servant to bring us food and you just sit and relax." He ordered giving her a kiss on the head.

"Okay" She whispered as he pulled away and left the room. She laid down on the bed and let her mind wander again. If she chose to go with her friends than she would be forced to fight Zuko and she knew to well he would fight for his nation. If she stayed with Zuko, she would be forced to watch her family die. Both choices were out of the question for her. She needed to come up with a plan that would save all the people she loved.

The door clicked open to reveal Zuko walking in with a mountain of food on a small tray. "It appears Lei saw you walking in the hall way and her motherly instinct told her you were expecting" He said as he tried to balance all the food on the tray.

"WHAT!" she said sitting bold upright and looking him with fear in her eyes, both hands hugging her abdomen.

"It's okay love, She told me she would not tell anyone. We can trust Lei she was a good friend of my mother." He said putting the tray down and taking hold of her hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically

"Yes, now eat I don't want to hurt Lei's feeling if we don't eat all this." He said picking up a piece of fruit and taking a big bite.

That night they did not do much just talked and laid together. They both took turns thinking of names for the baby, or figuring out what it would look like. That was until Azula came into the room.

"Hello brother" She said leaning in the doorway

"Azula, what do you want?" Zuko said standing up and glaring at his sister.

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you there is an all day war meeting coming up in a couple of days." She said smiling evily at him

"Yes and..." He said raising his eyebrow at her

"Nothing just though I would let you know."

"Mhmm, and I thought I would let you know Mai and Father are sleeping together." He said with an evil smile.

A speck of something shown in her eyes for a split second than vanished. Her face did not waver, but her voice cracked as she spoke, "And why would I care?"

"Oh no reason just thought daddy's little girl would not like her best friend sleeping with her beloved father"

"Well I will have you know, it is none of my concern who father sleeps with." She snapped and marched down the hallway. Zuko struck a nerve with his little sister and he was happy to finally get her to squirm.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Katara said from where she sat on the bed

"No she has dealt out worst towards me. If she can dish it out she should be able to take it." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess you right, I just hope the baby isn't a mini version of your sister" She said sending a shiver of fear down both of their spines.

"No, because our baby will have a part of you in it" He said walking over and claiming her lips. "Now go to sleep my love"

Zuko fell asleep happily that night, dreaming of various things that made him happy. Katara stayed up that night contemplating her dilemma. Then her stomach started feeling funny so she stood up and started pacing to see if the feeling would go away. Than she heard noises outside the bedroom. She, being curious, walked to the door and saw a black shadow run down the hall. She grabbed her water pouch that Zuko had bought her on ember island, and followed the shadow. It raced through various halls, but led her to a dead end. All that was in the dead end hall was a window and a potted plant. The moon light, lit up a part of the hall but than everything went black.

Katara stood in the moon light looking around her for the source of the shadow. Looking at the ground she noticed in the shadows something was moving, coming towards her. The hairs on the back of her head stood up. Her eyes glued to the figure, she uncorked the water pouch and prepared for what would come at her. The figure was about to come fully out of the shadows, when she let out a water whip. It was quickly extinguished by a stream of fire. The figure was like lightning it came up around her and pressed a single blade to her throat. Her water pouch was knocked to the ground and lay there she tried to summon the water out, but was to destracted by the knife against her throat.

"Try anything little girl and I will end you." The voice said in a harsh whisper, "Even scream and its over" The figure added running the hand not holding the knife up her stomach and attaching itself on her left breast.

"No please" She whispered

"Shhh, as I said before I have grown thirsty for the company of a waterbender." The voice hissed. She remembered hearing the same words spoken by the fire lord. THE FIRE LORD, it hit her and she found her breath caught it her throat.

"Please don't, I will do anything...just not that...please" She said gasping slightly

"Shhhh...quiet I did not give you permission to speak peasant." He said spinning her around and slapping her across the face sending her to the floor, blood dripping from her now split lip. She rolled into a ball as she expected him to continue his attack. Closing her eyes she held her breath in anticipation of another attack. Than a sudden wave of heat zoomed past her rolled up form.

"AAHH" The figure yelled and she opened her eyes and looked towards the source of the fire and there stood...


	15. Chapter 15: Time to Make a Choice

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 15: Time to Make a Choice

Katara pov

All I could see through the shadows was a mask. Only half of it was lite by the moon light. The mask was blue and white...wait BLUE! It was the blue spirit. I recognized him from numerous wanted signs in the earth kingdom. He had his duel swords drawn and they were smoking from the fire that was just shot out through them. I turned back to Ozai and saw he was in the full light of the moon, clutching his shoulder. I got to my feet as quickly as I could and started to run. The blue spirit, who had just put his swords back in their holder, reached out and took hold of both my wrists. Why did this situation seem so familiar? He release one on of my wrists and started running. I kept up with him, with little difficulty. I followed him through the maze of hallways, the windows allowed for a little moon light to stream in. He stopped when we were around the corner from my room. He released my hands, looking around to see if the coast was clear he made a move to leave.

"Wait!" I said reaching out to him. He turned back around to face me, "You're the blue spirit, right?"

He nodded his head, but did not give any vocal noises.

"You saved my friend...the avatar" I told him again, "Thank you for saving him back than, and thank you for saving me now. Everyone says your bad, but your really not... why did you...save me?"

He did not say anything, except reached out a gloved hand and placed it softly over my growing stomach. His touch sent an electric shock through my body as only Zuko's did. He knew about the baby. I looked back up at the lifeless mask.

"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. He just removed his gloved hand from my stomach and held a finger up to his wooden mouth. He then pointed behind me to signal it was time for me to leave. When I looked back to where he was standing he was not there. He vanished. I felt drained from that nights activities. I took a couple minutes to calm down my racing heart and taking a deep breath I stepped into my room. Zuko lay on the bed breathing evenly, he looked perfectly peaceful, and that is how he would stay. He did not need to hear about his father or the blue spirit.

Climbing beneath the covers beside him, I noticed he was wearing a black shirt. I did not remember him going to bed in it. He must have put it on because he was cold, than again fire benders don't get cold. Oh well my brain was too tired to try and figure it out. I closed my eyes and tried to even out my breathing. An arm all of a sudden wrapped around me. My eyes snapped open in surprise and I saw Zuko's golden orbs looking at me.

"Where were you?" He asked quietly

"I thought I saw something...thats all" I told him with a smile

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine...go to sleep" all thanks to the blue spirit, I added in my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked again pulling me closer to his chest.

"Yes I am fine, just tired" I told him laying my head on his chest. He said no more after that and fell back to sleep.

I smiled fondly up at the man I loved. How was it possible that I ended up with someone so right for me. I used to think Zuko was an angry backstabbing tyrant. When he was there for me after his father raped me, it was very much unexpected. When I first opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with alarm in his eyes, I thought surely he would attack me. When he didn't I was very much confused. Apart of me wanted to hit him, hurt him, just as he, his father and country had done to me so many times before. If it had not been for him, I think I would still be trying to get over being raped.

Than the events from the night replayed in my head. I was fully expecting Ozai to beat, rape me again, and lose my baby from it. Even though in the beginning I looked at this pregnancy as a nuisance, the idea of becoming a mother grew on me. Just feeling it grow inside me, filled me with so much pride. When Ozai was about to rape me I thought for sure, no one was coming to my rescue this time. Than I looked up and saw the blue and white mask, I suddenly felt safe. Recently I only feel that way around Zuko, the presence of the blue spirit sent through my body the feeling of relief.

I remembered Aang telling me about the blue spirit saving him a couple months ago. I remember seeing all the wanted signs for the blue spirit, I thought why should he be wanted for doing the right thing. He set the avatar free, and allowed for him to continue his responsibility to the world.

Aang...the thought of him made me want to cry. I missed him, I missed them all so much. I craved to feel the wind rushing past me as I rode aboard Appa. I missed the feel of Momo's fur on my neck as he perched on my shoulder. I missed the comfort of my older brother's embrace, and I even missed Toph and her need for independence. Aang, from the moment I met him had grown on me as if he were my new baby brother. I worried that he was injured or something, I worried about Sokka and Toph as well. I wondered how Aang's earth bending was going. I missed it all more than anyone could imagine, but I was happy. I was happy with Zuko and I was happy to be carrying his baby, but a part of me craved for the company of my family.

At the thought of the baby, I started to think of what Sokka would say if he found out. I could actually picture his face, the expression would be humerus, even though it would be an emotional time for us. Sokka would not like the idea of me getting raped by Ozai, than pregnant by Zuko at all. He would scream, threaten, and through his boomerang, but it still would not change anything. I loved Sokka, but his over protective brother instincts sometimes suffocated me. I could only hope he wouldn't kill Zuko. Aang, what would he do if he found out about the baby? I knew full well how he felt about me and I could not bring myself to break his heart.

The day of black sun was coming quicker than I expected, and I was not ready. I did not want to have to make a choice. I felt like my family and Zuko were playing tug a war with me. I could not betray Aang and the others, that was not an option, but neither was leaving the father of my child. If Yue were in this situation I wonder what she would do. She gave her life without a second thought for the water tribe, so should I give up my happiness for the world. Should I turn my back on Zuko, allow my family to kill him and his family, than live the rest of my life having to look at my baby and see him looking back? Or should I turn my back on my family and watch the rest of the world be engulfed in flames? I was tied, choosing either one would mean I would lose.

I placed a hand on my stomach and tried to feel the being inside. I also had to take into consideration what would be best for my baby. Staying in the fire nation would mean, Ozai would kill him/her. If I went with my friends, the baby could be killed while I am in battle. I could run and hide, but that would make me a coward. If I counted correctly I would be at the end of the second month in my pregnancy. My stomach is larger now, it is not flat like I wish it was. It looks like I drank two tea pots of tea by myself. Soon this pregnancy will be harder to hide than I would like it to be.

I had to decide what I was going to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. I could only hope that no one got caught in the cross fire because of my decision.

~~HEY THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ALL ABOUT KATARA AND HER CONTEMPLATING WHAT SHE IS GOING TO DO FROM THIS POINT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT ZUKO'S ALL DAY WAR MEETING AND VARIOUS OTHER THINGS. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS BYE~~


	16. Chapter 16: Terror and Tears

A diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 16: Terror and Tears

The sun rose silently in the east. Zuko awoke as normal and looked beside him and realized that his lover was not beside him. He could hear the faint sounds of her showering from the bathroom. Rising from the bed he walked swiftly to his closet. Azula had been right about the all day war meeting. Zuko was quick to pull out his royal armor and flame hair piece. He threw on a thin under shirt and thin pair of pants before putting on his armor.

The door behind him opened and out walked Katara, her robe tied loosely around her growing belly and her hair pulled up in a towel.

"Good morning" She said walking up behind him and beginning to tie the straps on his armor.

"Good morning, your up early" He said turning his head a little to pear behind him.

"Yeah I couldn't fall asleep after you did" She informed him

"I have that war meeting today" He explained, "Do you want me to ask Ty lee to spend the day with you?"

"You don't have to, I wanted to try and get more sleep, than I could go to the library or the turtle duck pond." She said quietly

"Are you okay, you are quieter than usual, did something happen last night" He asked concerned as he turned around and put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, I told you that last night" She said smiling more, but Zuko could tell something was bothering her.

"You would tell me if something was bothering you right?" He asked quietly looking into her cobalt eyes.

"Of course I would" She said laying a hand over his and rising up on her toes to kiss him. He knew better than to press her more on the subject if he did surely she would just end up mad, damn pregnancy hormones.

"Sir your father requested you be in the war room immediately" A servant yelled through the door and than left.

"Alright well I have to go, I will have Lei bring up your breakfast." He told her walking swiftly out the door. Before he closed the door she grabbed him and placed another long kiss on his lips.

"I love you forever" She said pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"You say that like I am leaving for a couple of months" He said sarcastically than added, "I love you too" The door closed and he was on his way to the war meeting.

On his way he ran into Ty lee who was on her way towards his room.

"Good morning Ty lee" He said with a smile

"Good morning Zuko, How is Katara" She asked motioning a pregnant belly in front of her flat stomach.

He grabbed her hands from making the motion again and shot her a stern look before answering, "She is fine, I think she wanted to get some more sleep"

"Awww" She complained, "Fine I will just have to bother her later" She finished with a laugh.

"Just don't cause her to much stress" He yelled over his shoulder as he continued walking down the hall.

The war room curtain was closed and it was silent inside. It made him nervous having to walk in late and have all the advisors and generals staring at him. He sucked in a calming breath and walked through the grand red curtain with the fire nation insignia on it. Inside the room was dim, but a wall of fire behind his father lit the room.

Generals gave him small nods as he walked past them with his head held high and his shoulders back.

His father was the first to verbally greet him, "Welcome Prince Zuko, We waited for you"

He gave his father a small nod as he climbed up the steps to sit at his father's right hand. Bowing before he sat Zuko saw his father's shoulder was covered where the 'blue spirit' burned him.

"General Shino, your report" Ozai began when he saw Zuko was settled.

"Thank you sir" The man said as he rose from his place on the floor, "Ba Sing Sei is still under our control. However, earth bender rebellions prevent us from reaching total victory over the earth kingdom."

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai asked with a fierce look on his face.

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the earth kingdom." Eclipse...Invasion...those words danced around Zuko's head. If there was going to be an invasion, that only meant one thing the avatar was alive. Realization hit him like a brick wall, but he had one question Did Katara know about this?

"Hmmm" His father said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Prince Zuko, you have been amongst earth kingdom commoners. Do you think more troops would stop this rebellion?"

Why did he have to get me involved? Zuko thought, but answered his father as best he could, "The people of the earth kingdom are proud and strong. They will endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes your right" Ozai said turning he head to the side in thought, Zuko could only wonder what was going through his mind. "We need to destroy their hope." He said evilly

A look of shock danced around Zuko's face, "Well that isn't exactly..."

"I think you should take the rest of their hope and land and burn it to the ground" Azula cut in, causing Ozai to smile evilly at his daughters idea.

"Yes...Yes your right Azula" He said standing up, "Sozin's comet is almost upon us, on that day it shall grant us with the power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting Sir" The general asked terror in his voice.

"The last time the comet was here, my grandfather used it's power to wipe out the air nomads, now I will use it's power to end the earth kingdom...PERMANENTLY" Zuko's face was pure horror.

Ozai continued his plan "From out air ships we will rain fire over their lands...a fire that will destroy everything. Out of the ashes a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are fire nation, and I the supreme ruler of everything." The crowd erupted in a loud applause, but Zuko sat there frozen in horror. Zuko knew his father was bad, but he never thought he could be this bad. There was no way Zuko could agree with is father's evil plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She let the door close behind Lei as she left. She turned back to the bedroom, laying her head on the door. She had made up her mind this morning in the shower. She had to find her friends. She had to return to them and she had to help them stop the fire nation. The world's happiness was more important than her own. She was tired of being selfish, it was time to be selfless.

She locked the door and ran to the closet where she had stashed her backpack. She filled it with the food Lei had given her, and her clothing. She grabbed a small sack of money she knew Zuko kept in his night stand draw. She pulled on a loose red robe that allowed her to move easily.

She knew she could not leave Zuko with no reply. So she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her good byes for him:

Zuko,

I have gone to join my friends. I can not tell you where I am going. I can only tell you it hurts me more than you know to leave you. I will tell you that Aang is alive, but that is all I can tell you. When the baby is born I will tell him or her how amazing their father was. I wish their was an easier way, but staying with you just makes me feel like I am turning my back on my nation. What your nation is doing is wrong, and I can not hide my feeling about it with my feeling about you. I need to do what is right.

All my love, Katara

Tears ran down her face as she scribbled down the only good bye she would be able to say. She rolled it up and tied it with the only string she had, her mother's necklace. Kissing the gem one last time, she knew he would take care of it. Placing the paper on his pillow, she opened the window and disappeared from the palace as quickly as she could.

~~REVIEWS!~~


	17. Chapter 17: Discovery and Reunion

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 17 Discovery and Reunions

Zuko's pov

The look of horror would not drop from my face. When I saw my father turn around I just put on a look of boredom.

"Zuko" He said looking at me

"Yes father" I said plainly

"You are not to tell a word of this to your water bender" He said sharply

"Of course" I said standing and bowing, I sat back down and the rest of the meeting continued. Everyone in the room had a cheery look on their faces, except me of course. I never realized what a monster my father really was. He wanted to kill all of those innocent people simply because he wanted to be the king.

My time in the earth kingdom had taught me more than just that the people were proud and strong, they were smart and simple people. They were kind and respectful. I remember the little boy I had met on my travels, he was kind and as soon as he learned I was fire nation he hated me. I hated how at the mention of the fire nation, the rest of the world would either spit or cower in fear.

If I was fire lord it would be a lot different. I would...wait...what would I do? I had never thought about it, if I was fire lord would I continue with the war, or would I stop it and let the world live in peace.

The meeting was called to an end at dinner time. I left quickly not wanting to hear anymore talk about war. At least with Katara neither of us ever talk about the war. Walking back to the room I ran into Mai who was walking around the palace looking pissed at everyone. I just ignored her and continued walking back.

Before I went to my room I stopped in the kitchen to pick up dinner for Katara and Me. Lei piled the tray high and with a slap on my back she sent me on my way. I could only hope Katara was hungry enough to help me eat all this food.

I kicked open the door and walked in the lights were out and I saw no one in the bed. I lit the candles around the room and look at the bathroom door. She was probably in there getting ready for bed. I crossed the room to the closet, pulling off my armor and shirt I stretched and pulled on a pair of black silk pants. Still Katara did not come out of the bathroom. I crossed the room and knocked.

With no reply I opened it and looked inside to see it was vacant. I looked at the bed and there on the mattress lay a scroll tied with her mother's necklace.

My first thought when I picked up the paper was that someone had kidnaped her. Unraveling it I slowly read the girlish hand writing.

She had left me, to go to her friends. She left and all I have left is her mother's necklace, but that means something. She would not have left her mother's necklace without a good explanation. Was she trying to get me to follow her or was this her way of making sure I remembered her?

I felt my world being smashed. Since I returned to the fire nation she was the only thing keeping me sane. She and our child were the only reason I got up every morning.

I had only two options, act like my time with Katara meant nothing to me and go on as the honorable prince of the fire nation, but that would mean I would lose her and our child or I could go after her, give up my rights to the throne, and possibly get kill. Both choices meant I had to lose something.

Is this why Katara was acting so oddly recently, had she been trying to choose between me and her family. As much as it hurt I knew she had made the choice best for her. Now it was time for me to make the best choice for me, but unlike Ba Sing Sei this time I will make the right choice.

Katara POV

After I escaped the island that the palace was located on I went to the fire nation main land. I remember Sokka and me planning out how we would reach the capitol for the day of black sun. We would cross through the fire nation and live in disguise. I just went back wards from were we originally planned. Finding them would be difficult. I knew Sokka would be playing it extra safe this close to the day of the invasion. If I did the math correctly the day of black sun was only two days away, meaning Sokka and the others would be staying at koala-sheep pastures, the rendevous point for the invasion.

I got a ride over to the pasture from a nice fisherman. After saying a quick thank you and good bye to him I began to walk in the direction of the pastures. I had to move fast if I wanted to get there quicker. I could not travel as quickly as I used to thanks to the baby. I made it to the out skirts of the pastures by night fall. I had to keep moving though, it wasn't safe for me to camp out by myself.

It was not very difficult maneuvering around the large masses of wool. I kept an eye out for any signs of the others. Finally I saw the light from a camp fire flickering off the trees and rocks.

I quickened my pace, I felt tears coming in my eyes. Pushing through the bushes, I let out a sigh of relief.

Aang was asleep on Appa's tail, Toph was in her earth tent, and Sokka had his but in the air with drool coming out of his mouth. Momo flew over to me and sat atop my shoulder, chirping in my ear as if to tell me what I missed. I went over to the fire and began to warm my hands. I pulled off my pack and set it on the ground beside me. Opening it I searched through it for something to eat. Through my fumbling, I had not realized but Aang had woken up.

"Ka...Katara?" I heard him whisper in disbelief, I looked up and smiled at the young boy. His wide gray eyes started to let out a wave of tears as he ran at me. Wrapping his arms around me, I hugged him back. I heard my brother's snoring stopped turning out of Aang's embrace I saw Sokka sitting up straight his eyes as big as the moon. He did not move, did not speak just stared for what seemed like a life time.

"KATARA!" He blurted out and dove at me, pulling me into a warm embrace. He picked me up and spun me a couple times, and just to annoy me he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Gross Sokka" I said pushing away from him with tears in both out eyes.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He said holding me an arms length away and looking me up and down. I realized he did not see my baby bump and answered him.

"I'm fine Sokka" I told him happy to be home.

"SWEETNESS" Toph yelled when she came storming out of her tent. She was not one for hugs, but I pulled her into one any way. "Sweetness, why am I getting two heart beats off of you" She asked stepping away from me like I had a disease.

"Two heart beats?" Sokka said with a confused look on his face.

"Two heart beats, like...like she's pregnant" Toph said pointing to my stomach. I folded my hands over my abdomen and froze.

"Pregnant...Katara are you...Pre" Sokka asked but I cut him off

"Yes, Okay I AM PREGNANT" I yelled at the group tears coming down my face. Sokka had a look of anger on his face, Toph looked scared, and Aang looked hurt.

"Shhh...It's okay Katara...shh" Sokka said pulling me against him again as I began to cry more. I think it was just the hormones, but still I could not stop crying. "Katara, What did they do to you"

"Well, it's kinda of a long story" I started pulling away and looking at him.

"We have all night" Sokka told me pulling me down to sit beside him. Aang and Toph sat beside us and listened as I began to retell my story. My story of being raped, Zuko saving me, how we fell in love, how I got pregnant though I did not go into many details because of Aang and Toph, and I told them how I had to make a choice. Sokka punched the ground when he heard about Ozai raping me. Then he had a look of shock on his face as I told him how Zuko saved me. All in all they knew everything that happened to me while I was gone.

"That's...That's..." Sokka said pointing to the bump in my belly.

"Yes Sokka, that is Zuko's baby" I told him with a hand on my stomach.

"No, That's my niece or nephew in there" He said smiling a little, "Katara, do you really want to be a mother?"

"Of course I do Sokka" I replied

"Than I am here for you," He said with a smile as I brought him into another big head.


	18. Chapter 18: DBS part 1

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 18 DBS part 1

Zuko Pov

I could not eat, sleep, breath because each made me think of her and the choice I had to make. I finally had what I wanted, my father's love and my rights to the thrown, but was that what I really wanted. Did I really want to belong to the nation that had killed so many. Did I want to some day become ruler of this nation and get the blame for all the wrongs it had committed. I knew also if I took the thrown Azula would surely kill me.

There was the other option, I could go find Katara. I could find the avatar and teach him fire bending. I could do my part in ending the war and innocent people's suffering. I could free my uncle and together we could restore the honor of the fire nation. But I would be committing treason and Azula would be more than happy to be my executioner. I would also be putting Katara in danger. Azula and my father would want me dead and that meant killing anyone in their way.

What was I going to do? The day of black sun was tomorrow and father was already in the hiding place under the palace. To me that was cowardly, why would he hide on the day he had no bending. If he was as brave as he said he was he would face the avatar, but he was not brave at all. My father was all talk and power, he had no idea how to run a kingdom. He had no idea about anything besides war.

Why my mother would marry a man like him I would never know. Mother, what would she tell me to do? Would she tell me to stay loyal to my father and the fire nation or would she say do the right thing and end the war. Something deep down inside me told me she would do the second. She would want to stop the torment brought on the other nations by my father.

Everything seemed to point in one direction. I had to join the avatar. The fire nation was my home. I had vowed long ago to do right by my people, and my father clearly was not. The only choice I had was to join the avatar and kill my father. Than Katara and I could raise our child with out fear.

THE DAY OF BLACK SUN

Katara pov

When Dad stepped off the stage after giving his speech, I felt rather pumped. After a couple threats on my part, I made sure Sokka did not tell him about my pregnancy. I could not handle telling my father today of all days.

Filling my water skins I prayed to Yue, I asked her to give me strength and to protect Zuko and the members of our team. Turning towards the awaiting party I was given a bear hug by pipsqueak. Haru looked very handsome with his new mustache, and the Duke was still adorable. Boarding their ships I whispered a good luck to all the brave men and women who were going to fight with us today. I climbed onto Appa with better agility than I thought I had. I was ready I wanted to kick the crap out of Ozai for what he did to me. I could only hope Aang would show him no mercy.

Appa lifted off and started flying towards the palace. I did my best to bend the water vapor in the clouds and form a cloud around appa. Sokka's submarine inventions worked just as planned. The subs kept up with me easily, we planned on stopping when we were a mile from the palace to make sure the plan was set.

We stopped to regroup as planned and I decided to let Appa cool off in the water while we talked.

"The eclipse will only last eight minutes so we have to be up the volcano and in the city by the time it starts." Sokka explained to us holding a map out in front of us.

"That sounds simple" I said trying to be optimistic

"Maybe, but the harbor here will be heavily guarded" He said pointing to a harbor at the base of the volcano. "We need to be fast and keep moving."

"Alright lets move" Aang said grabbing his glider but before he could take off Sokka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Aang, you need to be in the palace with Ozai when the eclipse starts." Sokka said seriously looking into the boys eyes.

"I know Sokka" Aang said squaring his shoulders. Sokka nodded and together he and Toph climbed below deck and sealed the hatch.

I turned to climb on Appa, but was stopped, "Katara" Aang said I turned back around and looked at him.

"I know you went through a lot in the fire nation, and I know you and Zuko are having a baby, but there is something I want to do. I have been wanting to do for a long time, but never could muster up the courage." He said than with out warning he leaned forward and kiss me full on the lips. Pulling a way he opened his glider and took off. I put my fingers over my lips, if I had time I would analyze how I felt about that kiss, but for now I had to get moving.

After bending Appa an air bubble, He descended into the depths along side the subs. I knew full well that I needed to push the kiss and thoughts of my baby out of my mind if I wanted to win.

ZUKO POV

Pulling off my armor I felt as if I was shedding old Zuko and creating a new me. I pulled the pin on my hair piece and allowed my hair to fall in my face. I liked my hair this way, it was not like everyone else in the fire nation, it described me very well.

Walking to my bed I put the few special belongings I owned in a bag, and tied it tight. I walked over to my desk were I had my dual swords, if I was to go through with my plan I would need them. Grabbing my cloak and bag I walked out of my royal suit without a single look back.

I knew this was going against everything I was taught, but I had to do what was right. I hid my belongings in a war balloon close to the palace, and walked to the door that led to my father's underground hide out. Walking past the guards they did not suspect anything, they just looked at me as the honorable prince Zuko.

I opened the door to my fathers throne room and saw the line of guards that he had lined up in front of him. What a pussy he was, he had to hide behind a wall of guards out of fear. "Prince Zuko, What are you doing here?" Ozai asks as he watches me approach the line of guards. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell the truth" I say boldly not letting any emotion into my voice.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting" He said waving his hand and dismissing the wall of guards.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Sei, it was Azula who took down the avatar, not me." I said glaring at him

"Why would she lie to me about that" He asked looking confused

"Because the avatar is not dead. He survived" I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face.

"WHAT!" He growled

"In fact he is probably leading this invasion, along with my little 'water wench' as you like to call her."

He stood up in a quick motion, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"That's the thing father, I no longer follow your orders." I said raising my head higher and squaring my shoulders.

"YOU WILL OBEY OR THAT DEFIANT BREATHE SHALL BE YOUR LAST" He growled at me, trying to hold on to some control of the situation. He took a step towards me, but stopped when I unsheathed my swords.

"THINK AGAIN! I am GOING to speak my mind and YOU are going to listen!" I ordered with a growl as my father shrunk back down in his chair.

KATARA POV

We have reached the palace, it was difficult helping my injured father to reach this point, but we made it. Bato stood close to the edge and yelled out, "Surround the Periphery! We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

A group of fire nation soldiers stood ready to defend their capitol, but Tyro tried to reason with them, "STOP! Surrender peacefully and we won't hurt you"

"We will NEVER surrender" The head soldier yelled and made move to bend fire, when nothing happened he said, "Er Okay, We surrenders"

I felt my father shift beside me, I looked to him and saw a look of awe on his face. "There it is. The fire nation palace. We've come so far."

I looked at the pride in his eyes, but I knew it was too early to begin the celebration, "It's not over yet Dad"

ZUKO POV

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me as your loyal son. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for speaking out of turn." I pointed my sword at his chest addressing his directly, "My father who challenged me; his 13 year-old son to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect" He said

"It was cruel! And it was wrong" I barked back

"Than clearly you have learned nothing" He said glaring at me

"NO, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the fire nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing out greatness with the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the fire nation! They don't see out greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." I said clearly

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" He said with disgust in his voice.

I smile a little at the mention of Uncle, "Yes, he has." I look down for a moment to gather my thoughts. "After I leave here today, I am going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I am going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

My father laugh sarcastically, "That is beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

Ignoring his comment I continued again, "And I have come to an even more important decision...I am going to join Katara and the Avatar. And I am going help him defeat you."

Ozai grinned slyly, "Really? Since you are a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I am powerless, you've got your swords, Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny" I put my swords back in there sheath and turned my back to him, "Goodbye" I growled as I began to walk away.

"COWARD! You think your brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?" I froze in my tracks at his words, I turned to glare at my father.

"What happened that night" I growled at him

"My father, Fire lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She was more willing to die for you, than she was for me, her own husband. She put your sister and you before me every time. You little brats took her from me. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become fire lord and you would be spared." He said in a growl "Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

I felt tears in my eyes, my mother was alive, "So...She's Alive"

"Perhaps...Now I realize banishment is far to merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be FAR steeper" He Stands in rushed motion, moving his arms in an all to familiar movement, I prepared myself like Uncle had instructed me.

The lightning bolt flew out of his outstretched hand and towards my chest. I catch it in the tips of my fingers and the force of it sends me flying back. I recover and redirect the lightning back at my father. It felt amazing having that much power inside myself, but I knew one slip up and I would die. Releasing it as quickly as I had caught it, it flew back at my father sending him against a wall, the tapestry hanging on the wall catches fire and falls. I take that time to leave. I run as quickly as my shaking limbs could carry me. I had to free Iroh as quickly as I could.

KATARA POV

We took to long, they have their fire bending back. Father, Bato, and I stare in awe as war balloons rise in the air powered by fire benders. I look further in the sky and spot Appa flying towards us carrying Sokka, Aang, and Toph. "THEY'RE BACK!" I yell and point to them

"It was all a trap" Sokka says as he jumps from Appa's back "Azula knew we were coming, and she plotted out every move. We just have to get back to the subs as fast as we can. If we can make it to the subs, maybe we can get away safely."

"They have Air power" Aang says directing all our attention on him, "But so do I, I am going to do what I can to stop them" He takes off on his glider in one smooth motion. I run towards Appa, wanting to help.

"Appa, you and I can help too" I said taking his reins and flying off towards the sky.

Bending my water I use it like a razer to slice through the smaller balloons. As fire balls fly at me and Aang I do my best to deflect them. They just keep coming for every war balloon we take out another is added.

"We can't keep them back. They're too many of them!" I shout to Aang as he flies beside me.

"Let's join the others" He says quickly and we descend to join the others

...To Be continued...

~~ HEY EVERYONE I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND SO TO MAKE UP FOR THAT I MADE THIS ONE LONGER! N THIS IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHAPPIE! PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	19. Chapter 19: DBS Part 2

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 19 DBS part 2

Zuko Pov

"UNCLE!" I yelled running towards his cell in the capitol prison. Pushing through the door that led to his cell, I gazed in wonder at the bent metal that used to hold Uncle in. A guard lay on the ground moaning and writhing in pain.

Grabbing him up by his collar I look into his frightened eyes, "Where is my Uncle?"

"He's gone. He busted himself out, I...I've never seen anything like it!" He took in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down, "He was like a one man army."

Dropping the man, I turn on my heels and run back the way I came. I had to get out of there. If uncle had already left than that meant I had not hope of finding him.

Katara Pov

"Try and find cover we are about to see some bombs." Sokka yelled as Toph bent a large stone wall above our heads. Sometimes I was a little jealous of her ability to do that. Without warning a bomb cracks the stone above our heads, acting quickly Toph fixes the problem and I watch as the tanks make their way down the slopes. Bomb shells flew every where, and I knew we had to get back to the subs quickly.

All of a sudden the air ships fly away and do not continue their attack.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer

"They're headed to the beach. Their going to destroy the Submarines." Aang yells

"How are we all going to escape" Sokka asks a look a misery on his face.

"We're not" Dad says bringing all our eyes on him.

"Than our only choice is to stand and fight. We still have the avatar" Sokka says putting his hand on Aang's shoulder and Aang gives a little smile, "We could still win."

"Yes, with Avatar Aang we could still win, but on another day. You kids need to get out of here." I was a little annoyed at his use of the word kids, but there was no time for that. "You have to escape on Appa together"

"But we won't leave you behind, we can't leave anyone behind." I say not wanting my family torn apart after it had just gotten back together.

"Your our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe." He says looking in my eyes than looking to the rest of the group, "It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you" Bato said cutting in, "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we will all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with fire nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we will get by." Tyro said proudly standing beside Bato.

"THEY'RE AT THE BEACH ALREADY!" Sokka yelled from where he stood on a large rock looking at where the subs were.

I watch with tears in my eyes, as Teo's father carries him up Toph's lift and puts him in Appa's saddle.

I listen as they say their goodbyes, "Bye, Son" Teo's father whispers as he hugs his son close.

"Bye, Dad I am really proud of you" Teo says holding on to his father for a moment more.

"I'll miss you Pipsqueak" I hear The Dukes young voice say as he embraces his larger friend.

"Take care, The Duke" Pipsqueak says as he lifts his smaller friend into Appa's saddle.

Haru is off to the side hugging his father close, "I will be back for you Dad."

"If we don't escape on our own first" Tyro says with weak humor as he ruffles his sons hair for what feels like the last time.

I turn to my own father and can not hold back my tears. I don't know if it is just in my head, but I swear I feel my baby stir inside me.

"We lost today, but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something" My father says proudly, my tears over flow and I find myself sobbing into his shirt.

"We'll miss you Dad" I say sadly, as Sokka joins our hug. We hold one another in that moment, and I wish it could last longer, but it doesn't.

"Bye Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise." Sokka says standing in front of our father with his head held high. He has matured greatly since we left the water tribe, I had to admit.

I walk away from the sad scene to find Aang. He is standing on a cliff with tears streaming down his young face. I place my hand on his back to comfort him some. He looks back at me and I give him a small nod to tell him we are ready. He wipes away a few of his tears, and I hug him close for a minute. Walking together, I climb onto Appa's saddle and watch as Aang addresses the brave members of our group who will stay behind.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you" Aang says squaring his shoulders. Climbing on Appa's head, Momo perches himself on Aang's shoulder and with a simple "yip yip" I watch as our army gets more distant.

Riding in silence seems like the only comfort we can offer one another. I put my hand on my stomach and try and feel the small life inside me. I would never wish in a million years for my child to go through this, and if I had my way this war would be over by the time the baby was born.

"I know just the place for us to go where we will be safe for a while. The western air temple" Aang says quickly as Appa picks up the pace and we fly off towards the west.

Zuko Pov

I watched from a distance as the group said there good byes. I realize how hard it must be for hakoda and the other father's to watch their children go. I felt it when I found out Katara had left taking my child with her. Sure it wasn't born yet, but that baby was more real to me than a giant lion-turtle.

Appa took off and I jumped into my small war balloon. I took off and made sure to keep distance between me and the flying bison. From where I stood at the front of the balloon I could see Katara's hair flying all over the place.

As soon as I was accepted into the gang, I was never going to leave her side. I wanted to be there for her, and since she left I had felt an empty place. I needed her in my life more than I needed my bending.

~~HEY DON'T GET MAD I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT! JUST REVIEW PLEASE!

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun

angelkenzie022

AnnaAza

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!

N ALSO THANX FOR ALL THE STORY ALERTS N STUFF!

BYE!  
**  
**


	20. Chapter 20: The gang

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 20 The Gang

Katara Pov

The Western Air temple was beautiful. I was amazed at how hidden, but remote it was. I loved the ancient statues, it really was a spiritual place. If you listened carefully the silence and peace was a nice distraction from the rest of the world, but this calm could not last for long. We needed to start plotting our next move. The Duke, Teo, and Haru disappeared soon after we arrived to explore, but Toph, Sokka, Aang, and I did not have that option. We had to talk about our next move, Ozai knew Aang was alive, and that meant Azula or Zuko would be back out looking for us soon. Zuko the thought of him made my heart ache.

"Alright I am going to explore see you guys later" Aang said getting ready to run after the Duke, and the others.

"No Aang, we have to decide what we are going to do next." I said quickly, Toph and Sokka nodded in agreement.

"So What's the plan?" Toph asked from where she sat on a rock she had bent

"The new plan is the old plan" Sokka said after a moment of silence, "you just need to keep mastering the four elements" He said to Aang

"Great, but one problem where am I supposed to find a firebending teacher?" Aang said pointing out an important detail.

"There is always Jeong Jeong" I said quietly

"Yeah, like we would ever see Jeong Jeon again" Aang said, and I had to admit he was right. "So while you guys think on it I am going to explore" Aang said jumping up and flying away.

"That kid needs to grow up" Sokka said shaking his head

"That is exactly what he is Sokka, A KID" I growled at him. "he should not have the fate of the world resting on his shoulders."

"Yeah you should know sis, you are having one" He said back to me, and it struck a nerve, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Sokka saw this and realized what he had said, "I am so sorry Katara, you know I did not mean that" He told me putting his arms around me in a brotherly hug.

"It's okay, we are all probably just tired from traveling" I said pulling away and drying my tears.

"We should go find twinkle toes and get him to sit down and finish this conversation, there is not a lot of time before the comet comes." Toph said bringing up the topic we should be discussing. Jumping up on Appa, we took off after Aang

ZUKO POV

I sat perched on a cliff by the temple, waiting for them to stop moving so I could talk to the group. I watched as Aang took off while the others tried to talk to him. Than I saw Katara, and Sokka yell at each other which resulted in her crying. I wanted to race down there and hit Sokka for making her cry. When they took off on Appa, I moved closer to the temple, trying to keep an eye on where they would land.

Katara POV

Aang finally landed back by the water fountain, and we were able to get him to talk. I took hold of his arm and said, "Aang this is really important we have to decide what we are going to do next. No more fooling around until then."

"Alright Katara" He said pulling his arm away.

"Guys we are going to have to push off our plan making a little more, we have company" Toph said pointing to Appa, but he move over a step and there infront of us stood Zuko. I froze, what was I supposed to do, what was I supposed to say?

"What are you doing here?" Sokka growled at him

"I'm here to ask, if the avatar would have me as his firebending teacher" Zuko asked getting down on his knees and bowing his head to Aang. I felt something flutter inside me.

"Why should I trust you?" Aang said

"Because if I were here to hurt or attack you I would have done it already." Zuko said looking up at the twelve year old.

"I think it is up to Katara whether you stay or not" Aang said looking at me, Zuko brought his golden orbs on me

"Well..." What was I supposed to say of course I wanted Zuko to stay, but how was I supposed to answer. "I think it is a good idea, Aang could learn his firebending, and Zuko could be here for the baby. It would also be ironic that Aang would learn firebending from the fire lords son."

"THANK YOU" Zuko said jumping up and lifting me up and spinning me.

"Zuko, put me down" I complained, even though I could not have been happier.

"Alright, but I have one rule you two will have separate bedrooms, and someone has to be with you at all times" Sokka said pointing to Zuko and me.

"Sokka, what worst could happen, I am already pregnant" I said putting a hand on my hip, when Zuko put his hand on my belly. I am sure I had grown some since the last time he had seem me.

"...Whatever" Sokka said with a huff

"So know that Aang has a firebending teacher, he can master all four elements. I say we should get to work, so that we have enough time to do it all." Toph said appearing beside Aang.

"Toph's right" Aang said, "While Zuko and Katara catch up, Toph and I will go earth bend" Aang finished.

"You know I think there is something going on between those two" Sokka said coming up behind me and Zuko.


	21. Chapter 21: The Return Of

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 21 The Return Of...

Katara pov

Zuko had Aang up bright and early the following day. Zuko was so determined to show the group how willing he was to teach Aang firebending. Even though Aang complained about getting up early, he was excited to start his first day firebending. Before they left to go train, Zuko gave me a quick kiss and put a hand on my belly. We were like the perfect little family.

Now that I am 11 weeks into my pregnancy, I find myself needing bigger clothes. This morning I actually found myself wearing one of Sokka's shirts. Sokka complained a little, but once I explained how tight my other shirt was getting, he calmed down slightly. When he heard I was making breakfast he stopped complaining about the shirt and stuffed his face. Sometimes it was hard making breakfast, I would either get nauseous from it, or I would start to get cravings.

I sat beside Sokka and ate my breakfast when Toph finally emerged from her earth tent.

"Good morning Toph" I said in a happy tone

"Mhmm" She said trying to get her hair to stop sticking up

"Katara, can I have more rice" Sokka said holding his bowl out to me, while filling his bowl, I noticed Zuko and Aang already coming back from practicing firebending.

"You guys are back pretty fast" I said with a smile not noticing the distraught look on Zuko's face. He sighed quietly and walked down a hallway near the courtyard.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked with a full mouth, which sounded more like, "Wuff wiff im?"

Aang and Toph laughed at how ridiculous Sokka sounded, and I got up to follow Zuko. I expected to find him in the wash room or something, but instead I found him meditating in front of the statue of an air nomad.

"Zuko?" I said walking up behind him, when I got no reply I knew he did not want to be bothered. Walking back towards the courtyard, I heard soft footsteps behind me, but each time I turned around I saw nothing. Finally I got tired of being tricked and I turned around really fast, "Alright stop playing Zuko" I said putting my hands on my hips.

With no reply I turned to leave, but came face to face with a smiling Jet.

"Jet" The tears welled up in my eyes, I could not believe my eyes.

"Hey Katara" He said a spark in his brown eyes.

"I thought you were..."

"Dead, yeah thats what a lot of people thought." He said with a smile

"How?" I asked

"I will explain when we get to the others" He said putting a hand on my shoulder and I just shook my head. I felt like I was seeing a ghost. We walked in silence for a while, every so often I would look up to make sure he was still there. Everything about him was the same, there was no way I could be imagining this.

"Katara?" Sokka asked when he was me come into the courtyard with Jet beside me

"Jet?" Toph and Aang asked in unison

"Hey guys" Jet said lifting a hand to wave

"Your alive" Aang said running over and hugging him

"Yeah, yeah I am alive" Jet said patting Aang's bald head

Haru, Teo, and The Duke came running when they heard the commotion. The Duke had tears in his eyes from seeing his former leader. We all sat together around the fire and allowed Jet to tell his story.

"So after you guys left, Longshot and Smellerbee sat with and protected me. We expected for Long Feng to come and attack, but he never did. When night fell, Smellerbee and Longshot, worked to get me out of there. We went to a healer in Ba Sing Sei who said the same thing as Katara, only she used some kind of medicine that she bent through my heart, it made it beat faster and the blood that went through my body acted as healing water and healed my internal wounds. It was amazing, as soon as I was better I wanted to leave Ba Sing Sei, but Longshot and Smellerbee wanted to stay. When Ba Sing Sei fell to the fire nation, Longshot and Smellerbee were captured and taken to a work house, but I was able to get out in time. Now their stuck in the work house, while I am out here trying to scrape together a meal every night all because off that damn fire nation." Jet said getting mad, " I saw Appa flying over head a couple days ago and started traveling in the same direction I saw you guys flying in. I knew I would eventually find you."

"Thats amazing Jet" Haru said in awe

"Yeah, I really want to know how that healer healed you" I said a little jealous at the healers abilities.

There were foot steps behind us and I turned to see Zuko returning. "Katara, I am really sorry about befor..." He saw Jet sitting amongst our group and a scowl was back on his face. "What are you doing here?" He growled

"YOU!" Jet said jumping up and going for his hook swords. I got infront of Zuko trying to keep the two apart, only for Zuko to grab my arm and put me behind him. It was as if he was protecting me from Jet. "Get your filthy hands off her firenation" Jet said running at Zuko

Zuko dodged the swords and with one hand around me moved us out of the way each time. He moved me back by Sokka and he and Jet went at it. Zuko had gotten a hold of his duel swords and was ready to face Jet.

"Woah, as much as I love a good fight, you guys need to stop NOW!" Sokka snarled getting in between them again

Their fighting got worst, Jet swung one sword and Zuko stopped it with both of his and Jet took his other hook sword and slashed Zuko across the chest. My tears were coming hard, and I let out a scream as Zuko was cut. His blood was staining the front of his shirt, but he did not even flinch. Moving swiftly Aang blew a stream of air in between them, both stopped and stared at the enraged avatar.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS NOW" Aang said in a growl, Zuko nodded his head to Aang and dropped his duel swords to show he was done fighting. I smiled at his actions, but Jet saw Zuko was unarmed and ran forward and attacked again slicing his sword across Zuko chest again, another wound on his chest Zuko growled and jumped for his swords again. Slashing one of his blades at Jets arm, he stabbed him and Jet let out a hiss of pain. Toph stepped in this time, bending the earth she trapped both Zuko and Jets feet in the ground.

"ENOUGH" Toph yelled, both just glared at the other from where they were trapped. I just shook my head and walked over to Zuko.

"Toph release Zuko, I want to talk to him" I said crossing my arms, she looked like she was going to protest, but I added, "Please" and she released him with a nod.

Grabbing him by his collar I pulled him out of the courtyard, " I will be back to heal Jet in a minute" I said dragging Zuko behind me

"Katara, what if he attacks you?" Jet said from where he stood trapped, Zuko made a move to lung at him for even thinking that, and I held tight to his collar.

"I will be fine Jet" I said while turning and leading Zuko away.

We sat side by side in the wash room, I removed his shirt and felt my breath hitch. The cuts were deep and the blood covered his chest. Drawing the water to my hand I healed his wounds quickly and all that remained were pink patches of new skin. Taking his shirt I dipped it in the water and washed the blood off his chest. When I was finished I stood up and started pacing, Zuko sat there with his head down, he knew he was in trouble.

I looked at him, and knew he was sorry. I walked back over to him and grabbed a hold of his hair gently but firmly, "What were you thinking?" I asked him pulling his head up a little so I could see his eyes.

He put his arms around my waist and said, "I just thought he was going to hurt you"

I pulled away and folded my arms over my chest, "thats bull, why do you really hate Jet?"

"Sigh...I met him in Ba Sing Sei we were friends for a little, than he saw my uncle heat up his cup of tea, and he got all crazy and determined to turn us in."

"He saw Iroh heat up his tea?"

"Uncle used fire bending to heat it up, and that really pissed Jet off apparently" Zuko said with a shrug.

"I know why, Jets parents were killed by the fire nation. Now he believes anyone who is fire nation is evil and should be imprisoned or killed" I explained

"Well that makes sense" Zuko said standing up putting his arms around me again, "I'm sorry I scared you before"

"You didn't scare me, you just made me nervous"

"Well either way I'm sorry, I guess I just needed to take my stress out on someone and seeing Jet..." He explained with a shrug

"Well now that you know about his parent can you be a little nicer to him?" I asked

"Alright, but I am only doing it for you" He said kissing me on the forehead.

"What is this?" I hear from the door way only to turn in Zuko's arms and see Jet in the door way, "Don't tell me you have fallen for the enemy Katara"

"Zuko is not the enemy Jet" I told him plainly

"Of course he is, all fire nation are the same"

"No Jet, Zuko left his home and his throne to come help Aang. He has shown that he is different than fire nation many times"

"Doesn't change anything, he could be all lovey dovey now with you than kill Aang while your asleep." He growled

"No I wouldn't" Zuko growled from behind me

"Stay out of this Fire Scum" Jet snapped

"It's true Jet, Zuko would never do anything to hurt me" I said putting my hand in Zuko's

"I can't believe this" Jet said shaking his head as he eyed my hand in Zuko's

"Believe it Jet" Zuko said pulling me out of the room and away from Jet

The rest of that day Jet stayed away from Zuko and I. I stayed near Zuko for the rest of the day to make sure Jet would not start anything. We had lunch together, and it felt like we were back in the palace again, only our friends are with us instead of Azula and Ozai. That night we slept with our sleeping bags next to each other, it felt amazing to sleep in his arms again, of course Sokka had a few comment to make about it. I could see the hurt in Aang's eyes every time he looked at me, but when ever Toph was around that look was replaced with fun. Jet slept beside Haru and The Duke, but always kept an eye on Zuko. Snuggling close to Zuko that night I dreamt of the baby and the war finally ending.

~~ BRING ON THE REVIEWS! KBYE :)


	22. Chapter 22: The Original Source

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 22: The Original Source

Zuko POV

This was the second day in a row where I brought Aang over to a secluded spot and tried to teach him firebending. Yesturday I tried to bend but only produced a small spark, and today it was still the same. Why was it not working? Had I been poisoned or something?

Grumbling under my breath I stomped back to the fire and saw Katara leaning over the cooking pot. Not wanting her to see me throwing my temper tantrum, I walked out quickly. Meditating seemed like the only way to calm myself down, but every time I found a quiet spot, in walked jet or haru. Finally giving up, I returned to the courtyard and saw Katara standing with her arms crossed next to Jet.

"Jet my pregnancy is none of your business" She hissed moving her arms to cover her growing stomach.

"It is my business when the father is a fire bender that used to hunt Aang. Beside while your playing house with Zuko the rest of us are preparing to end a war. Remember that Katara the war you used to be fighting to end for your mother." He said pointing to her necklace.

"Don't you drag my mother into this, you never knew her" She snapped back

"But what would she think of you know, pregnant with the fire prince's kid before you're even married" He said pointing at her accusingly.

"It would not matter because she would know how much I love him" She snapped back, and I felt my heart flutter

"Well what about Aang, what if you go into labor and Zuko takes that opportunity to take him out."

"Zuko would never...you know what I am tired of having this conversation with you. I have a meal to prepare, now please go so I can have some peace and quiet." She said pointing towards the hall he had come from.

"Kata..." He wasn't able to speak again

"You heard her, Jet" I said stepping out of the shadows and putting as ,uh aggression into my expression as possible. "Go"

Jet did not say anything just glared at me and walked away.

"Are you okay" I asked softening my expression and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, it was just Jet being Jet" She said shaking her head "So how did bending practice go with Aang today?"

"Umm...Well...I sort of...lost my stuff." I said looking away in embarrassment

"Did toph go through your bags again?" She asked pulling away to go yell at toph

"No I... wait she went through my stuff?" Katara only giggled at me, "anyway...ilostmyfirebending"

"What?"

"I lost my firebending" I said again, and I heard her laughing

"I'm sorry I am laughing at the irony, you know how nice it would have been if you lost your bending when you were tracking us."

"Its not gone it's just weaker for some reason." I said ignoring her comment.

"Well the food is almost finished, so when everyone is back here we can talk about what we are going to do" She said stirring the pot again.

Soon enough everyone was gathered around the fire eating their portion of the stew and Aang was telling some jokes. Before long Katara gave me a look that said 'you tell them or I will' So I stood up and addressed everyone.

"Everyone, I lost my stuff" I said

"I DID NOT TOUCH IT I SWEAR" Toph said jumping up like some one accused her

"No not my stuff, I mean my firebending" I said and Jet started laughing

"Awe some fire prince, he can't even bend his own element" Jet snorted and he recieved a slap to the back of the head from Toph and Katara.

Smirking at the look on his face, I said what my hunch was, "Maybe its because I switched sides."

"Or maybe your firebending comes from your rage and you don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang said pondering the problem

"So we just have to make Zuko angry, I can handle that" Sokka said standing up and poking me in the head with his sword.

I felt my blood boiling, "ALRIGHT CUT IT OUT!" I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop my headache, "I don't want to be full of hate and anger anymore, there has to be another way for me to get my bending back."

"You need to find the source of fire bending. I recommend the original source." toph said from where she sat eating her stew.

"What would be the original source?" Katara asked

"Well for earth bending the original source was badger-moles." Toph said trying to think

"The original fire benders were the dragons, but everyone knows they were killed off a hundred years ago. And the ones originally who learned from them were the sun warriors."

"Sun Warriors?" Aang asked looking at me funny, "I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off hundreds of years ago, but their civilization isn't too far from here." I said thinking out loud

"So you think you could get your firebending back just by standing were the Sun Warriors stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka said butting in from where he sat beside Katara.

"More or less, either we find out the original source of fire bending or Aang has to find a new teacher" I said quietly, and everyone gasped as if I was there only hope.

"When should we leave?" Katara asked excitement brightening her blue eyes.

"Honestly, I think just Zuko and Aang should go, there is no sense in up rooting everyone to go visit some ruins. Besides my nephew needs the least amount of stress while he is in there." Sokka told her and I had to agree.

"It would be easier for us to move faster" Aang said rubbing his bald head, trying to keep the conversation peaceful.

"Alright than Aang and I leave tomorrow" I said sitting back beside Katara. Who gave me the cold shoulder for agreeing with Sokka.

That night Katara and I snuggled close in my sleeping bag. I could tell she was upset about me leaving.

"Don't worry Tara, I will bring Aang back safe and sound" I told her rubbing her belly

"I know, but I am just worried you wont be able to find the original source of firebending" She said quietly

"We will, now go to sleep" I told her softly and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight tara"

"Zuko?" Katara whispered a moment later

"Yes" I said not opening my eyes,

"I love you" She said causing me to open one eye and look at her.

"I love you too" I whispered kissing her forehead again.

~~FINALLY HERE IT IS! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP FASTER!


	23. Chapter 23: What Next?

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 23: What Next?

Katara Pov

Finally after waiting two days for those two to return, we spotted Appa approaching the temple. Aang looked to be standing on Appa's head and waving his arms like a looney. I couldn't help but smile at his childish antics, though my inner mom worried he would fall. Zuko's head could be seen just peaking over the saddle, and I smiled happily at having them both home safe and sound.

When Appa finally landed, Aang was the first off running at me full speed, "Katara, we found out the true meaning of firebending!" He said full of excitement

"Thats great Aang, let go into the courtyard and you can tell the whole group." I said as he smiled wider, if that was possible, and ran into the courtyard. Zuko stood beside Appa his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet.

"Umm, hello pregnant woman here, waiting for her baby daddy to come say hello" I said jokingly putting my hands on my hips.

Smirking at my comment he walked over to me, pulling me up and spinning my heavy bulk in a circle. Lowering me to my feet he kissed me with fire and passion.

"Hi" was all I could say when we pulled apart finally

"Hello" He said smiling his genuinely beautiful smile, "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the court yard, "but enough about me, I want to hear about your journey"

I sat beside my brother as Aang, with Zuko's help, retold their story to the sun warrior ruins. It turned out the sun warriors were still alive and well after all these years. I just shook my head as Zuko and Aang walked through the steps of their new firebending form.

When they finished, Sokka was the first to comment on their 'form', "Yeah, that's a great dance that you got there."

"It's not a dance" Zuko said turning around to glare at Sokka, "It's a fire bending form"

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the fire lord," Sokka said as I stood to go stand beside Zuko, I could see he was getting irritated with Sokka and I did not need him being rash.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." Zuko growled, grabbing his arm I brought his attention on me, and for some reason I wanted to push his buttons.

"Oh yeah, what's your little form called?" I said with a smirk

"The dancing dragon" Zuko said with a funny look on his face, and I could not help but start laughing. Zuko crossed his arms and pouted like a child, causing us to laugh more. Out of my laughter, there was a sharp pain in my abdomen, that seemed to get stronger as the seconds ticked by.

"Ow" I said as I fell to my knees clutching my stomach.

"Katara!" I heard the group yell as they all came around me trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Tara, what's wrong, are you hurt, is it the baby?" Zuko asked running his hands over my body making sure nothing was bleeding or abnormal.

"It...hurts..." I gasped out

"Get her on Appa NOW!" Aang yelled as he ran to jump on Appa's head, "Jet, you and Toph wait here and help watch the others" He barked as Sokka and Zuko loaded me onto the saddle, with a little help from toph and her earth bending.

The flight seemed to take longer than I had wanted. Aang landed a few yards from a small village and ran ahead to find the healer. Zuko and Sokka, followed him trying to keep up and not make me more uncomfortable. The Healer's hut was in the center of the village and Aang had her outside waiting for us when we got there.

"Lay her on the table, and give us some privacy" She barked at the three boys who hovered over me. With sad eyes, Aang walked out followed by my worried brother, who dragged a hesitant Zuko out.

"Alright honey, how far along are you?" She asked from behind me

"F...four months" I said my arms hugging my stomach

"Alright I need you to relax and I am going to water bend this fluid over your belly and try to feel for the baby." She said bending the water out while she pulled my, 'Zuko's', shirt out of the way. After what seemed like forever, she finally wiped the sweat from her brow and walked to the door.

I heard her ask, "Which of you is the father?" followed by the sound of footsteps, Zuko followed the healer into the room. He raced to my side, kissing my forehead, cheeks, and lips. Did I really worry him that much?

"Well, I have good news and bad news, which would you like first?" She asked quietly, and I knew that the bad news out weighed the good news.

"The good news" Zuko said quickly

"The baby is fine, he is big and strong" She said smiling gently

"He?" Zuko and I said looking up at her with tears in our eyes.

"Yes, you have yourselves a little baby boy. Would you like the bad news now?" She waited for us to nod our heads than continued, "the bad news is if you try to carry and deliver this baby it could kill you" She said her voice grave.

I was in shock, and I looked to Zuko who was just as shocked.

Finally I found my voice, "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are a lot of aspects at play right now, all at this point indicate that if you try to have this baby, you may lose your life. In fact your pelvis isn't developed enough for proper delivery, " She said looking me square in the eyes, "there is a way to save your life, and that would be to end the pregnancy now"

Zuko was still frozen beside me, and I felt like this decision was all on me, "you don't have to make that decision right now, I can give you medicine and you can go home and talk it over, but it's a decision that has to be made rather soon."

"I want to go home and talk about it, if thats okay" I asked the tears streaming down my face.

"Of course I will just go get that medication." She left closing the door behind her

I turned to Zuko and notice that he was staring at my bulging belly, tears streaming down his pale face. His emotions written all over his face, the emotions that over powered them all were sadness and confusion. "Zuko, Baby" I said putting my suddenly icy hands on his scarred cheek, "We have to talk about this"

"Not here, this is something that we need to discuss with the whole group" He said his face and eyes still frozen on my stomach.

The door slid open revealing the healer who was clearly upset, she handed me, my medication and hugged me with tears in her eyes as we said goodbye. Aang and Sokka didn't ask any questions when we walked out of the room. They did not speak as we rode silently back to the temple. I felt cold and empty. The healer was asking me to chose between my baby and myself. The tears streamed down my face relentlessly as was got closer to the temple.

We landed in silence and as soon as the others saw the looks on Zuko and my face not a word was spoken. Toph did not smile or make any comments like usual and everyone had a look of fear on their faces. I just walked away from them all to go lay in my room. Closing the door and blackening the room I did not want to hear from anyone about anything for a while. Burying my face in the pillow I allowed myself to truly weep, I screamed as loud as I could into my pillow. Why Tui and La chose to take everything away from me I would never know. My screams began to slow and I began to pray, I prayed to Yue, my mother, any one who could help me.

The door to my room slid open and the light reached my face, I closed my eyes not wanting time to reach me once more.

"Katara?" Zuko's raspy voice called from beside the bed, "We need to tell the others"

"Why?"

"Because this affects them as much as you and me" He said rubbing my back with his calloused hands, I felt anger pour through my veins.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BABY, I WAS SUPPOSED TO RAISE HIM. NOW I HAVE TO DECIDE WHETHER I WANT TO KILL MYSELF OR HIM. I CAN'T MAKE THAT CHOICE ZUKO." I cried into his shoulder

"You won't have to make it alone, lets just go talk to the group and get their opinions okay?" He asked in a soft whisper, but even whispering I could tell he was crying as well.

Pulling away and cleaning off my face a little, I grabbed his out stretched hand and we moved out into the courtyard were we would make our decision. All I could ask myself at this point was WHAT NEXT?

~~ WOW I GOT A LITTLE TEARY EYED WRITING THAT FOR A MINUTE! BET NONE OF YOU EXPECTED THAT? ANY WAY IT'S A BOY, YAH, BUT STILL WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO CHOSE? REVIEW :)


	24. Chapter 24: Her Decision

**A Diamond In The Ruff**

Chapter 24 Her Decision

Sitting around the fire, everyone had a look of sadness written on all their faces. The duke, instead of jumping around and playing with haru, was sitting quietly staring at the fire. The news of Katara's condition scared all of them. Zuko sat with his arm around katara protectively.

"I think we all need to talk about this" Sokka said from his spot, tears visible of his dark skin.

"I agree, we need to decide what is best for the group." Zuko said quietly in a hoarse voice.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER" Sokka growled at Zuko

"Enough, it takes two to make a baby sokka, and Zuko would never wish this on Katara" Aang yelled from were he stood leaning against a pillar away from the group. He walked to stand beside Zuko and Katara.

"Alright, but we still only have one choice. Katara has to get rid of the baby now. This way she lives and we can keep going with ending this war" Sokka said plainly trying to push away any emotions.

"I agree it would be safest for Katara, and the group if this pregnancy was just terminated. We would be able to move faster and quieter, with out a baby. Beside I would rather see Katara alive and well than the child that took her life." Jet agreed

Katara could not believe her ears, "Abort it you mean, you want me to get an abortion, you are asking me to kill my baby" Her tears coming freely now.

"I disagree with you Jet, Katara's baby is alive inside her, it has lungs and a beating heart, To abort her pregnancy is like murder" Aang said quickly

"Aang is right, I can feel the vibrations coming from the baby right now, its alive. It has a heart beat, and even though Katara doesn't feel it yet the baby is moving inside her." toph pointed out, "To abort the pregnancy would just cause more problems in the end"

"I read the papers the doctor gave us, to terminate the pregnancy would mean emotional and mental issues for Katara after. Plus she might not be able to get pregnant again after." Haru said holding the paper up.

"Getting rid of the baby would solve all of our problems. We can't have a baby with us when we face the fire lord. Plus if she even tries to have this baby, it could kill my sister. I can't see another person I care about taken from me" Sokka snapped getting up and storming away.

Everyone watched him go, and Katara felt the pull on her heart, she had to go talk to him. But everyone continued the conversation with out him. Haru, Aang, and Toph all argued that the baby should be given a chance to survive. Jet saw it differently and tried to get someone to agree with him. Zuko just stared at each person as they spoke letting it all sink in, he did not know what to say at this point.

"Thats it this is my baby we are talking about" Katara hissed finally, "I am going through with this pregnancy, and if I don't make it than that is the spirits wishes, but I will let my baby live" Everyone knew her word was final, and Aang gave her a smile telling her it was the right choice.

Standing to go to her brother, Zuko moved to help her, but she shook him off she didn't want to look as weak as she felt right now. Pushing open the door to Sokka's room, she found his looking out the window up at the moon.

"Sokka?" She asked tears in her voice

"Dad told me to protect you while he was gone. If you have this baby it could kill you, that would mean I broke my promise." He said putting his arm over his eyes. Tears spilling down his face, this was his baby sister he was talking about. "It would be like dealing with losing Yue again only ten times worse."

"Sokka there is still a chance that I could survive this." Katara said trying to reason with him, "There is a possibility that I wouldn't die. I could have this baby and still live"

"I don't want to take that chance Katara, you're my sister, losing you is like...like..." He was consumed with tears and could not speak through his sobs.

"Sokka, I love you, you're my brother and I am having this baby. I just want...need you to be there for me through this, please." She said walking over and putting a hand on his back "Please"

"Katara" He said shaking his head at first than switched to nodding his agreement, She pulled him in to a big hug and together they let out the last of their tears.

Returning to her room, she saw Zuko sitting on her bed, "Sokka's okay now, he fell asleep a couple minutes ago."

" Katara, is this really what you want?" Zuko said looking at the floor. She could tell he had been crying

"Yes, I couldn't live with myself if I got rid of this baby" She said putting her hand on her stomach.

Zuko looked up the tears spilling out of his eyes, even his scared one, "If you die, I don't know if I could raise this baby alone."

"Zuko, you wouldn't be alone, you would Aang, Toph, Sokka, and even you uncle. No matter what you would never be alone." She said her tears returning

"Katara, I was finally happier than I had been in a really long time, than this happened. Katara you are my only reason, for living. If I lost you..."

"Shhh, you wouldn't lose me, if I died you would still have a part of me. Our baby is both of us, just in one small package. It will have my eyes, you hair, my smile, but your quick temper" She said with a teary chuckle "And you would be a great dad, even If I'm not there to see it"

He chuckled a little as well, but was serious again, "Our baby will its mother"

"dead or a live, I will be there for our baby." She said pulling his into a hug, and letting him cry.

In the court yard of the temple, Aang and Toph sat beside on another. Aang had tears in his eyes, losing Katara would mean losing his best friend.

He heard sobbing beside him and turned to see toph wiping a tear from her blind eyes.

"Toph, you crying" He pointed out

Giving him a punch in the arm, she said "Well duh twinkle toes, I am human"

"I know, but I never saw this side of you, I kinda like it" He said blushing a little.

"Well I usually don't show it, because I am afraid of being looked at as a weak little girl" She said blushing as well

"You aren't weak Toph, your anything but. You are the toughest bender I know" Aang said putting an arm around her

"Really?" She said quietly

"Yeah, and I also...kinda...sort of...think your...really pretty" He said finally and Toph was at a lose for words.

"Sort of?" She asked blushing a little.

"I think your pretty, okay" He said blushing the color of Zuko's shirt. Toph just smiled, the avatar thought she was pretty, a blind girl from the earth kingdom.

Kissing him on the cheek, She said "Thanks Aang," She said standing up "Your not to bad yourself," She added walking away

"Night Toph" He said touching the spot she had kissed.

"Nighty night Twinkle Toes." She said waving at him as she kept walking.

Laying down on the cold floor, Aang looked up at the moon, "Thank you spirits"

**~~HEY HERE IT IS, I GOT A LITTLE SAD WHEN I WROTE THE SOKKA AND ZUKO PARTS! AND I WAS ASKED TO THROW IN SOME TAANG, AND AS PROMISED THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO! I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

**AnnaAza**

**angelkenzie022**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**

**Mooonlove2527**

**puppiescute aka Mic Mic**

**lalaloveZutara07**

**FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING! THANX AGAIN BYE!**


	25. Chapter 26: Regain My Honor

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 25 Regain My Honor

Katara pov

After the fate of my baby was decided, life went on as normal as was expected. If normal meant having your over protective brother not allowing you to lift, clean, or pretty much do anything. Sokka was being beyond over protective, even Zuko was getting annoyed at his constant nagging.

Every time I stood up sokka would yell, 'ZUKO HELP KATARA TO HER ROOM, SHE NEEDS TO REST!' or 'KATARA PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU UP NEXT TIME'

He treated me like the 90 lb. weakling of the world. Being six months pregnant, was not that helpful either. By now I must have gained 12 lbs and any person walking on the street could tell I was pregnant.

When Zuko and I climbed into bed that night, my stomach felt like I had a gold fish swimming around inside. At first I thought it to be hunger pains, or maybe even gas. Than the movements became rapid, "Zuko feel this" I said grabbing his hand quicker than needed and placing it over my swollen belly.

"It's just the baby kicking, katara now go to sleep" He grumbled and rolled over, after a second or two he rolled back over really fast and wide awake, "THE BABY IS KICKING!"

"Yeah he is" I said in a soft voice rubbing my hand over my belly, Zuko's hand was over mine and together we felt the tiny kicks that came from the baby.

"You know what I was thinking?" Zuko said a short time after

"What" I asked in a tired voice, the baby had stopped kicking and I felt suddenly very drained

"We haven't discussed names yet" Zuko said quietly

"How about we do that in the morning," I grumbled trying to fall asleep, a moment later my world went black and I fell prey to my dreams.

ZUKO POV

"Katara?" I whispered, only to get a soft snore as a response, kissing her on the forehead I said, "Good night Tara" before climbing out of bed to get a drink of water.

That is when I saw Sokka sneaking out of his room, slowly I followed behind him, he was heading towards Appa with a small sake on his back. Climbing up on Appa first I waited for him to notice I was there.

"So what are you up to?" I asked when I saw his head poke up over the saddle.

"AAGH" He yelled when he fell over the side and landed on his back, "Oomph"

"Fine you caught me, I am going to rescue my dad. Are you happy now?" He said gruffly

"I'm never happy" Well that statement was not true I was happy when ever I was around Katara so...

"Look I have to do this, the invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong." I jumped down from Appa as he spoke, "It was my mistake, and I have to fix it. I have to regain my honor, and you can't stop me Zuko" He said pushing past me to climb on Appa again.

"You need to regain your honor believe me I know... I'm going with you." I grumbled, Katara would kill me if I let her brother sneak off to rescue their father alone.

"No, I have to do this alone." He growled at me, he was really determined to rescue his father.

"How do you plan to get there, on Appa last I checked prison's don't have bison day cares." I said pointing out the obvious, "We will take my war balloon."

KATARA POV

I woke up to an empty space beside me, I knew Zuko woke up early, but usually he would wait for me to get up. Climbing out of bed, I walked into the court yard hoping to see the father of my child making breakfast or playing with Aang or the Duke, instead I see Momo sleeping with a piece of paper in his arms.

Aang and Toph gather around me as I read them the note, 'need meat gone fishing, be back in a couple of days. Katara take care of our baby and yourself. Toph keep the others in line. Love Sokka and Zuko P.S. Aang practice your firebending while I am gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats ever time you hear a badger-frog croak.

Finally no Sokka to nag my hair loopies off, eve though I was going to miss Zuko like hell.

~~HEY HEY, OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY AND I FINALLY FOUND TIME TO UPDATE! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! N AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG!


	26. Chapter 27: When Your Gone

A Diamond in the Ruff

Chapter 26 When Your Gone

Katara pov

They had been gone for two days and I felt the strain on my heart. I was worried, I wanted Sokka and Zuko home with the rest of us. I busied myself with daily chores to make the days go by faster. Aang, Haru, and Toph yelled at me to sit and rest so I would not stress the baby, but I was to anxious to sit and do nothing. On the third day they were gone, I busied myself with cleaning all our dishes. Toph had taken Aang out to practice his earth bending, and Haru was keeping the duke and Teo busy. I had not thought of where Jet might be until he walk up to me and started speaking.

"Why do you need to have that fire benders baby so bad?" He asked annoyance in his voice

"I love him Jet, having his baby makes me happy. As my friend, my happiness should be important to you" I said picking up the big cooking pot and scrubbing it with soap.

"When I came looking for you guys, I was hoping we could have a second chance, never did I think you would be pregnant with a fire benders baby." He said fire bender like it was a curse, "Katara you realize your baby could possibly be a fire bender"

"Yes I do Jet, and I also realize my baby would be an heir to the throne, but as long as its mine and Zuko's child I don't care" I growled, my hormones making me annoyed...you know what it wasn't my hormones it was just jet in general.

"Katara, this baby could kill you remember" Jet growled back, "You and I both know if you go into labor, you aren't going to walk out."

"And I am willing to do that for my child" I said plainly

"Katara, please get rid of it, than you can get pregnant by someone else and have all the babies you want" Jet said sitting beside me

"No Jet" I stood up over him, "I love my baby, it's the best parts of Zuko and me all in one, I would never destroy that"

"It's just a baby Katara, a baby of the fire nation, it's a killer. You can kill it and get pregnant again later. If you wanna be pregnant so bad, I will kill it and get you pregnant myself" Jet yelled standing again, he grabbed my wrist and I felt very frightened

"No Jet, let me go" I pulled violently to get away , I saw a crazed look in his eye.

"I tried talking you into this but apparently I have to take matters into my own hands" He said pulling a knife out of his boot. Opening the handle he pulled out a vial of poison or something. He was serious, he was going to take my baby from me. "You will thank me for this later Katara"

Bending the water out of the cooking pot, I knocked the vial out of his hand, going to catch it he pushed me out of the way and caught it with ease. I landed on my back and curled around my abdomen to protect the baby. He sat over me, putting pressure on my abdomen, "Open up Katara, this is for your own good" He said in a growl, the vial was dangerously close to my mouth, tears raced down my face, I could not fight him. My only thought was help.

He opened my mouth with a lot of struggling, and the liquid was pour into my mouth. It was bitter, and the liquid burned as it went down. I felt it traveling through my veins. There was only one way for me to save my baby. Knocking Jet away from me, I grabbed for the knife he had discarded on the floor. Slitting my wrist, I blood bent the bad blood up into my arm. All my energy and strength was focused on locating the bad blood and pulling it out of my body. I did not know if any reached the baby yet, all I knew was I had to get it out. There was a lot of it, I knew that but I had to get it all out. Jet watched me in awe, I used my energy to pull the bad blood into a dagger and sent it into his arm pinning him to the floor, blood escaping his arm.

I felt the baby kicking inside me, it was scared I know it was. Than as I went to bend out the last bit, I fell to the floor on my back I had no more energy no more strength. Before everything fell black, I saw a beautiful dragon made of flames running my way, the golden eyes of the beast were so familiar. I blacked out with "Zuko" written all over my lips.

ZUKO POV

"KATARA!" I yelled pulling her unconscious form to my chest, "KATARA!" Sokka and Chief Hakoda sat beside me, the tears in their eyes. The rest of the gang came running after they heard my cries. Aang had Toph in his arms, and Haru had the Dukes face hidden in his chest so he would not see all the blood. Teo stared at Jet's now unconscious form with large frightened eyes.

"Toph feel for Katara's heart beat" Sokka yelled to the blind girl, I just buried my face in Katara's hair.

"Sweetness is alive, but barely. I just can't feel the baby. We need to get her to the healer and fast." She yelled bending a ramp up to Appa as we all piled on. I wanted to leave Jet to die, but Aang being the monk brought him to. The healer was just going to heal him for me to kill him later.

I did not need to worry about that know I needed to make sure Katara and my child were alright.

~~HELLO I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! BUT A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH ME! I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO POST, AND EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT THERE IS A LOT IN IT! WILL KATARA LIVE OR DIE, WILL THE BABY LIVE OR DIE! GOTTA WAIT N FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 28: Awakening

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 27 Awakening

Zuko Pov

The sun dial in the court yard outside Katara's room moved freely as I waited for her to awaken. After the incident with jet, we rushed Katara to the healer. The blood poured from her wrists and all I could do to hold it off was press fabric from my shirt to her wrists. I don't remember much of the ride there, all I remember is staring down at her and letting my tears come freely. Sokka sat in the saddle beside me, clenching his fist so tight his tan knuckles went white and his nails made tiny cuts in his palm. Suki sat on the other side of the saddle nursing Jet's wounds. It pissed me off to see him breaths coming easily, I wanted him to suffer, to feel every rush of pain that surged through me in that moment.

The healer was quick to find an antidote to the poison, but my heart squeezed when he said it might be to late. Jet was fine after a round of healing on the healers part. But after a snarled command from sokka, Jet was moved into a room across the building, away from Katara.

The days seemed to stick together after that, everyday I waited for a sign. I waited for her ocean blue eyes to flutter open, and I waited for the baby to kick against her stomach like normal. But I knew if the baby did not survive or if she didn't survive everthing would be different.

On the fourth day, the healer walked in with his head bent over a scroll. He looked over her form, her breathing even and her face as peaceful as ever. "How's our girl doing today?"

"I don't know you tell me you're the healer" I hissed back at him, standing to tower over the man I asked, "Should she be awake by now, its been four days"

"Calm down, she really strained herself to pull that poison out, her body went through a lot of stress, its going to take time for her to recover. Her body is in defense mode right now, and until things settle she probably will not wake." He said putting up a hand to stop me

"If that was your wife laying in that bed wouldn't you be acting the same way I am" I hissed

"Yes, and I understand the stress you are under right now, but being tense and angry will not help Katara. When she does wake up you should be relaxed, you would not want to make her upset." He said looking at her again, I looked back as well. The calm look on her face made her appear to only be sleeping.

Nodding my head and taking deep calming breaths, I tried to focus on just staying calm for Katara. The healer patted me on the back a final time and walked out of the room. I pulled a chair closer to her right side, with my back to the door. I held her hand and let the tears start falling.

"Katara, I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to know that I need you. I've lost so much in my life that losing you will literally kill me. I know I've done so much to you in the past and I've tried my best to make it up to you. I love waking up beside you every morning, I love looking into those blue eyes. I love putting my hand on your stomach and feeling the life we created growing inside you. I love you, you crazy, emotion, beautiful, insane water bender, and..." I picked up her soft hand and pulled it to my lips, "I just really need you to wake up"

A knock at the door startled me, swirling around in my seat quickly I saw Toph standing in the door way. Wiping the tears marks from my cheeks, I stood still holding Katara's right hand.

"How's sweetness doing?" Toph asked in a voice that truly made her look like a little girl.

"Healer said she should be awake in a couple of days" I lied, not wanting to make Toph upset

"That's good, did he say anything about mini-Sparky" She said 'looking' down at her feet.

"It's hard to say, right now, maybe when Katara wakes up it will make the baby move." I said quietly hoping that my statement was true.

"All we can do is put our faith in the spirits, and hope they return her to us" Hakoda said stepping into the room, his blue eyes red from crying.

Katara pov

Floating, that's all I felt. I did not see, hear, or smell anything. I opened my eyes, and my vision was very cloudy, there seemed to be a steamy cloud around me. As my vision cleared, I noticed I was laying on a layer of very green grass, around me was a landscape that had to be from a dream. Flowers grew in every color you could imagine, a cool stream of water flowed a few feet away from me. Standing on shaky limbs, I tried to make sense of what was going on.

A rustle from behind me, grabbed my attention, and sent me spinning wildly to see what was behind me. Nothing, that's exactly what was behind me, I walked a few paces towards the noice, slowly moving around a number of trees, I came to where a water fall fed the stream. Along side the water fall, in the stone wall was a golden mirror.

As I stepped closer, I noticed my reflection was not mine, but that of a little girl. A little girl who looked just like me, as a child. Blinking, I ran my hands over my eyes, and looked closer at the mirror, the little girl was exactly like me as a child, from her curly brown hair to her tan skin. My eyes traveled to hers and I saw them, golden and very alert. I raised my right hand and placed it on the glass, her hand landed right where mine did. But what I felt was not solid glass, but flesh, it was like the little girl was coming through the glass.

Stumbling backwards in surprise, I closed my eyes to calm myself. Reopening them, the little girls figure was replaced by a woman all to familiar. She stood an inch or two taller than me, and her winter parka was exactly how it had always been.

"Mom?" I said, a tear running down my cheek, as my hand flew to my neck. A soft sound behind me grabbed my attention again. Spinning to look behind me, I saw Zuko approaching me slowly.

"Zuko, please come here there is someone I want you to meet" I said, he joined me at my side and I smiled sweetly at having a familiar face beside me. "Zuko this is my mother Kya" I said looking at my mothers smiling face, but when I looked back Zuko wasn't there.

He had disappeared and I looked around like a mad women to see where he had gone, but when I looked back at the mirror, infront of it staring up at my mother, was a little boy.

"Hi, grandma" The little boys said waving his pale hand at my mother. He had a ebony colored topknot on the top of his head. His eyes were the exact same color as my mothers, and the way his face was shaped he looked like a young version of Zuko.

I blinked for a moment, trying to process all the things playing around in my head. Then around me stood, the two children, my mother, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph, all the people I loved. Zuko's voice rang out over all of us, "I just really need you to wake up"

The ground gave in under my feet and I was falling, into a dark abyss. A scream played around in my throat, but my mouth would not open to let it out. Closing my eyes, I braced for an impact that I knew would soon follow. But instead nothing, moving my hands, I felt something warm holding on to my right one. I smelled a familiar sent that could only come from a healers clinic. That's when it happened, I allowed myself to open one eye.

My vision was blurred, but I saw them. I saw Zuko sitting beside my right side, and my father on my left. While the sound of Toph, Aang, and Sokka's voices came in through the door way from the hall.

"Katara" Zuko whispered in a hushed voice.

"Zu...Zuko" I said in a raspy voice.

Then in a chorus of voices "KATARA!" was shrieked.

I had finally woken up after my long ordeal, and I felt safe in the knowledge that I was not dead. Jet was nothing to me now, all that I really cared about were the people standing in front of me right now. Everyone took a turn hugging, and squeezing me. I smiled, and laughed along with them out of joy. Then Zuko hugged me, and I felt so safe and so warm. But something happened when I held him close, I felt the tiniest nudge deep inside my abdomen.

Zuko pulled back so fast it surprised me, "You felt it too?" I asked and together with tears in our eyes, we welcomed the knowledge that our baby had made it through the ordeal.

~~HEY HEY, I'M BACK! I KNOW U MAY BE MAD THAT I MADE YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG, BUT I HAVE HAD A VERY BUSY LIFE LATELY! BUT NOW I AM BACK, N I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOUR LIKING! 3 PLEASE REVIEW KBYE!


	28. Chapter 29: Family Visit

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 28 Family Visit

Katara's Pov

With careful hands I was helped onto Appa's back. I was finally returning home after a full week of staying with the healer, four of those day's I spent asleep. Home sounded so indescribably good to me, but I was only allowed to return home with a few restrictions from the healer. I wasn't to be on my feet for long periods of time, and no activities that might put stress on me or the baby. Which translated to no water bending, sure that would be hell for me, but at least I could finally be home with my family. Zuko sat with me on appa, his muscular arms draped around me with the utmost care.

Waking up and seeing my father standing beside me was amazing. After so long was a true gift. He kissed my forehead, and scolded me for not telling him about the pregnancy sooner. my family was all together again, and I was overjoyed. Jet was left at the healer's hut, none of the gang wanting him near me or my baby.

Zuko helped me off of appa when we returned to the air temple, and already I felt strained and ready for a nap. Zuko gave a soft chuckle, and after goodnights to everyone, we walked together back to our bedroom. Laying in his arms I felt at peace, everything was turning around. He just stared at me as we lay together, almost as if I was going to disappear.

"Katara?" he whispered

"Hmm..." was my only response

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" he whispered softly his golden orbs sparkling fiercely.

"I won't, I promise" I told him leaning over and kissing him gently

"This pregnancy is going to leave me with gray hair, that is the second scare we have had" He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but think of how wonderful it will be when the baby is actually here" I said thinking of the children I had seen in my vision when I was unconscious. I know the first healer we went to said the baby was a boy, but why did I see the little girl with eyes of gold? Was is possible that the healer was wrong, and was I really carrying a girl?

"Zuko?" I said softly

"Hmm?"

"When I was unconscious, I had a vision. I saw two children in it, there was a little girl who looked like me, but with gold eyes like yours, and there was a boy who looked like you, but with my eyes" I told him

"What are you saying, your really having twins?" He said with a soft chuckle

"I don't know, maybe the healer was wrong, maybe we are really having a girl" I said looking at him, his golden eyes opened a little wider in shock.

After a little laugh on my part he said, "Well boy or girl, our baby is going to be loved. It will have a protective father, and a loving mother"

"If spirits allow" I said in a soft voice

"Katara you will survive, don't doubt that" He said glaring down into my eyes.

"I know, but we have to prepare for the worst. I'm seven months pregnant, my due date is coming fast." I said worrying

"Yes, and after that day your going to be the best mother in the world. Or I will have Aang go into that damn spirit world and bring you back." He said almost in a growl

"Oh Zuko, I hope your right" I responded throwing my face in his chest. We remained quiet for the rest of the night, I fell asleep wondering what would happen to my family if I was gone.

Zuko pov

All the nights I spent with Katara in my arms, were the most calming nights of my life. The smell of her hair was the prettiest smell, it kept me lulled in a blissful sleep all night, that is until sunrise. Every morning was the same, I would wake at sunrise, and just watch her sleep, listen to the soft noises she made, calling my name every once in a while, and feeling her snuggle closer to my chest. It was better than any dream I could ever had. She was my lover, the mother of my child, and my best friend.

But the morning after she returned home from the healers hut, we were all awoken by the rattling of the temple, and the blasting sounds of bombs. Katara woke, and jumped up quicker than I expected, I was chasing her into the courtyard faster than any 7 month pregnant women should move.

I could not believe my tired eyes, when I saw a fleet of air ships hovering beside the temple, launching bombs at it. I knew only one person could be responsible for this and sure enough there she stood perched on a raise platform watching the destruction of the temple.

I ignored all my better judgements, and started running full speed towards the edge of the temple.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Aang

"ZUKO!" I heard katara scream

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." I yelled over my shoulder

"ZUKO NO" Katara and Aang yelled together

To late I flew through the air, throwing fire fists at that evil bitches face. Landing on the balloon, I heard Appa's grunt in the background, I knew my family was safe, now I needed to destroy my sister.

"What are you doing here?" I hollered at my crazy sister

"You mean it isn't obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child. And after I'm finished with you, im going to bring father that pregnant wench of yours. Maybe he will be able to make a worthy son out of the brat inside her."She spat, and I saw red.

We went at each other, I wanted her blood. No one threatened katara and my child, and got away with it. Our fight turned deadly when I knocked her from her watch tower, and we neared one another through our fight. Our flame covered fists met with one strong blast from each of us, and sent the both of us tumbling off the balloon and plummeting towards the ground.

A small grunt from appa signaled for me to stick out my arm, which was grabbed quickly by katara. Safely back in Appa's saddle I looked behind us to watch my sister fall to her death.

"She's...She's not going to make it" I said part of me upset to watch my younger sister fall to hear death. Then the bitch did the most predictable thing, she used fire feet to shoot herself to the cliff side. Smiling sinisterly in my direction, "Of course she did" I hissed through gritted teeth. Azula and I glared at one another until we were to far from one another.

Katara took hold of my arm, drawing my attention to her and I pulled her safely in my arms. She pulled away from me, and placed a very strong punch on my arm. "That's for almost giving me a heart attack when I watched you almost fall to your death." She hollered getting ready to smack me in the back of the head. But I caught her hand before it reached my head and pulled her into a soft kiss, and felt her melt against me.

"If you think you can get rid of me that easily, your fooling yourself." I said fixing her favorite smile on my face. She lay her head on my chest, and I could tell the excitement of Azula's visit had worn her out.

"So where are we supposed to go now?" Sokka said putting his arm around Suki. We all got quiet thinking of the safest place for us to stay at the moment.

It hit me, like Katara's punch, "The beach house" I said quickly

"?" Everyone stared at me with equally confused faces.

"Ember Island, my family has a beach house there. No one has been there in years. It's the safest place to go, because Azula and my father would never think of it." I said remember the last time I had visited the house.

"Hiding in the fire lords own house, that sounds a bit suicidal" Toph said tilting her head.

"I told you my father has not set foot on that island since my mother left. He would never think we would hide there" I said putting my hand on Katara's swollen abdomen, "It's the safest and quietest place I can think of. Unless someone has another idea?"

"No...well...No" Everyone mumbled together.

"Than it's decided, We will go to Zuko's beach house and lay low until the comet arrives, than we can face the fire lord" Aang said raising his head a little more and facing the horizon.

To me visiting the old shore house would really be interesting. It would evoke a lot of memories of my families past, but I had a new family now and with them I could make new memories in the house.

~~ I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? I KNEW IT! HAHA WELL HERE IT IS, THE CHAPTER THAT YOU LONG AWAITED FOR! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! LOTS OF LUV BUNZILLA894!


	29. Chapter 30: Ember Island Players

A Diamond in The Ruff

Chapter 29 The Ember Island Players

Zuko's POV

It was like taking a step back through time. The whispers of past memories in this place rang in my head. The memories of Mother chasing Azula through the house trying to get her into a dress, and uncle iroh, lu ten, and I firebending together in the court yard. It all seem to replay in my head. The only thing to snap me from my remenising was the sound of sokka's shriek after taking a bite of a fireberry.

"HOT!" he yell sticking his tongue out and fanning it.

"Well dont eat something you arent familiar with, and you wont end up with this problem." Suki said to him, hiding a giggle. Aang, Katara, and I just watched and shook our head.

"It's not my fault Toph dared me to eat it!" Sokka shrieked, thats when i noticed Toph rolling around on the floor holding her stomach and cracking up.

I walked away from the group who stood in the kitchen, and went out into the court yard, "Aang!" I called. He came jogging out after me and looked at the space in the courtyard. Since the last time i was here the weeds, and vines had taken hold of almost everything in this space. It was barely useable and all of the plants would have to be cleaned out before we could use it. "This is where you can train, as soon as we get all these weeds cleaned out."

"Well lets get started" He said with a smile, and Toph followed him out into the center of the courtyard. Using their earthbending, they turned up the rocky ground under the grass. In no time all the green was cleaned out, and I was training with aang. Katara and Toph sat in the shade with cold glasses of iced tea in their hands.

After finishing a very complex fire bending form, Aang and i finished with our afternoon training session. I took a seat on the fountain int he middle of the courtyard and started to towel off the sweat dripping off my body.

From her place in the shade, Katara said, "doesnt it seem a little weird that we are hiding from the fire lord in his own house?"

"I told you tara, my father hasnt been here since my family was actually happy, and that was a long time ago." I said looking at her swollen stomach, the start of my new family. "This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka yelled running into the courtyard, Suki a couple paces behind him. "There is a play about us"

"We were just in town, and we saw this poster," Suki explained with a smile. Sokka opened the poster to reveal very detailed images of Katara, and the rest of us.

"What how is that possible?" Katara asked as Toph was helping her to her feet

"Listen to this, The Boy In The Iceberg is a new production from the famed play write Umwa Tim, who scoward the globe looking for information on the avatar, from the icy south pole to the heart of Ba Sing Sei. His sources include singing nomads, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly well knowing merchant of cabbages." Sokka Began to read

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished

Oh boy was my only thought after hearing that name, "Uugh, my mother used to take us to see them, they butchered love amoungst the dragons every year." I explained

Katara gaving me a funny look then turned to her brother, "Sokka do you really think it would be a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Come on, a day at the theater is exactly the wacky time wasting none sense ive been looking for." Sokka wined holding up the poster

And so we all got dressed for the theater, and in no time we were all seated in the stand waiting for the play to start. If anyone asked my opinion i thought this play was going to be stupid. Luckily we got seats in the balconies above the rest of the crowd so no one would notice us.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section my feet cant see a thing." Toph complained

"Dont worry i will tell your feet what is happening." Katara said and i just smiled at her. A day at the theater could do her some good too. Sitting around all day doing nothing could drive anyone insane.

Thats when the curtains rose to reveal the actors playing Sokka and Katara, both rowing across what was supposed to be a water. This of course made Sokka very happy, as he began to point at himself and Katara with a fat grin on his face. The play began with 'Katara' giving a long speech about hope, and 'Sokka' making remarks about being hungry. Aang perked up when it go to the part about freeing him from the iceberg. When a bald lady hopped out from the iceberg, i glanced at Aang to see a shocked look on his face.

"Wait is that a woman playing me?" He exclaimed looking a little mad, and to be honest the thing that was supposed to be Appa scared the hell out of me. After the first lines out of the womans mouth I could almost see the steam coming out of Aang's ears. "I dont do that... thats not what I'm like, And I'm not a woman!"

"HAHAHAHA, Oh they nailed you twinkle toes." Toph said with a wicked grin on her face.

When my character came out, and i noticed that my scar was on the wrong side of my face, i knew how stupid this play actually was. The lines that came out of the actors mouth next got me a little fired up, "They make me seem stiff and humorless."

"Actually, I think that actor is pretty spot on" Katara said playing around and elbowing me in the side.

I looked at her in shock, "How could you say that?" Thats when the actor said the exact same thing as me, and I knew just to shut up, damn actor. Then they did the weirdest thing, they made a puppet that was supposed to be momo talk. We all got a good laugh when the actor Sokka came out in a kyoshi warrior outfitt and asked if his butt looked fat, because that was definitely something that the real Sokka would do. I could tell the play was annoying Katara, because they protrayed her as the damsel in distress, who cried about hope all the time. Aang and I just gave one another funny looks during the scene with the blue spirit.

During the scene that had Katara and Jet, I was a little concerned when the actress cuddled seductively close to the actor Jet, and said "Oh Jet, your so bad." When i saw Katara look at the floor, i knew there had to have been something between her and Jet.

Sokka was all but balling during the scene when Yue became the moon. "Haha, I never knew you made out with the moon spirit." Suki said looking at him, when Sokka shushed her, I saw she was alittle annoyed.

Intermission couldnt have come any sooner, we all decided to take a break in the hall. "So far the Intermission is the best part." I complained as soon as we were all out in the hall.

"Apparently the play write thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka complained as he started eating his bag of jerky while sitting next to Suki on the step.

"Ya, you tell bad jokes about a lot of other topics." Suki said smiling at him

"I know!" Sokka said in squeaky voice, taking a big bite of jerky.

"Atleast the Sokka actor looks kinda like you" Aang said looking at Sokka and Suki "The actor playing the Avatar doesnt look like me at all."

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side then most guys." Toph said with a evil grin

"GRRR..." Aang got ready to get up and confront Toph.

"Relax Aang, Their not accurate protrayals, it's not like I'm some preachy cry baby, who gives speeches about hope all the time." Katara said from her spot at my side. She stopped speaking and saw us all starring at her. "... What?"

"Ya thats not you at all" Aang said sitting back down on the step

"Listen friends, It's obvious the play write did his research. I know it hurts, but what your seeing up there is the truth." Toph explained, and we all just ignored her last statement and went back in to take our seats for the rest of the play. You could almost feel Toph's excitment when it came time for her character to come out. When a booming male voice came into the crowd, I wiped my head around to see a large man dressed as Toph. We all started laughing as hard as we could at the sight.

After cleaning out her ear for a second Toph said, "wait a minute, I sound like a guy, a really buff guy."

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth, hurts doesnt it?" Katara asked

"Are you kidding? I wouldnt have casted it any other way, hahaha. atleast its not a flying bald lady." Toph said with a hug smile on her face. Her statement of course pissed Aang off more. After a couple scenes, Jet was apparently squished by a giant rock.

"Did Jet just die?" I asked a little confused.

"You know it was really unclear." Sokka explained, probably as confused as me.

I laughed at the scene in the crystal caverns, when 'Katara' admitted her true feelings for me. The real Katara cuddled closer to my side at that part, i guess she did have some sort of feelings for me even then. When the Katara on stage called Aang her brother, i saw a smile be exchanged between the two, but a weird look crossed Aang's face after. Then he looked at her swollen stomach, and quickly got up.

"Oh your getting up, can you get me some fire flakes?" Sokka said as Aang walked past him. "Oh and fire gummies!"

Katara looked up at me after we saw the scene about me choosing between Uncle and Azula, "You didnt really say those mean things to your Uncle did you?"

I felt the pain in my heart, the same pain i felt back in the prison when he refused to speak to me. This play was bringing back all the memories from when i betrayed him, and Katara. "I might as well have." The most terrible part of the play so far was when my own people cheered when Azula struck Aang with her lightning.

This intermission came at the perfect time. "You guys get in fights a lot, it seems like you always make it out barely alive." Suki pointed out when we were all sitting in the hall.

"Thats funny Suki cause didn't Azula take you captive?" Sokka asked "Thats right she did."

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki looked at him and said.

"I'm just saying..." Sokka said putting his hands up in defense.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" Katara asked always being the mothering type, even more now that she was pregnant.

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago, and I'm still waiting." Sokka complained

"I'm gonna go check outside" Katara said doing the pregnant waddle as she walked away.

Katara POV (only because i need to do the Aang and Katara scene on the porch haha)

"Are you okay?" I asked when i saw my best friend standing alone on the porch. I crossed my arms over my chest because of the cool night winds.

"NO, I'm not" He said taking off his hat and throwing it, "I hate this stupid play!"

"I know its upsetting Aang" I said walking closer and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but it sounds like your over reacting."

Pushing off my hand, he wiped around to face me, "Over reacting? If i hadnt blocked my chakra I would be in the Avatar state right now!"

"Katara did you really mean what you said in there?" He then asked me looking at his feet.

"In where what are you talking about?" She said looking confused

"On stage, when you said i was just like a brother to you, and you didnt have feelings for me" he said, and then i knew right away where this conversation was heading.

"Aang, I know you have feelings for me" I said looking him in the eye

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry but I cant return those feelings. I dont want to hurt you believe me, but I'm pregnant and Zuko is the father of my child." I said trying to explain

"I dont care that Zuko is the father, i would be willing to accept the child if it meant we could be together." he said a sad look on his face, he new that that wasnt going to happen.

"I'm so sorry Aang, but I love Zuko. He gave me a child and he has become a very important part of my life. I really am sorry." I said to him, I saw a distant look come into his eye and i knew he was thinking about it.

"Alright... I understand Katara." He said giving me a sad smile

"But if it means anything i think there may be someone else who you also have feelings for." I said

"What... No... who?" Aang said

"Toph"

"NO"

"Oh come one Aang, I see the way you two tease one another, and I know that there are more feelings hidden behind the mocking." I said with a smile

"No... Maybe... I dont know."

"Don't worry Aang, I'm positive she likes you too." I said quickily before turning and walking back into the hall.

ZUKO POV (this is going on while Katara is talking to Aang)

I couldnt help but reflect on all the bad choices I have made over the past three years. This play was reawakening so many forgotten memories. It was making me feel terrible, I, myself could not believe the person I used to be.

"Geeze everyone is getting so upset about their characters." Toph said when Sokka and Suki went to go talk to Sokka's character. "Even you seem more down than usual and thats saying something."

"You dont get it toph" I said from my place on the floor, "It's different for you, you get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once, and making sassy remarks.

"Ya that is pretty great" She said happily

"But for me it takes all the mistakes I've made in the pasts, and shoves them back into my face." I explained, " My uncle, who has always been on my side even when things were bad, was always there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back, its my greatest regret, besides betraying Katara. And I will never be able to redeem myself."

Toph slide down the wall to take a seat next to me, "You have redeemed yourself, you dont realize it but you already have."

"How do you know?" I asked looking at her skeptIically

"I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you."

"Really?" I looked at her funny

"ya and it was kind of annoying, but also very sweet. All he wanted was for you to follow your own path and see the light. Now your with us helping to defeat your ass of a dad, and you and Katara have a baby on the way, He would be proud." She then proceeded to land a hard punch on my arm.

"OW, what was that for?" I asked

"That is how i show affection." She explained with a smile

We all gathered back into our seats and the third act of the play began, but i noticed Aang wasnt back yet and Katara sat next to me with a distant look on her face. I heard footsteps behind me, then Sokka said, "Oh good your back here is what you missed we went to the fire nation, combustion man chased us, and I got my swords. Now the invasion is gonna start." Then Sokkas loud laugh after the one comment made by his character made me realize he had found the guy back stage and had given him 'tips' on how to be Sokka.

To my surprise they didnt have anything is the play about Katara being in the palace. I guess that was a good thing, no one needed to know about Azula giving her to my father or about him raping her, nor did anyone need to know about her pregnancy. They just created a scene that included me joining the gang and escaping with them after the invasion.

"I guess that is it, the play is caught up to the present now" Sokka said standing and stretching.

"No wait, it isnt over yet." Suki said pulling him back down into his seat.

"But it is over... unless this is the future?" Sokka said with a freaky look on his face.

So we watched as they acted out what was predicted to happen on the day of sozens comet. Katara and I both gasped when we saw my character get killed by the azula character. Then we watched as the fire lord character killed the Aang character. We all stared in horror, as everyone else piled out of the theater.

On the walk home, we all agreed on how horrible that play was, even though we were all scared to death that the day of sozen's comet might end up as the play predicted. I felt Kataras body pressed to mine that night, and felt the kick of our baby. What if i do die that day, and what if Katara doesnt survive labor, that would leave our child alone in this world. Plus if Aang doesnt defeat my father, that would mean he could easily get his hands on Katara and the baby. All these fears and situations swarmed my brain and that night i was sure i would get no sleep.

~~HEY PEOPLE I KNOW ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I LAST UPDATED! BUT THIS GIRL HAS HAD A BUSY JUNIOR YEAR! HAHA ANYWAY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 29! FINALLY UP SO PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT! TTYL


	30. Chapter 31: Sozen's Comet part 1

A Diamond In The Ruff

Chapter 30

Zuko's Pov

I couldnt believe the way the group was acting. They all were just laying around doing nothing to prepare for Sozen's Comet, and with it so close I wanted Aang training most of the day, but no there they were playing on the beach. Suki and Katara laying out in the sun, and Aang, Toph, and Sokka making things out of sand. It infuriated me, no way was I gonna sit around and watch them throw away the chance to prepare. I sent a wave of fire at Aang, ruining Sokka's sand sculpture that was supposed to be Suki.

"ZUKO!" I heard Katara yell at me from her place beside Suki. Aang took off knowing full well I was after him, not really to harm him just to scare him. We ended up on the roof of the house.

"Quit it before I blast you off this roof!" He yelled at me in a fighting stance.

"Go ahead and do it!" I ordered I wanted him to fight back, atleast it would get him to practice his bending. I shot more fire at him, He slid off the roof and in to the house thru one of the windows. I landed in the room and looked around for the boy avatar. Stopping the dresser he threw at me from crushing me, he ran out of the room. I surrounded the hall in flames, forcing him to stop and face me.

He turned to me and I could see a light fire in his eyes, "ENOUGH!" he shouted at me before blasting me thru the window at the end of the wall.

"Zuko, What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang." Katara yelled at me, Suki patted her arm to try and calm her down. I had put stress on Katara, and that was not a good thing.

"I'm sorry Tara. And what's wrong with me? How about whats wrong with all of you?" I asked the whole gang. "How can you sit there having a beach party, when Sozen's comet is only three days away?"

Katara POV

I could not believe him. The nerve of that angry, over reacting, pain in the ass of a fire bender. I sware he knows I am not supposed to be put under stress and what does he do, attack the only person who could possible save the world. Stressed, I'm beyond stressed... I PISSED!

"Well we all were planning to wait until after Sozen's comet to fight the fire lord because I don't think I'm ready yet." Aang explained

"The whole purpose of defeating the fire lord before the comet came was to end the war, however the war is already over since Ba Sing Sei has fallen." I explained siding with Aang

"Your wrong, this war is about to get much worse." Zuko said looking at me with a sad expression, "Before the solar eclipse, I attended a war meeting held by my father. Although Ba Sing Sei was under control, the Earth Kingdom still instigated rebellions around the country. Azula gave my father the idea to just lay waste to the earth kingdom land by burning them using the power of the comet. Of course my father agreed with her horrible idea. My father said it would be just like when Fire lord Sozen used the comets power to wipe out the air nomads. with the last piece of resistance gone, he could rule the world unopposed."

We were all in shock at hearing this horrible plan. I wrapped my arms around my watermelon of a belly and almost felt like i was going to cry.

"Aang you must defeat my father before the comet arrives, or there isnt gonna be a world to save." Zuko finished looking at aang his eyes like golden stones.

I could tell by the look on Aang's face he was uncomfortable with having to face the fire lord now. But with some reasuring from all of us, plus a nice big team avatar hug we had him calmed down in no time. To our luck Zuko was able to teach Aang a technique to redirect lightning if the fire lord decides to use it on him. Sokka made a melon lord for everyone to practice fighting. Toph of course loved playing the evil melon lord. But we ran into a problem when Aang went to deliver the final blow. I understood that Aang had a gentle nature, but in this situation he had no choice but to take the fire lords life.

That night I decided to go through the attic of the beach house to find more cooking pots, when I came across the picture of a little baby. Thinking it was of Zuko, I brought it down to show everyone. I had to admit the child was adorable and only wanted my baby to come out that cute and happy.

"Look it's baby Zuko, isnt he cute?" I said holding it open for everyone

"That isn't me Katara" He said plainly, "It's my father"

I was stunned for a moment, "How could such a sweet happy little baby turn into that mean evil man?"

"Ya and all of you are expecting me to take the life of that mean evil man. The monks taught me all life is sacred maybe there is another way to end this war without having to kill Fire Lord Ozai." Aang said from his place sitting beside Toph.

"Aang I'm sure the universe will forgive you for killing that bastard." Sokka said taking a big bite of the meat he was eating at the moment.

"You all don't understand the position I'm in." He yells and storms off. My first motherly instinct is to go follow him, but Zuko stops me.

"Let him go, he needs this time to himself" He said putting a hand on my cheek.

"I guess your right" I said with a smile. Zuko and I went to bed not to long after that. The baby inside me would not wiggling, so I wasnt able to get much sleep.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm" He said rubbing his face in the pillow and sitting up a little to look at me, his long hair messed up.

I reached out a hand to fix it, and said "Do you think he will be able to do it?"

"I don't know Tara... YAAWWN" he sat up and laid a hand on my belly "But I will be there to help if he needs it"

"So will I" I said with a smile

"Ummm... tara... no you won't. I dont need anyting happening to you and the baby while my back is turned. If anything were to happen to you two I don't know what I would do."

"But Zuko you can't expect me to just sit back while everyone I love fights."

"Tara we arent going to fight about this you will stay out of it, if anything you can jump in if no one else can fight. Alright? fine now please let's get some rest." he said yawning again. He was lucky I loved him or I swear I would kill him. I gave up arguing and fell asleep soundly.

~~Hello there! Here it is part one of the battle I couldn't really do the whole aang leaving part because this story is written in Katara and Zuko's view so! what will happen when everyone wakes up to find the avatar gone? REVIEW ALSO!


End file.
